Planet Twilight FR
by pierard85
Summary: Sur une planète lointaine, Bella et Edward trouvent l'amour. Un véritable amour dans une société moderne, où les mâles dominants cherchent des femelles soumises pour s'occuper de leurs maisons. Pas de vampires, mais beaucoup d'étrangers. AU, in-cannon, lemons, E/B, A/J, R/E, C/E
1. La nouvelle ère commence

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

**Suite à la suppression de cette histoire lors de la vague de censure et à la demande de plusieurs personnes, j'ai décidé de reposter et reprendre la traduction de cette histoire. **

* * *

Sur une planète lointaine appelée Twilight, dans l'univers lointain d'Eclipse vivait un peuple avancé. Ils étaient devenus tellement avancés dans la technologie moderne, qu'ils en oubliaient comment vivre vraiment. Téléphones et ordinateurs étaient les principaux moyens de communication et les interactions face à face se faisaient rares. Les hommes et les femmes étaient de plus en plus en retrait les uns des autres et ne cherchaient plus à avoir de relations intimes. Même s'ils ne cherchaient plus l'intimité, de nombreuses femmes ne voulaient plus que leurs corps portent des enfants. Elles devenaient de plus en plus futiles alors que le temps passait et la population de la planète était de moins en moins nombreuse. La durée de vie des Twilighters était extrêmement longue, mais les accidents, la criminalité et, finalement la vieillesse étaient à l'origine de la diminution de la population. Un groupe d'hommes se décida à prendre les choses en mains.

L'exploration spatiale était utilisée uniquement à des fins d'observation dans le passé. Mais un groupe de scientifiques et de riches hommes d'affaires décidèrent que des mesures devaient être prises. Après avoir observé la planète Terre et sa surabondance de jeunes femmes en bonne santé, ils montèrent un programme d'extraction. Les Twilighters étaient un peu plus grands en taille et un peu plus résistants que des hommes moyens, mais ils pouvaient bien se marier avec la population humaine. Ils décidèrent de s'infiltrer dans la population de la Terre et de voir où une source fiable de jeunes femmes en bonne santé pouvait être acquise facilement. Ils voulaient acquérir des spécimens intelligentes mais aussi belles. Les Twilighters avaient une façon d'aller et venir sur terre qui était impossible à détecter pour les êtres humains. Ils pouvaient manœuvrer leurs vaisseaux sans ne jamais être remarqués.

Durant les premières années, leur travail fut effectué à la main. Mais ces dernières années avec la venue de l'ère informatique sur la Terre, ils créèrent des bases de données et des laboratoires informatiques afin de surveiller les systèmes scolaires .Ils recevaient une liste de spécimens potentiels, puis allaient les chercher pour voir si elles regroupaient toutes les exigences qui étaient nécessaires. Les Twilighters avaient leurs sens renforcés et pouvaient détecter les problèmes de santé et de virginité. Une fois qu'un spécimen était jugé intelligente, en bonne santé, magnifique, et vierge, le spécimen était suivie pour voir à quel moment il était le plus facile de l'enlever. La jeune fille était alors endormie, embarquée sur le vaisseau, et envoyée sur Twilight. Elles étaient envoyées dans une installation qui les abritaient et les formaient. Il leurs était enseigné l'histoire de Twilight, avec l'ajout d'autres études.

Vu que leurs fonctions principales seraient d'être une compagne et une mère, les cours de gestion d'une maison et d'éducation parentale étaient nécessaires. Comme la planète était très différente de la Terre, elles avaient beaucoup à apprendre. Vu que la technologie moderne et le progrès étaient la raison principale du mauvais état de la planète, de nombreuses communautés avaient vu le jour et avaient semblé prendre du recul dans le temps. Bien que certaines maisons étaient plus modernes que d' autres. Certains vivaient dans un certain primitivisme avec toutes les commodités modernes, tout dépendait de ce que le mâle préférait. Ainsi les communautés prospéraient dans une atmosphère de petite ville, où des rassemblements sociaux avaient lieu souvent. Les communications face à face étaient encouragées.

La famille Cullen vivait dans l'une de ces communautés et était une famille très unie. Il était maintenant temps pour la famille de croître et pour tous les fils d'acquérir une compagne. Ils étaient maintenant en route vers le centre de formation pour ramener leur compagne, après les avoir auparavant choisies. Mais les filles ne savaient pas que tout cela était arrangé et que ça l'était depuis quelques années. Chacun des garçons avait appris à aimer les filles depuis le temps qu'ils les avaient choisies et ils espéraient qu'ils pourraient bientôt gagner leurs cœurs aussi. Surtout Edward, il y avait quelque chose de spécial au sujet de son élue. Il était impatient de savoir de quoi l'avenir serait fait.

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre, j'attend vos avis.**

**On se retrouve très vite pour la suite**


	2. Il est venu me chercher

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Bellou Pattison, Galswinthe, Nanoulaet, izinie, Elise-rose-cullen, marjopop's, dray86, misslaccro, **

**Anonymes:**

**flopy69, axou, WillySo, MimiJolie, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

Bella POV

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour. Lorsque j'étais arrivée ici, j'avais vraiment peur. Mais les travailleurs étaient vraiment sympa et je m'étais faite de bonnes amies. J'espérais que celui qui me choisirait, serait gentil avec moi et qu'il me permettrait de continuer à voir mes amies avec qui j'avais été durant les 4 dernières années. J'étais à ce moment dans une file d'attente pour que mon compagnon potentiel me choisisse. J'étais vraiment anxieuse et me tenir ici à attendre ne faisait qu'aggraver ça. J'avais mes amies de chaque côté de moi et elles ne semblaient pas être aussi nerveuses que moi. Alice était en train de sautiller et pouvait à peine se contenir et Rosalie était à mi-figue mi-raisin de se retrouver dans cette situation. Même si elle avait pris des cours supplémentaires pour le respect et la façon d'avoir une bonne attitude. Je pensais que son compagnon devrait lui rappeler souvent.

D'accord, il était temps. Je devais me tenir debout, droite, le visage relevé. J'entendis la porte du côté s'ouvrir et j'entendis des pas. Mon audition avait beaucoup augmenté depuis que j'étais ici. Ils nous avaient dit que les injections qu'ils nous avaient fait nous permettraient d'améliorer notre santé et notre espérance de vie. Je pensais qu'ils avaient raison, parce que je n'avais pas été malade depuis mon arrivée ici. Nous n'avions pas été exposées à de très nombreux hommes. La plupart des travailleurs étaient des femelles qui avaient été prises des années auparavant sur la planète Terre car elles n'avaient jamais choisi d'être des épouses ou avaient été envoyées ici car quelque chose était arrivé à leurs maris.

Pendant que je méditais sur cela, je vis les premiers mâles passer devant moi. Je commençais à trembler, je ne savais pas si je pouvais le faire. Je détestais vraiment l'attention et d'avoir à prendre la parole alors que tous ces gars me regardaient, c'était le plus angoissant. Oh non, un mec s'arrêta et me regarda. Il me donnait la chair de poule, j'espérais qu'il continuerait de marcher. Ouf, il le fit. Oh là là, maintenant 2 gars s'étaient arrêtés pour regarder Rosalie et Alice. Ils leur demandèrent leurs noms et après leur avoir dit, ils prirent leurs mains et les emmenèrent vers une table pour s'asseoir et parler. Pendant que j'étais là à les regarder, je ne remarquai même pas un homme de grande taille en face de moi. Il me surprit un peu quand il me parla.

« Quel est ton nom? » me demanda-t-il.

« Bella » lui dis-je tranquillement avec la tête baissée.

Il posa son doigt sous mon menton et releva mon visage vers le sien. « Veux-tu aller t'asseoir à une table et parler? » demanda-t-il et je lui répondis « Oui. »

Il m' interrogea sur ma formation, sur le temps que j'avais passé dans cet endroit et plusieurs autres questions. Après avoir parlé pendant un moment, il me dit qu'il m'avait choisie et qu'il me faudrait aller à la maison avec lui, une fois les formalités administratives signées. Je le vis se lever et aller parler aux gars avec qui mes amies avaient parlés tout à l'heure. Je supposais qu'ils se connaissaient et j'espérais que s'ils choisissaient mes amies je pourrais les voir souvent. Nous fûmes ensuite renvoyées dans nos chambres pour emballer le peu d'objets personnels que nous avions acquis au fil des ans et pour dire au revoir aux travailleurs, si nous le voulions. Alice criait et sautait. Elle était tellement excitée de quitter le centre et de voir à quoi le reste de la planète ressemblait. Elle espérait également pouvoir choisir certains de ses vêtements. Elle avait grandi en haïssant les robes blanches que nous étions toutes obligées de porter. Rose était septique quant à cette situation. Elle n'aimait pas avoir à être choisie par un homme, mais elle ne voulait pas rester enfermée dans le centre pour le restant de sa vie. Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour faire nos bagages et dire au revoir à nos travailleuses favorites. Elles avaient été nos mères de substitution au fil des ans.

Quand tout fut emballé et que nous fûmes toutes prêtes à partir, on frappa à la porte. Alice se précipita pour y répondre et avança avec les trois gars dans notre chambre. Ils ramassèrent nos affaires et nous demandèrent de les suivre. J'étais curieuse de savoir si nous allions tous au même endroit, mais j'avais trop peur de le demander. Alice, cependant, fut la plus brave et prit la parole. « Vous vous connaissez les uns les autres? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui » répondit le grand blond devant Alice. « Nous sommes frères. »

Alice hurla de nouveau et ils sourirent tous. Nous les suivîmes jusqu'à un véhicule surdimensionné. On nous avait montré des images sur la façon dont les gens voyageaient, mais nous n'en avions jamais vu un de près. Mon futur compagnon, qui s'appelait Edward comme je l'avais appris plus tôt, agita sa main sur l'arrière du véhicule et une porte se releva. Lui et les autres mirent nos sacs dedans. Il la ferma fit le tour et agita sa main sur le côté du véhicule et une porte s'ouvrit vers le haut. Il me dit à moi ainsi qu'aux autres d'entrer et nous le fîmes.

Il monta sur le siège conducteur et après que tout le monde fut installé, il démarra le véhicule. Il y eut un faible ronronnement. Tout d'un coup, ce fut comme si nous flottions, puis nous avançâmes. Nous allions trop vite à mon goût, mais je gardai le silence et m'accrochai à mon siège. L'endroit où nous étions paraissait assez isolé, je ne vis pas d'autres bâtiments à proximité de l'établissement. Nous passâmes dans ce qui ressemblait à des villes, mais les bâtiments avaient des formes vraiment étranges. Ensuite, nous voyageâmes de nouveau au milieu de nulle part. Nous approchâmes d'énormes portes en fer avec des hommes armés devant elles. Ils semblaient connaître le véhicule, car ils s'écartèrent de la voie et les portes s'ouvrirent.

Ensuite, il sembla que nous remontions dans le temps. Je vis des maisons, grandes et petites, qui semblaient toutes avoir un jardin et une corde à linge. Je reconnaissais que ce qu'on nous avait enseigné dans nos classes serait mis à profit. Nous passâmes à travers ce qui ressemblait à une petite ville avec beaucoup de petits commerces. Je vis des véhicules similaires à des voiturettes de golf et des vélos. Nous passâmes dans une ruelle bien cachée et on aurait dit qu'on voyageait à travers les bois. Nous arrivâmes devant une grande maison reliée à 3 maisons légèrement plus petites, mais tout de même grandes.

Nous entrâmes dans le garage de la maison principale et tous les hommes aidèrent leur future compagne à sortir du véhicule. Je vis plusieurs petits véhicules dans le garage qui étaient semblables à ceux que j'avais vus en ville. Nous entrâmes dans la maison principale et elle était belle. De magnifiques peintures ornaient les murs avec beaucoup de photos de famille. Je vis ce qui ressemblait à un tapis orner le plancher et des napperons faits en crochets sur les meubles. Au milieu de la pièce se tenait un grand et bel homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus et une femme qui avait les mêmes yeux et la même couleur de cheveux que mon futur compagnon. Ils avaient de grands sourires et je me sentis immédiatement chez moi. Au moment où les présentations étaient sur le point d'être faites, Rosalie ouvrit la bouche.

* * *

**Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, merci pour l'accueil que reçoit cette histoire, je suis ravie.**

**On se retrouve très vite pour savoir ce que Rosalie a à dire.**

**Bonne soirée**


	3. Acte de Rosalie et présentation

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**izinie, Habswifes, peyton36, canada02, dray86, Lagasy, erika shoval, Galswinthe, misslaccro, kristen590, H223, Lisa1905**

**Anonymes:**

**Mamouneedward**_,_ **Mimijolie, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart**

* * *

_Au moment où les présentations étaient sur le point d'être faites, Rosalie ouvrit la bouche._

Bella POV

« Je veux que chacun sache ici et maintenant que je ne vais pas coopérer! » cria Rosalie.

Nous eûmes tous le souffle coupé. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait lui arriver, mais elle était mon amie et j'avais peur. « Reste tranquille, Rosalie. Tu veux être punie? » murmurai-je

Elle me répondit « Non, mais je voulais qu'ils sachent que je n'avais pas envie d'être ici et que je ne veux pas coopérer. »

L'homme blond s'avança et dit « Vous allez non seulement collaborer, mais bien vous comporter et écouter! Maintenant, je suis Carlisle Cullen et c'est ma compagne, Esme. » Il désigna la femme. « Je ne sais pas si vous avez toutes été présentées à chacun de mes fils, mais voici Edward, Emmett et Jasper. » Il désigna chaque homme en prononçant leur nom. « Je suis le chef de ce clan et mes ordres seront suivis. Chacun de mes fils sera responsable de sa compagne. Si vous avez des questions, vous devez leur demander et ils vous expliqueront tout ce que vous devez savoir. Si vous êtes entrain d'aider ma compagne ou d'apprendre de nouvelles tâches avec elle, vous pouvez lui poser des questions. Elle vous aidera dans l'apprentissage des tâches qui doivent être effectuées autour de la maison. Elle vous aidera également à personnaliser votre nouvelle maison. Vous aurez une semaine pour vous familiariser avec toutes les règles et ce qu'on attend de vous. Vous passerez du temps avec vos compagnons respectifs et apprendrez à vous connaître. Vous séjournerez dans l'une de nos chambres pendant cette semaine jusqu'à la cérémonie de liaison de samedi. Aussi cette semaine, vous vous ferez tatouer l'emblème des Cullen avec le nom de votre partenaire. »

« Ne tentez pas de vous évader, cette communauté est équipée de clôture de 3 mètres de haut avec un système d'alarme de pointe. Si vous tentez de vous échapper vous serez mise à l'isolement et nourrie que de pain et d'eau. Les sanctions supplémentaires seront décidées par votre partenaire. Toutefois, si vous suivez les règles et que vous vous comportez bien vous serez très heureuses dans cette maison. Nous ne sommes pas cruels et nous ne punissons pas sauf si vous faites quelque chose qui en vaille la peine. »

Durant tout le temps qu'il parla, Rose luttait contre Emmett et Alice et moi étions de plus en plus inquiètes. Les injections avaient améliorées nos sens et notre santé, mais nous n'avions toujours pas de quoi faire face avec la force des mâles Twilighters. Surtout Emmett, il était énorme. Il mesurait plus de 2,10 mètres de haut et était très volumineux. Edward et Jasper tournaient autour des 2 mètres de haut et n'étaient pas aussi musclés, mais ils étaient extrêmement bien bâtis. Carlisle vit que son discours ne passait pas auprès de Rosalie. Il ordonna à Emmett de l'emmener dans la salle d'isolement. Il voulait que nous les suivions tous, afin que nous puissions voir de quoi la chambre avait l'air. Je pensai qu'il espérait qu'après que nous l'eussions vue, nous ne voudrions pas avoir à y aller. Nous avançâmes à l'intérieur en passant par une porte qui était verrouillée. Je supposai que cette pièce était une sorte de salle d'observation. Il y avait une chaise face à une fenêtre qui donnait sur une autre pièce. Carlisle déverrouilla la porte de la pièce et dit à Emmett de mettre Rosalie à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle y entra en se débattant et en criant. Puis la porte fut de nouveau verrouillée. On pouvait voir par la fenêtre que la chambre avait un lit fixé au mur, une commode, et un lavabo. C'est tout. On pouvait dire qu'elle était encore entrain de crier, mais on ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Vu que je devais avoir un regard perplexe sur mon visage, Edward me dit « Les murs sont insonorisés, si nous voulons parler à quelqu'un à l'intérieur de la pièce, nous pouvons utiliser ce système d'interphone. » Il désigna un micro et des haut-parleur sur le mur. A ce moment, Alice pleurait et bien que je ne pleurais pas, j'étais vraiment effrayée. Ensuite, nous quittâmes tous la pièce.

Nous retournâmes dans la pièce où nous étions arrivés dans la maison. Carlisle nous dit: « Vous deux, allez aider Esme avec le dîner. Elle va vous montrer ce qui doit être fait. »

Après qu'il nous l'eût dit , Esme prit nos mains et nous emmena dans la cuisine. Je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. On nous avait appris au centre que nous pourrions cuisiner sur un feu ouvert ou placer les plats dans une machine qui cuisaient instantanément. Cette cuisine ressemblait à celle que j'avais sur la planète Terre. Esme nous vit regarder autour de nous et qu'Alice pleurait encore. Elle récupéra un mouchoir en tissu et le donna à Alice.

« Carlisle a fait quelques recherches et a découvert que cette méthode de cuisson de la nourriture aidait à préserver le plus possible les valeurs nutritionnelles et les saveurs. Tous les repas sont faits maison, rien de surgelés. Presque tout est fait à partir de produits non transformés. Je passerai le temps qu'il faut pour vous apprendre à tout préparer. Une fois que vous serez unies et que vous vivrez avec votre compagnon, vous serez responsable de la plupart des repas de votre propre maison. Nous prendrons quelques repas de famille ici de temps en temps. Parfois, vous irez dîner en ville dans un petit restaurant appelé New Moon. Il est tenu par une femme très gentille, et elle va s'occuper de la cérémonie de liaison. »

Elle commença à sortir des articles d'un appareil réfrigérée. Alice et moi l'observâmes silencieusement. Elle nous demanda qui voulait couper des légumes. Alice se porta volontaire parce qu'elle savait que les couteaux et moi ne nous entendions pas. Je n'étais peut-être pas tombée malade depuis que j'étais arrivée sur Twilight, mais j'avais eu beaucoup d'accidents.

Je me proposai pour aider à faire les pâtes. Nous travaillâmes diligemment jusqu'à ce que tout soit fini. Nous mîmes la table et Esme appela les hommes dans la pièce. Esme prépara l'assiette de Carlisle et d'Emmett, puis nous dit de préparer les assiettes d'Edward et de Jasper. Vu que nous ne savions pas exactement quoi et combien de chaque aliment ils aimaient, ils nous guidèrent sur ce qu'ils voulaient manger.

Edward nous dit « Quand vous vous serez habituées à ce qu'on aime ou pas, vous serez en mesure de préparer nos assiettes sans notre aide. »

Esme nous dit « Remplissez vos assiettes les filles et asseyez-vous à côté de vos compagnons. »

Nous remplîmes nos assiettes et profitâmes de notre repas. Après avoir mangé la plupart de notre repas, Carlisle dit: « Après le repas, vous contribuerez à aider Esme à nettoyer la cuisine et faire la vaisselle. Je vous donnerai une heure avec vos partenaires et vous vous retirerez dans votre chambre. Demain, vous vous lèverez et serez prêtes pour aider Esme dans la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner à 7h00 précise. Les garçons ont tous reçu un congé pour en apprendre plus sur vous cette semaine et ils seront également à la maison la semaine prochaine. Bien que si Rosalie continue à agir comme cela, Emmett devra probablement retourner au travail et prendre congé à une date ultérieure. Nous devrons improviser au moment venu. Demain, les garçons vous emmèneront faire le tour de nos biens et de nos habitations. Mes trois fils ont des maisons identiques. Esme vous aidera à coudre, à faire du crochet, à tricoter, à peindre, et tout ce qui doit encore être fait pour personnaliser chacune de vos maisons. Vous devrez discuter avec vos partenaires sur leurs goûts, leurs couleurs préférées, etc »

« Cette semaine, votre travail sera d'assister Esmé pour les tâches ménagères, de vous familiariser avec la maison et les terrains, et de passer du temps avec votre partenaire. En outre, Esme vous aidera à choisir le tissu pour les robes que vous porterez à la cérémonie de liaison. » A cette nouvelle, Alice commença à sourire et à rebondir sur son siège.

« Si Rosalie continue d'être difficile, alors je suis désolé Emmett mais ta cérémonie sera reportée. Tu as toujours la possibilité de la renvoyer et de choisir quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Non, je la veux. Il y a quelque chose en elle qui m'attire vers elle. Je vais juste être patient et j'espère qu'elle se rapprochera » répondit Emmett.

« OK, c'est toi qui vois. Mais j'ai le sentiment que tu vas avoir les mains pleines avec celle-là » répondit Carlisle. A présent, tout le monde avait fini de manger et nous fûmes renvoyées de la table. Esme, Alice, et moi débarrassâmes la table et nous mîmes à nettoyer la cuisine. Je lavais la vaisselle, Alice l'essuya et Esme la rangea. Il ne nous fallut pas très longtemps pour que la cuisine soit étincelante de propreté.

Les garçons attendaient que nous quittions la cuisine. Ils prirent nos mains et nous amenèrent dans des directions opposées. Edward me tira vers un petit canapé et continua à me tenir la main en jouant avec mes doigts. J'avais remarqué qu'à chaque fois qu'il me touchait, c'était comme une étincelle électrique qui traversait mon corps. Nous fûmes silencieux quelques instants avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Je veux que tu sois à l'aise avec moi et je veux que tu me poses toutes les questions que tu veux. Je veux que tu sois respectueuse envers moi et je ferai la même chose pour toi. Tu ne tenteras pas de t'échapper. Tu seras respectueuse avec tout le monde dans cette maison. Les seuls mâles avec qui tu peux parler sont mes frères et mon père, à moins que je ne t'en donne la permission. Tu ne peux pas laisser un autre mâle te toucher. Si quelqu'un te touche contre ta volonté, tu viendras immédiatement me voir. Si je ne suis pas disponible, tu le diras à l'un de mes frères ou à mon père. Nous gérerons la situation. Tu ne peux pas quitter notre terrain sauf si tu es accompagnée ou si tu as la permission de sortir. Tu aideras à cuisiner 3 repas par jour, nettoyer, et faire les corvées. Mère te montrera plus tard ce que cela implique. Ce sont les règles immédiates et si des règles supplémentaires doivent être ajoutées, je t'en informerai. Tu as des questions? » demanda-t-il.

Je secouai la tête et dit « Non, pas sur les règles. » Les règles étaient à peu près ce à quoi je m'attendais et avec lesquelles je vivais depuis mon arrivée sur Twilight.

« Que fais-tu pour vivre? » demandais-je.

« Je suis médecin, j'aide mon père dans un cabinet privé en ville. Nous sommes également de garde et avons une salle de soins mise en place ici dans la maison principale. Elle est disponible pour les urgences et nous y travaillons un jour par semaine pour les gens qui vivent dans la communauté » répondit-il.

Nous continuâmes à parler de différentes choses jusqu'à ce que notre heure soit finie. Il ne lâcha jamais ma main durant ce temps. Son père apparut et nous dit qu'il était temps d'aller au lit. Alice et moi fûmes conduites à l'étage dans une grande chambre avec 3 lits. Esme nous donna nos chemises de nuit et aussi des vêtements pour le lendemain. Elle nous montra la salle de bain et nous précisa que nous avions une heure pour aller au lit. Carlisle et elle quittèrent la chambre et nous entendîmes le déclic d'une serrure, non pas que nous avions prévu d'aller quelque part. Alice commença à pleurer et je lui dis d'utiliser la salle de bain en première et de se reprendre. J'attendis mon tour et appréciai ma douche chaude. La chemise de nuit était très douce et confortable. Je remarquai qu'on ne nous avait pas fourni de sous-vêtements. Nous fûmes toutes deux prêtes pour aller au lit avant l'heure demandée. Ça avait été une longue journée et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour voir de quoi le lendemain serait fait.

* * *

**Et voilà, bon ben on va dire que Rosalie n'a pas l'air ravie d'être là :)**

**J'attend vos avis, on se retrouve demain pour la suite**

**Bonne soirée**


	4. Point de vue d'Edward du premier jour

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**dray86, Galswinthe, sand91, izinie, Lagasy, Jandi2012, Nanoulaet, peyton36, kristen590, **

**Anonymes:**

**axou, flopy69, Mimijolie, Mel, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

Précédemment dans Planet Twilight: _Ca avait été une longue journée et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour voir de quoi le lendemain serait fait._

**Edward POV**

J'étais ici debout à l'extérieur de cette salle, nerveux comme un Oci* dans une pièce pleine de rocking-chair. On aurait pu penser que j'étais un garçon de 17 ans, au lieu d'être une personne de 35 ans bien éduqué. J'étais médecin depuis plusieurs années et je partageais un cabinet avec mon père, en ville. C'était un cabiné très fructueux parce que mon père était aussi un scientifique très connu. Il était médecin depuis longtemps et avait une très bonne réputation en tant que docteur et en tant que scientifique. Il avait plusieurs remèdes sous sa ceinture et il avait mis au point des traitements pour de nombreuses maladies et affections connues. J'espérais juste qu'un jour je pourrais être à la hauteur de sa réputation.

Aujourd'hui était un grand pas en tant qu'individu qui mûrissait, et j'avais tellement hâte d'avoir ma propre compagne et de fonder ma famille. J'avais construit une maison qui était prête pour elle, et j'espérais qu'elle viendrait à l'apprécier autant que moi.

J'attendais ce jour depuis longtemps. Je voulais attendre que mes frères puissent aussi choisir une partenaire. Il y avait plusieurs années, mes frères et moi avions commencé à explorer les fichiers des filles qui seraient disponibles dans quelques années. Peu de monde avait accès aux fichiers. Mais quand votre père était un Surveillant*, vous aviez des privilèges supplémentaires. Mes frères et moi avions immédiatement été attirés par 3 filles spécifiques. Mon père s'était arrangé pour que les 3 filles soient logées ensemble et que leur formation soit spécifiquement adaptée à notre mode de vie. Nous voulions que la transition de nos compagnes soit aussi aisée que possible.

Donc j'étais là à espérer qu'elle me donnerait une chance de lui faire la cour. J'avais jeté un œil dans les fichiers de mes frères pour voir qui d'autre allait entrer dans notre foyer. J'étais le fils aîné, donc, j'étais le second en charge de la maison, juste derrière mon père.

La compagne de Jasper semblait être une jeune fille vive, elle était très petite et serait facile à manipuler. Tant que Jasper arriverait à garder son enthousiasme sous contrôle, elle conviendrait bien. Le choix de compagne d'Emmett était très discutable. Son dossier était plein de marques rouges et d'avertissements. Elle était grande, blonde et sculpturale, mais elle ne correspondait pas au grand corps d'Emmett. Quand je l'avais interrogé à ce sujet, il m'avait dit qu'il aimait les défis. Oh eh bien, mieux valait que se soit lui que moi. Mon choix s'était porté sur un ange calme et doux, dont le fichier et la photo m'avaient sauté dessus et m'avait amené à vouloir en savoir plus sur elle. Je m'étais assuré qu'elle ne soit exposée à aucun mâle et qu'aucun n'ait accès à elle. Aujourd'hui, c'était juste pour le spectacle. Nous savions qui nous voulions, ce n'était qu'une formalité qui devait être effectuée.

Je pouvais entendre leurs battements de cœur dans l'autre pièce, il semblait que les filles étaient toutes aussi nerveuses que les mâles qui attendaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Une travailleuse ouvrit la porte et nous entrâmes dans la salle. Je pris un peu de recul pour observer. Je vis que mon ange était là, debout et elle était plus belle que sur n'importe quelle photo pouvant la représenter. Elle avait de longs cheveux acajous et de profonds yeux bruns dans lesquels je pourrais me plonger pour toujours.

Oh, je n'y croyais pas! Certains mâles s'arrêtaient tout simplement devant ma beauté. Je grognais, ils jetèrent un regard vers moi et passèrent ensuite leur chemin. Après que mes frères eurent pris leurs compagnes pour parler plus loin, je fis mon chemin vers Bella. Je connaissais son nom, mais je lui demandais quand même. Je pris sa main et ressentis une secousse électrique. C'était la raison pour laquelle j'avais été attiré par elle, j'étais son véritable compagnon. C'était maintenant confirmé par le bourdonnement électrique qui palpitait à travers mon corps. J'espérais seulement pouvoir faire patienter mon corps jusqu'à la fin de la cérémonie de liaison.

Nous discutâmes un peu puis je lui dit que j'allais l'emmener chez moi. Je retrouvai ensuite mes frères et nous avions procédâmes au remplissage des formulaires et au paiement des frais qui étaient associés à l'achat d'une compagne. Ce n'était pas très cher si on comptait l'extraction, le transport, le logement, l'alimentation, la formation et leur transformation en une personne digne d'être une compagne. Après que toute la paperasse fut signée et le paiement effectué, nous allâmes récupérer nos filles.

La sortie de l'établissement et le retour à la maison fut assez calme. Nous passâmes dans la ville où Jasper et moi travaillions durant une partie de la semaine. J'allais devoir emmener mon ange et lui faire visiter la ville une fois qu'elle serait plus habituée à moi et que je n'aurais plus à me soucier qu'elle tente de s'évader. Nous approchâmes de notre communauté et passâmes les portes. Elles permettaient de garder nos compagnes à l'intérieur et d'empêcher les invités indésirables d'entrer. Alors que je traversais la petite ville que nous avions établie, je leur montrai plusieurs boutiques où elles pourraient aller faire du shopping. Je leur dis que Mère les emmènerait et qu'elle les aiderait à mettre en place certaines des pièces de leur maison. Elle allait leur montrer où se trouvait l'épicerie et où acheter du tissu pour leurs vêtements.

Il était très probable que nous les emmènerions faire du tourisme et que nous leur montrerions les magasins avant ça. Mais Mère pourrait les aider pour la plupart de leurs achats. La ville semblait grandir chaque jour. Plus les mâles se joignaient à notre mode de vie, plus la communauté grandissait. Nous pouvions accueillir de nombreux ménages dans cette communauté, sans avoir à agrandir notre territoire. Nous arrivâmes à la maison et je me garai dans le garage.

Tout le monde me suivit dans la maison pour aller retrouver Mère et Père. Ils étaient debout, nous attendant dans la pièce familiale. A ce moment là, Rosalie commença brusquement. Je savais qu'elle allait avoir des problèmes et j'avais dit à Emmett qu'il avait fait un mauvais choix. Mais non, il ne m'avait pas écouté et même Père avait misé 2 centas* dessus . Mais Emmett était déterminé à l'avoir comme compagne.

Père accueillit les filles et s'occupa de leur expliquer certaines règles et les informations qui leurs seraient utiles. J'étais sur le point d'intervenir avec Emmett et Rosalie, parce que je voyais que ça distrayait Bella et Alice. Mais Père prit l'initiative et dit à Emmett d'emmener Rosalie dans la chambre d'isolement. Père l'avait faite construire pour ça mais elle n'avait jamais été utilisée avant aujourd'hui. La maison principale était construite depuis un certain temps, mais nous venions de terminer l'ajout de nos 3 maisons individuelles de sorte que nous étions prêts pour nos compagnes pour avoir l'intimité nécessaire.

Après qu'Emmett eût placé Rosalie dans la chambre d'isolement, il revint vers la famille. Jasper avait son bras autour d'Alice qui essayait de calmer ses pleurs et mon ange avait l'air terrifiée. Je lui fis un câlin et passa ma main dans ses cheveux pour la rassurer. Père leur dit d'aider Mère dans la cuisine. Elles quittèrent la pièce.

« Emmett, nous ne pouvons pas la laisser bouleverser les autres filles. Tu vas devoir avoir de la poigne avec elle, le plus tôt possible » déclara notre père.

« Je sais, mais elle est ma véritable compagne et je ressens une force d'attraction vers elle, je veux juste qu'elle m'aime » lui dit tristement Emmett.

« Oui, je sais que cela va être difficile. Mais je ne veux pas qu'elle perturbe ce foyer. Tu dois reprendre son contrôle ou j'interviendrai et je jugerai de ma propre punition. Comprends-tu? » lui demanda Père.

« Oui, Père » répondit Emmett.

Puis Père nous regarda Jasper et moi et dit « On dirait que vous avez pris deux gagnantes et elles semblent avoir de grandes personnalités. Alice est mignonne comme un bouton et Bella est magnifique. Je suis impatient de pouvoir jouer avec ces adorables petits-enfants que nous allons voir courir ici. Nous devrions bâtir l'école à temps avant que les enfants soient assez âgés pour y participer. Parce que si j'ai des petites-filles, elles seront incapables d'aller dans une école laïque et je ne vais pas les envoyer loin dans un centre de formation. »

Nous hochâmes la tête en accord. Puis Mère nous appela pour le dîner.

Le dîner se déroula bien et fut très agréable. Les filles essayèrent très fort de nous faire plaisir et mon ange se sentait si bien assise à côté de moi. Quand Père nous informa que nous pourrions passer une heure avec elles après qu'elles auraient nettoyé la cuisine, je devins de nouveau nerveux. Après être sorti de table, je commençai à chercher dans ma tête toutes les choses que je devais dire à Bella. Après qu'elle eût fini le nettoyage, je l'emmenai vers le canapé et nous nous assîmes côte à côte. Je ne voulais pas renoncer à sa main, alors je la gardai, et je jouai avec ses doigts.

Je lui expliquai quelques-unes des règles et elle sembla les accepter dans la foulée. Elle me demanda ce que je faisais dans la vie et nous en discutâmes pendant un petit moment. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, mon père nous informa que c'était l'heure du coucher pour les filles et nous nous séparâmes. Je me dirigeai vers ma maison et décidai qu'une douche froide serait la meilleure chose pour mettre fin à ma journée. J'étais si près d'avoir tout ce que je désirais que je pouvais presque le goûter. J'avais hâte d'être à demain.

* * *

* Oci ou Ocicat - L' Ocicat est un grand animal athlétique avec un corps solide et bien musclé. Il a une légère fourrure courte brillante et satinée. Leurs fourrures sont similaires à la fourrure des animaux sauvages soit rayées ou tachées. Vous pouvez choisir parmi une grande variété de couleurs. L' Ocicat ressemble à un chat et peut faire des choses comme un bon chien. Ils peuvent être formés pour aller chercher, marcher en laisse et pour d'autres commandes de base comme venir, s'asseoir, se lever, dormir et même parler. Ils aiment jouer avec des jouets et barboter dans l'eau. Ils sont très conviviales et sont considérés comme extrêmement dévoués à leurs propriétaires. Il s'agit d'un animal domestique favorisée sur Twilight, en raison de son intelligence et de sa loyauté.

*Surveillant - Aîné qui aide à établir le programme d'extraction.

*Centas - Une ancienne forme de monnaie qui est dépassée.

* * *

**Coucou et voilà on sait maintenant ce que ressent et pense Edward.**

**Qu'en avez-vous pensés?**

**Pour celles et peut-être ceux que ça intéresse l'auteur à un blog pour cette histoire le lien est sur mon profil, ça vous aidera peut-être à mettre des images sur l'histoire.**

**On se retrouve peut-être tout à l'heure, je vais certainement vous poster un deuxième chapitre aujourd'hui.**

**Bizoo **


	5. Promenade, Emily, commencement des robes

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Aima75, Jandi2012, aelita48, Galswinthe, kristen590, dray86, izinie, peyton36, **

**Anonymes:**

**flopy69, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

_Ça avait été une longue journée et je ne pouvais pas attendre pour voir de quoi demain serait fait._

POV Bella

Nous nous réveillâmes quand notre réveil sonna à 06h00. Nous nous relayâmes dans la salle de bain, et nous habillâmes. Je portai une robe bleue et Alice une rouge. Je demanderai à Esme la signification des couleurs des robes plus tard dans la journée. Nous fîmes notre lit et nous assîmes sur le bord en attendant que notre porte soit déverrouillée. A 07h00, nous entendîmes le déclic de la serrure et Carlisle ouvrit la porte. Il nous emmena jusqu'à la cuisine où Esme commença le petit-déjeuner. Elle me dit de commencer à faire les biscuits et elle sortit la viande et les œufs de l'unité de réfrigération. Elle fit découper et laver les fruits à Alice. Elle mit la viande à frire et commença à casser les œufs dans un saladier. Nous avions l'air de bien travailler ensemble.

Alice et moi apprîmes beaucoup de choses sur la cuisine et sur la façon de cuire les différentes viandes à chaque repas. Certains des animaux sur Twilight étaient différents de ceux sur Terre. Beaucoup d'animaux étaient transportés de la Terre et élevés sur Twilight pour que les filles qui arrivaient aient une transition plus facile et qu'elles aient la nourriture à laquelle elles étaient habituées sur Terre.

Le petit-déjeuner fut préparé rapidement et efficacement et la table mise. Esme dit aux hommes que le déjeuner était servi et ils prirent leur place à table.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa à peu près comme le dîner de la veille. Carlisle commença à parler. « Après le petit déjeuner et débarrassé, les garçons vous récupéreront et vous commencerez la visite de la propriété. Vous reviendrez à la cuisine à 11h00 pour commencer à préparer le déjeuner » dit-il.

Puis il tourna son attention directement vers moi et dit. « Bella s'il te plaît va chercher quelques morceaux de pains et une bouteille d'eau et place les à côté d'Emmett. »

Je répondis vite « Oui, Monsieur. » Je me levai de la table et récupérai les aliments demandés. Puis je me rassis à côté d'Edward.

Il parla ensuite à Emmett, «Donne à Rosalie sa nourriture, reste avec elle et parle lui. Si elle ne coopère pas ou si elle est impolie avec toi, laisse-la de nouveau seule. Si elle est prête à te parler calmement, reste avec elle et fait sa connaissance. »

Il congédia ensuite tout le monde et nous procédâmes au nettoyage de la cuisine. Après que nous eûmes fini, Edward me prit la main et nous sortîmes par la porte arrière. La zone située derrière la maison était presque aussi belle que l'intérieur de la maison. Le porche arrière avait un énorme barbecue et un coin salon. Directement en sortant du porche se trouvait un joli jardin fleuri avec une grande fontaine au centre de celui-ci. Entre les fragrances des magnifiques fleurs et le bruit de l'eau, ça me donna une sensation relaxante et calmante. Nous nous promenâmes sur le chemin à travers les fleurs. Je pouvais voir le potager venir à portée de vue et plus loin sur la propriété se trouvait un petit cottage.

«Qui vit dans cette maison? » demandai-je.

« Emily » répondit-il. « Elle aide ma mère avec le jardin, la lessive, et toutes les autres tâches pour lesquelles ma mère a besoin d'aide. Quand mon père a vu que c'était entrain de devenir trop pour ma mère qui tentait de maintenir un foyer et d'élever 3 garçons turbulents, il a acquis à Emily pour l'aider. C'est une Quileute* de la planète La Push. Elle et Sam, son compagnon, ont été attaqués par un animal sauvage sur leur planète d'origine. Sam a été tué et elle a été grièvement blessée. Twilight avait une équipe d'extraction sur La Push et sa famille les ont prié de la ramener sur Twilight afin qu'elle puisse recevoir des soins médicaux. Père était présent au centre lors de son arrivée et il a soigné ses blessures. Il a été tellement impressionné par sa personnalité docile et douce qu'il l'a ramenée à la maison. Elle n'était plus en mesure d'avoir des enfants, alors elle aurait été indésirable comme compagne et incapable d'être une éleveuse. Ne soit pas choquée par son apparence. Elle a une fourrure couleur rouille et de profondes cicatrices sur son visage » dit-il. Je hochai la tête et avançai avec lui vers la maison.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'à la porte du chalet et Edward frappa. La porte s'ouvrit et une belle femelle en sortit avec un sourire radieux et un léger boitement. « Salut, Edward. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui et qui est avec toi? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire tordu.

«C'est Bella, ma compagne. Bella, voici Emily » dit-il.

Nous nous saluâmes et elle se mit à marcher avec nous à travers le jardin. Elle expliqua que les légumes seraient bientôt récoltés et qu'elle aiderait pour la mise en conserve. Je fus tout d'un coup attaquée par une sorte d'oiseau. Edward le chassa et regarda immédiatement si j'étais blessée. Il trouva une égratignure sur ma jambe et me dit qu'il fallait retourner à la maison afin qu'il puisse mettre un désinfectant dessus. En regardant plus attentivement, je vis plusieurs oiseaux dans le jardin récoltant des insectes. Ils ressemblaient à un croisement entre un canard et un poulet.

« Là-bas il y a la maison des dreck. C'est un dreck qui t'a attaquée. Emily a l'habitude de ramasser les œufs tous les jours et en laisse toujours quelques uns pour éclore. De cette façon, nous aurons toujours une nouvelle couvée. Nous emmenons ceux qui sont trop vieux pour pondre des œufs chez le boucher. Mère s'en sert pour les échanger contre d'autres viandes. Elle n'aime pas vraiment les tuer et Père ne lui fait pas faire. Bella, on va rentrer à la maison pour que je puisse soigner ta jambe » me dit-il.

Nous commençâmes à marcher vers la maison, quand il se retourna pour parler à Emily. « Emily, Mère pourrait avoir besoin de toi pour l'aider dans la maison cet après-midi. Elle va aider les filles à choisir les tissus de leurs robes pour la cérémonie de liaison, elles ont seulement cette semaine pour les terminer » dit-il.

«Je viendrai à la maison vers 13h00. Si elle a besoin de moi plus tôt, elle peut m' appeler. Je dois désherber le jardin et ficeler certains des plants de tomates qui tentent de se défaire » dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Nous fîmes notre chemin de retour vers la maison et vers ce que je devinais être le domaine clinique. Il y avait une porte qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison et une autre porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Je jetai un œil vers l'extérieur et y vis un petit parking à côté de la clinique. Il y avait une chaise et un bureau dans le coin et il y avait plusieurs sièges qui semblaient confortables le long des murs. Edward m'entraîna à travers une autre porte qui menait dans un couloir.

«Mon père et moi partageons ce bureau», dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en me laissant regarder à l'intérieur. Dans la pièce se trouvait un canapé noir qui était le long du mur à côté de la porte et il y avait 2 bureaux et 2 bahuts, un ensemble de chaque côté de la pièce. Un système de classeur était sur le mur opposé face à la porte. Il ferma la porte et je le suivis dans une salle d'examen.

« Nous avons 2 salles d'examen et une salle de repos que les patients peuvent utiliser. Grimpe sur la table et laisse-moi te soigner cette jambe » dit-il. Je sautai sur la table pendant qu'il alla chercher son matériel. Il revint avec un liquide nettoyant, de la crème antibactérienne, et des pansements. Après avoir tout placé, il nettoya et pansa rapidement la plaie.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé avec ma jambe, il me ramena à l'accueil. Quand nous arrivâmes, je m'arrêtai et regardai vers le bureau. « Qui travaille à ce bureau? » demandai-je.

Il me jeta un regard pensif et dit «Tanya». Nous retournâmes ensuite à l'extérieur en marchant sur le terrain.

«Très bien » dis-je. J'étais incertaine. Qu'est-ce qui c'était passé avec son visage quand il avait prononcé ce nom ? Je savais qu'il ne travaillait pas durant les deux prochaines semaines, alors je finirai par savoir qui était cette personne Tanya et pourquoi son nom dérangeait Edward.

Nous marchâmes sur un sentier dans les bois se tenant par la main et en se jetant des regards rapides . Comme l'heure du déjeuner se rapprochait, nous retournâmes à la maison. Alice, Esme, et moi préparâmes des sandwichs avec du pain fraîchement préparés et de la charcuterie. Nous avons plaçâmes un grand bol de salade, les sandwichs, des fruits frais et des cornichons sur la table. Le déjeuner était prêt et Esme me dit d'aller mettre le pain et l'eau à côté de la place d'Emmett. Les hommes vinrent à table et nous nous assîmes pour manger. Alors que nous mangions, nous obtînmes nos instructions pour le reste de la journée. Je me sentais déjà à la maison avec cette routine même si j'étais dans cette maison depuis seulement 24 heures.

«Emmett, comment ça s'est passé ce matin avec Rosalie? » demanda Carlisle.

« Pas bien, elle a jeté le pain contre la cloison de verre » dit-il d' une voix vaincue.

« Donne lui juste sa ration pour cette fois et laisse la. Tu pourras essayer de lui parler de nouveau demain. » lui dit Carlisle.

« Alice et Bella, vous aiderez Esme à choisir le tissu de votre robe pour la cérémonie de liaison. Les robes seront toutes réalisées dans le même modèle, il est déjà choisi. Esme vous dira ce qu'il reste à faire. Vous serez toujours avec elle jusqu'à l'heure de préparer le dîner, je n'ai donc pas besoin de vous dire l'heure » dit-il.

Edward prit la parole et dit: «Mère, j'ai dit à Emily que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'aide cet après-midi et elle a dit qu'elle serait là à 13:00. »

« Merci, Fils » dit-elle avec un sourire. Nous nettoyâmes le déjeuner et suivîmes Esme dans une pièce à côté de la cuisine.

Il y avait plusieurs machines à coudre posées sur de longues tables et il y avait des rangées de tissu le long d'un mur qui ressemblait à un arc en ciel éclaté. Alice cria et se précipita vers le tissu. Le long de l'autre mur, il y avait quelques machines à laver et il y avait une autre porte donnant sur l'extérieur. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers la porte et vis plusieurs cordes à linge près de la maison à côté du jardin de fleurs.

« Très bien, les filles, vous pouvez choisir votre tissu afin que nous puissions commencer ces robes. La couleur préférée d'Edward est le bleu et celle de Jasper est le rouge. J'ai plusieurs différents types de soie et j'ai aussi des tissus qui ne peuvent être trouvés que sur Twilight » dit-elle.

Alors c'était la raison pour laquelle nous portions ces robes colorées, c'étaient les couleurs favorites des garçons. Alice avait l'air d'être sur le point de hyperventiler et je pensais que j'allais devoir lui jeter un seau d'eau froide pour la calmer.

« Oh mon dieu, je n'ai jamais vu ou ressenti quelque chose comme ça! Nous pouvons vraiment choisir ce que nous voulons porter, Esme? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tant que c'est rouge, alors tu peux choisir le tissu que tu aimes le plus » lui dit Esme en souriant. Elle avait l'air très heureuse de nous voir excitée de faire les robes. Alice et moi commençâmes à sentir et à comparer chacun des tissus. Nous nous décidâmes toutes les deux sur le même type de tissu. Il avait une lueur irisée dessus, de sorte que d'un côté il semblait argent et de l'autre soit rouge ou bleu.

« C'est un tissu shimrilic*, et il est semblable à la soie, mais le tissu ne se produit que dans une partie de ce monde et il est très cher. Nous devons être prudentes dans notre façon de poser le modèle sur le tissu et de le découper, de sorte que la robe ait un aspect uniforme et bouge correctement » dit-elle.

Nous amenâmes nos tissus sur la table et les déroulâmes. Au même moment, Emily arriva et nous aida à commencer à poser les modèles sur le tissu. Alice et moi faisions environ la même taille, mais elle était plus petite. La seule chose qui aurait besoin d'être ajustée serait la longueur, nous serions donc en mesure d'utiliser le même modèle. Esme choisit un tissu shimrilic violet, mais elle utilisa un modèle totalement différent. Avec l'aide d'Emily, nous coupâmes nos morceaux de tissu et fûmes prêtes pour commencer à coudre. Alice, Esme, moi commençâmes à coudre les morceaux ensemble alors qu' Emily se déplaçait entre Alice et moi pour vérifier que les pièces allaient correctement ensemble. À la fin de l'après-midi nous avions la plupart des morceaux cousus ensemble et il était temps de commencer le dîner.

Nous préparâmes un rôti, des pommes de terre, et des quids* pour le dîner. Nous commencions à être à court de pain fait maison, alors Esme nous dit qu'elle nous aiderait à en préparer dans les prochains jours. Le dîner se passa bien et nous pûmes passer une heure avec nos compagnons après que nous eûmes nettoyé après le repas. Cette fois, nous nous assîmes sur la balançoire du porche en appréciant la brise du soir. Quand il me prit la main, je ressentis le courant électrique familier traverser mon corps. Je regardai dans ses magnifiques yeux verts et me perdis dedans. Il se rapprocha et j' oubliai comment respirer.

« Respire, Bella » dit-il doucement.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et il se pencha légèrement vers l'avant jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent. Je fermai les yeux et fus presque vaincue par l'électricité qui traversait mon corps. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce que je faisais, alors je me détendis et fis ce qui me semblait bien. Nos lèvres dansèrent ensemble et je sentis sa langue toucher mes lèvres. Je haletai et il saisit l'occasion pour mettre sa langue dans ma bouche. Je n'avais encore aucune idée, alors je continuai à imiter ses gestes. Au moment où Carlisle vint me chercher pour aller au lit, j' étais complètement allumé et n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire à ce sujet. J'avais entendu parler il y avait longtemps, de douches froides qui étaient une solution pour réprimer le désir. J'eus le sentiment qu'une douche froide arriverait dans mon avenir proche. Alice et moi suivîmes la même routine que la nuit précédente. La seule différence était que ce soir elle ne pleurait pas, la confection de vêtements l'avait vraiment ragaillardie. Encore une fois, nous fûmes prêtes pour le lit avant l'extinction des feux et nous avions hâte d'être à demain.

* * *

*Quileute - Espèce humanoïde qui est complètement recouverte de longs poils. La plupart gardent leur fourrure bien taillée. Certaines couleurs de poils sont très rares et sont recherchés à des fins de reproduction. La plupart des Quileutes viennent sur Twilight volontairement, parce que la plupart de la planète La Push vit dans la pauvreté et dans des conditions de vie médiocres. Twilight offre de l'aide à la planète. Les Quileutes sont amenés sur Twilight à des fins de reproduction et d'accouplement.

*Shimrilic - Tissus fabriqués à partir d'une sorte unique de ver luisant.

*Quids- Légumes-racines, semblables à des carottes de couleur pourpre.

* * *

**Et voilà, comme promis un deuxième chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous l'avez appréciés, j'attend vos coms.**

**A demain pour la suite**


	6. Tatouages et robes

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**erika shoval, miangemidemon02, Cricrou86, kristen590, Galswinthe, Jandi2012, aelita48, izinie, dray86, peyton36, **

**Anonymes:**

**canada02, axou, lizs, flopy69, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

_Précédemment: Encore une fois, nous fûmes prêtes pour aller au lit avant l'extinction des feux et nous avions hâte d'être à demain._

**Bella POV**

Alice et moi nous réveillâmes et commençâmes notre matinée, comme nous l'avions fait la veille. Lorsque Carlisle arriva à la porte ce matin-là, il nous expliqua que la routine de ce matin allait être un peu différente.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez commencer votre journée à la clinique » dit-il.

Nous le suivîmes en bas des escaliers où nous retrouvâmes Edward et Jasper. Ils prirent chacun nos mains et nous emmenèrent vers l'accueil de la clinique.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez avoir vos tatouages et vos puces. Les deux sont essentiels pour votre suivi, si vous essayez de vous échapper. Vous serez sous anesthésie, de sorte que la procédure sera sans douleur. Nous allons attendre ici jusqu'à ce qu'il termine avec Rosalie et puis vous irez chacune dans une salle d'examen » dit-il.

Edward et Jasper prirent tous deux un siège dans la zone d'accueil et nous assirent sur leurs genoux. J'étais heureuse d'être sous anesthésie, parce que je détestais les aiguilles et je m'évanouissais à la vue du sang. J'aurais dû savoir ce qui se passait quand on nous avait donné une robe sans manches ce matin.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dévoilant Emmett portant une Rosalie sous anesthésie. Elle avait l'air terrible, ses cheveux étaient gras et elle portait encore les vêtements du centre de formation. Je n'eus pas beaucoup de temps pour penser à elle, avant d'être emmenée dans une salle d'examen.

« Monte sur la table, allonge-toi et relaxe-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, mon ange » me dit Edward. Je grimpai sur la table et m'allongeai.

« Il s'agit d'un gaz tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter « , me dit-il. Il mit le masque sur mon visage et me dit de prendre de grandes inspirations. Tout commença à devenir flou puis plus rien.

~oo000oo~

Je commençai peu à peu à me réveiller. Je ne pourrais pas dire combien de temps s'était écoulé. Mes yeux étaient lourds et j'essayais de les ouvrir.

« Prends ton temps mon ange, tu pourrais te sentir étourdie au premier abord. Il faut juste y aller doucement » me dit une voix douce.

Je reconnus la voix d'Edward, mais je ne pouvais pas penser clairement. Je sentis une main douce caresser mon visage. Je savais que c'était Edward car je pouvais ressentir l'électricité découler de son toucher. Aucun contact ne m'avait fait ressentir ça avant. Puis je sentis une compresse froide caresser ma peau alors que j'essayais à nouveau d'ouvrir mes yeux. Cette fois je réussis et tombai nez à nez avec les plus époustouflants yeux verts et cheveux cuivrés. Ses cheveux cachaient une partie de ses yeux et je levai la main et balayai ses cheveux de son front. Il retint son souffle quand mes doigts touchèrent son visage. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'y attarder un instant et de faire courir mes doigts dans sa douche chevelure. Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant plusieurs minutes pendant que je jouais avec ses cheveux, il continuait de faire passer la douce compresse sur mon front et mes joues.

« Comment tu te sens? Tu es étourdie? » me demanda-t-il avec l'inquiétude marquée dans ses yeux. J'essayai de me relever un peu plus dans le lit, mais la salle commença à tourner. Il remarqua mon oscillation et me repoussa gentiment sur le lit.

« Tu peux continuer à rester ici aussi longtemps que tu en as besoin. Nous prendrons un déjeuner léger et Alice et toi continuerez à travailler sur vos robes. Mais je veux que tu restes assise pendant quelques minutes. Je t'ai pris un jus d'orange et je veux que tu en boives un peu. Tu n'as pas eu de petit déjeuner et tu as besoin de le boire pour tenir jusqu'au déjeuner » dit-il.

Il m' aida à m'asseoir et je bus le jus. Ma bouche était sèche et je réalisai que j'avais soif. Je regardai autour de moi et remarquai que je ne connaissais pas la pièce.

« A qui est cette chambre? » Demandai-je.

« C'est notre chambre » dit-il avec un sourire narquois. « Mon père a pensé qu'il pouvait nous faire confiance pour ne pas faire quelque chose d'inapproprié avec Alice et toi puisque vous veniez juste d'être mises sous anesthésie. »

Mon visage rougit et je le détournai de lui. Il posa ses doigts sous mon menton et tourna mon visage vers lui et dit « Ne détourne pas ton beau visage de moi mon ange. Tu es en sécurité dans cette chambre jusqu'à après la cérémonie de liaison , puis tu seras à moi et je ferai ce qu'il me plaît. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Tu feras l'expérience du plaisir et tu te plieras à ma volonté. Maintenant, laisse-moi jeter un œil à ton bras gauche. » Je tournai mon corps vers lui afin qu'il puisse bien voir mon tatouage. Je tressaillis quand il retira le bandage.

« On dirait que c'est un peu rouge et enflé. Je vais mettre un peu de crème dessus afin de dissiper l'inconfort et que ça guérisse plus facilement » dit-il. Il prit un tube de crème qui était posé sur la table de nuit. Il en mit un peu sur mon bras. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que la pommade ne fasse effet, alors que je ressentais une sensation de froid sur la zone où se trouvait mon tatouage.

« Dis-moi quand tu ressentiras de nouveau la douleur et je t'en remettrai. Avec l'utilisation de cette crème, ça devrait être complètement guéri dan jours. Maintenant recouche-toi et repose-toi il nous reste une heure avant le déjeuner » me dit-il.

« Tu vas rester ici avec moi? » Demandai-je.

« Il n'y a aucun endroit où je préférerai être » répondit-il et je dérivai lentement vers le sommeil.

« Réveille-toi, mon ange. Le déjeuner est prêt et tu dois continuer à travailler sur ta robe » me dit la voix sensuelle.

Je m'étirai, bâillai, et frottai mes yeux. Je me levai et fis un rapide détour par la salle de bain avant que nous allâmes à la salle à manger. Je suivis ensuite Edward à l'extérieur de sa maison, jusqu'à celle de ses parents, et à la salle à manger pour prendre le déjeuner qu'Esme avait préparé. Après avoir apprécié le déjeuner léger, Carlisle commença à parler.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir les filles, vous ne devrez pas toujours aider à la préparation des repas. Si vous êtes malades, blessées, en repos forcé avant ou après une grossesse, ou si pour une raison quelconque vous ne pouvez pas exercer vos fonctions normales, les autres femmes et même votre compagnon s'il le désire, prendront la relève. Nous sommes une famille et nous nous aidons les uns les autres. Ne profitez pas de cette situation ou vous serez punies. Maintenant, cet après-midi vous continuerez à travailler sur vos robes puis vous préparerez le dîner. Vous êtes excusées » dit-il.

Alice et moi aidâmes Esme à nettoyer, puis nous nous dirigeâmes dans la salle de couture / buanderie. Emily était déjà là, à attendre pour nous aider. Nous terminâmes d'assembler les morceaux et d'insérer la fermeture dans la glissière, puis nous les essayâmes pour voir si elles avaient besoin d'être modifiées et pour également vérifier la longueur. Nous marquâmes toutes les 3 nos robes à l'endroit où elles devaient être retouchées et ourlées. En fin d'après-midi la base de la robe était complète et il nous restait juste à ajouter les ornements. Cela allait être achevé dans les jours suivants.

Nous préparâmes le dîner et profitâmes de le manger avec nos compagnons.

«Emmett, comment ça s'est passé avec Rosalie cet après-midi? Je n'ai pas vérifié son état depuis la procédure » demanda Carlisle.

« Pas bien, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit réveillée avant que je la laisse ce matin. Après qu'elle ait retrouvé ses esprits et qu'elle ait réalisé ce qui lui arrivait, elle a commencé à crier et à me frapper dans le torse avec ses poings. Ça n'aurait blessé qu'elle si elle avait continué. Mais quand je l'ai empêché elle a frappé plus fort. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je sais que cela ne fait que quelques jours, mais je ne vois pas la situation s'améliorer. Je sais que tu as dit qu'une fois que nous aurons consommé la liaison , il serait difficile pour elle de me quitter. Tu as dit que nos enzymes dans notre fluide d'expulsion* lie la femelle au mâle. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt de faim ou devoir la battre et je ne veux pas la laisser enfermer dans cette pièce à jamais. Si au pire ça arrive, je demanderais la permission pour faire une cérémonie de liaison obligatoire puis je consommerai l'union » déclara Emmett.

Alice et moi haletâmes et commençâmes à pleurer. Je savais que Rosalie était difficile, mais je ne voulais pas qu'ils en arrivent à ce genre de résolution. On nous avait apprit durant notre formation qu'il n'y avait pas d'accouplement consensuel dans tous les foyers. On m'avait dit que tant que je me comportais bien et que je suivais les règles, je vivrais dans un environnement heureux. Je me demandais comment ils savaient que ça serait la façon dont ça se passerait pour moi. Les travailleurs du centre semblaient en savoir plus sur l'endroit où j'allais être placée que ce qu'ils devraient.

Pendant que je réfléchissais à ça, tout le monde commença à se lever de table et à prendre congé.

« Esme, occupe-toi de débarrasser et vous les garçons emmenez les filles et parlez leur. Emmett, nous devons avoir cette conversation en privé. Allons dans mon bureau » déclara Carlisle.

Edward prit ma main et me conduisit vers la balancelle sous le porche. Il me tendit un mouchoir et me fit asseoir à côté de lui sur la balancelle.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies dû assister à cette conversation, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de secrets dans cette maison. Elle a cherché cette situation toute seule et je suis désolé que cela t'affecte. Je vais demander à mon père si Alice et toi pouvez aller lui parler. J'espère que vous arriverez à lui faire entendre raison » déclara Edward.

A présent, j'avais cessé de pleurer et je lui demandai doucement « Si nous pouvons la convaincre d'être plus réceptive à Emmett, penses-tu qu'ils lui donneront plus de temps? »

« Je ne sais pas. Nous devons attendre et voir. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal. Elle s'est déjà mise dans tant d'ennuis qu'elle ne peut que bien se comporter maintenant. A moins qu'elle essaye de nuire à l'un de nous ou de nous échapper, ces infractions seraient pires. Parlons d'autre chose et je parlerai à mon père ce soir pour vous permettre de voir toutes les deux Rosalie demain » dit-il.

Nous ne dîmes pas grand chose de plus, car nous commençâmes à nouveau à nous embrasser comme la nuit précédente. Avant que nous ne nous en rendions compte, son père vint me chercher et nous escorta Alice et moi au lit. Pendant que je me préparai pour aller au lit, j'espérai qu'Edward pourrait convaincre son père de nous laisser, Alice et moi, parler avec Rosalie. De cette façon, je savais que j'aurais fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour désamorcer la situation. Ce soir, j'avais le sentiment que le sommeil ne viendrait pas si facilement, Rosalie était mon amie et j'étais inquiète pour elle.

* * *

*******Fluide d'expulsion** – Fluide expulsé par le mâle pendant *l'euphorie du Twilighter . Il contient des semences - à des fins d'imprégnation, des enzymes qui lient la femelle au mâle et augmentent le besoin sexuel des femelles et parfument leurs fluides - il marque la femelle comme la propriété du mâle.

***Euphorie** - L'orgasme qui provoque le fluide d'expulsion.

Fait de la Planet Twilight - Un mâle n'a pas à produire de fluide d'expulsion quand il a un orgasme durant les rapports sexuels. L'acte ne sera pas aussi satisfaisant, mais il n'aura pas à se soucier d'imprégner, de lier ou de parfumer une femme qui n'est pas sa compagne. En d'autres termes, il peut avoir des rapports sexuels avec une personne qu'il ne devrait pas.

* * *

**Et voilà, qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? Je me doute que les féministes en vous ne doivent pas être ravies que les filles soient tatouée et pucées, mais n'oubliez pas que toute cette histoire ce déroule sur une autre planète avec d'autre moeur.**

**On se retrouve demain pour la suite. **


	7. Rosalie et Royce, Passé de B, A et R

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**kristen590, Jandi2012, misslaccro, sand91, Galswinthe, izinie, peyton36, miangemidemon02, Lagasy, sama-66, Nanoulaet, aelita48, dray86, **

**Anonymes:**

**axou, flopy69, Sol **_C'est une planète totalement différente de la notre, autre planète autre moeur, Bella est humaine mais elle a été conditionnée pour se comporter de cette façon, les filles ne seront pas maltraités, elles sont justes soumises, mais je peux comprendre que tu trouves cela étrange,_

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

_Précédemment dans Planet Twilight:_ _Ce soir, j'avais le sentiment que le sommeil ne viendrait pas si facilement, Rosalie était mon amie et j'étais inquiète pour elle._

**Bella POV**

En nous dirigeant vers la cuisine ce matin là, Carlisle nous dit à Alice et moi que nous pourrions parler à Rosalie après le petit déjeuner. Il nous dit que nous aurions une heure pour lui parler. J'étais heureuse que nous ayons une chance de lui parler. Nous aidâmes Esme à cuisiner le petit déjeuner et nous nous assîmes pour manger.

«Bella, Alice et toi donnerez à Rosalie son pain et son eau ce matin. Vous avez une heure pour parler avec elle. Les garçons viendront vous chercher quand votre temps sera écoulé. Vous passerez alors du temps avec eux jusqu'à 11h00 et vous aiderez ensuite Esme avec le déjeuner. Vous passerez du temps avec Esme cet après-midi pour travailler sur vos robes et sur ce pour quoi elle a besoin d'aide. Après que les deux premières semaines seront passées, une routine plus normale sera mise en place. Vous saurez quand et comment faire vos corvées et vous n'aurez pas besoin qu'on vous le dise pour les faire. Lorsque vous aurez acquis notre confiance vous pourrez faire des travaux sans surveillance, vous serez en mesure d'effectuer vos tâches avec vos propres horaires et comment vous souhaitez les faire » déclara Carlisle après que nous eûmes fini de manger.

« Aidez Esme à nettoyer, puis allez dans la chambre de Rosalie. Edward a la clé et vous accompagnera pour la voir. Rappelez-vous, vous avez seulement une heure. » dit-il alors qu'il nous congédiait.

Nous aidâmes Esme à nettoyer le petit-déjeuner et très vite Edward était debout à la porte de la cuisine à nous attendre. Nous le suivîmes jusqu'à la chambre d'isolement. Nous entrâmes dans la salle d'observation, puis il nous laissa dans la chambre où elle se trouvait. Il resta dans la salle d'observation. Elle ne nous regarda même pas quand nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Elle était couchée sur le lit à regarder le plafond. Alice et moi courûmes vers elle et l'enveloppâmes dans une étreinte. Elle nous regarda.

Avec les larmes aux yeux, elle dit « Je ne peux pas le faire. Je ne veux pas être ici. Je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux revenir sur Terre. Mes parents me traitaient comme une princesse, je n' avais pas à faire de corvées. Ma mère m'habillait avec des vêtements de designer et mes parents m'ont toujours donné ce que je demandais ou voulais. J'étais leur fierté et leur joie, ma mère me disait toujours que j'aurais l' homme que je voulais. Si je voulais un homme, si je n'en voulais pas je pourrais aller à la fac et devenir tout ce que je voulais être. Mais il y avait un garçon que j'appréciais beaucoup. Son père travaillait avec mon père à la banque, son nom était Royce King. J'avais un gros béguin pour lui mais il avait plusieurs années de plus que moi. Il avait l'habitude de m'apporter des fleurs et des bonbons, alors j'avais toujours espéré qu'il me demanderait de sortir avec lui quand j'aurais été plus âgée. Je crois que je ne saurais jamais s'il me l'aurait demandé ou non. C'est un cauchemar. Je suppose que lorsque l'on vivait au centre, je pensais que je serais sauvée. Maintenant je vois que ça ne se produira jamais. Comment faites-vous toutes les deux pour rester calme? »

Alice parla la première « Je n'ai pas été élevée de la même façon que toi. Mes parents pensaient que j'étais bizarre, je semblais toujours savoir ce qui allait se passer. Je ne sais pas comment je le savais, mais c'était le cas. Parfois, je faisais un rêve et parfois c'était un sentiment. J'étais très intelligente et je travaillais bien à l'école, mais je n'avais pas d'amis. Ils pensaient que j'étais trop bizarre. Je n'avais jamais eu de vrais amis jusqu'à ce que je vous rencontre toutes les deux au centre. J'ai entendu mes parents parler de moi pour m'envoyer dans une sorte d'hôpital psychiatrique. Ils ne voulaient pas que j'ai une sorte d'influence sur ma petite sœur, Cynthia. J'avais peur et je me suis enfuie. La prochaine chose que je savais c'est que j'allais me réveiller au centre et mes rêves se sont avérés être vrais. C'est-ce que j'avais dis à mes parents depuis toujours, mais personne ne me croyait. Alors, Rosalie, la réponse à comment je fais pour rester si calme est parce que je sais que c'est d'ici dont je fais partie. Je rêvais de Jasper depuis longtemps, avant même de venir sur Twilight. Rosalie, tu dois te calmer et apprendre à accepter ton chemin dans cette vie. Tu ne sais pas où la vie t'aurais menée si tu étais restée sur Terre. J'ai le sentiment que ça n'aurait pas tourné comme tu l'aurais aimé. Royce King, ce nom me donne un mauvais pressentiment, je me demande si les Cullen pourraient savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Ça pourrait peut-être te donner une image de ce que la vie aurait pu être pour toi sur Terre. »

Elle prononça ces mots un peu plus fort et se tourna vers la salle d'observation en les disant. Je ne savais pas s'ils avaient un système d'interphone parce que ça ne servait à rien de crier vu que tout les murs étaient insonorisés.

« Donc, s'il te plaît essaye de faire connaissance avec Emmett. Dans ton propre intérêt et le nôtre, je veux que mon amie soit de retour et je sais que Bella n'aime pas te voir ici non plus. N'est-ce pas Bella? » me demanda-t-elle.

« Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça, Alice. Mon histoire n'est pas aussi mauvaise que celle d'Alice, mais je viens d'un foyer brisé. Ma mère voulait divorcer de mon père et elle l'a fait. Nous avons déménagé dans plusieurs ville jusqu'à ce que nous nous installions à Phoenix, en Arizona. Elle était très volage et ne pouvait pas garder un emploi stable. J'ai dû apprendre à me débrouiller toute seule et par la suite apprendre à cuisiner à l'âge de 8 ans. J'ai dû mettre de côté l'argent que mon père nous envoyait pour payer les factures et acheter des provisions. Je ne sais pas comment elle a survécu après que je sois enlevée de la maison. J'étais toujours seule à la maison, donc je suppose que j'étais une cible facile. Donc, une fois que je suis arrivée sur Twilight, quelqu'un prenait toujours soin de moi. Je pouvais en quelque sorte redevenir une enfant. Je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter que l'électricité soit coupée avant que je puisse préparer le souper ou même qu'il y ait des aliments à cuisiner pour le souper. Les Cullen ont été si gentils avec nous Rosalie. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne leur donnes pas une chance » lui dis-je. Au même moment, on frappa à la porte. Edward entra et me remit une feuille de papier. Cela ressemblait à une impression d'un article de journal.

On y lisait: _Reconnu coupable de viol et d'assassinat - Royce King II- 10 Septembre 2010. Royce King a été reconnu coupable et condamné pour le viol et l'assassinat de sa fiancée, Karen Reed. Lui et sa fiancée résidaient à Rochester, New York. On pense que lui et certains de ses proches l'ont suivie quand elle rentrait chez elle après avoir rendu visite à des amis. Elle a été agressée dans une ruelle et laissée pour morte. Il a été confirmé par le médecin légiste qu'elle avait saigné à mort peu de temps après l'attaque. Les autres personnes impliquées ont reçu des procès distincts et ont été condamnés à la prison à vie. Royce King II a été inculpé, jugé et condamné à la peine de mort et est maintenant en attente dans le couloir de la mort. La preuve a été présentée qu'il pourrait être lié à la disparition de Rosalie Lillian Hale, qui a disparu i ans. Vera Simmons, une amie proche de Rosalie Hale, a été interrogée au sujet de la disparition de Mlle Hale et elle a confirmé__e__ que M. King avait manifesté de l'intérêt pour Mlle Hale avant sa disparition. Lorsque nous recevrons les dernières informations sur cette enquête, nos lecteurs en seront __les premiers informés._

J'étais stupéfaite et Rosalie avait l'air en état de choc, Alice était béate. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi dire. Edward et Jasper entrèrent dans la chambre et nous dirent qu'il était temps de partir. Je remis l'article à Rosalie, elle demanda «Vous allez revenir demain? »

Je regardai Edward et il hocha la tête. « Très bien, Rosalie, je te verrai demain et penses à tout ce qu' Alice et moi t'avons dit » lui dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Nous quittâmes ensuite la pièce en verrouillant la porte derrière nous.

* * *

**Coucou, alors qu'avez-vous pensés du passé des filles? Et de l'article sur Royce?**

**J'attend vos coms, on se retrouve demain pour la suite**

**Bonne soirée**


	8. Esme parle sexe, finition des robes

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Lien du blog sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**kristen590, miangemidemon02, Jandi2012, Galswinthe, Lagasy, dray86, sand91, izinie, misslaccro, aelita48, peyton36**

**Anonymes:**

**flopy69, Miss G, axou**

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

_Précédemment dans Planet Twilight: Elle hocha la tête. Nous quittâmes ensuite la pièce en verrouillant la porte derrière nous._

**Bella POV**

Edward et moi décidâmes de nous promener dans les jardins. Nous nous tînmes par la main en admirant les fleurs. «Je n'ai jamais vu beaucoup de ces fleurs de près, seulement sur le komatron*. Comment est appelée celle-ci? » Demandai-je. Elle avait des pétales de couleurs rouges sang et en m'approchant pour la toucher elle m'attrapa. Je sautai en arrière et tombai sur mes fesses.

Edward était plié de rire et pouvait à peine parler quand il me dit «C'est une plante piège vampira* elle est similaire au piège à mouches Venus dont tu te souviens probablement sur Terre. Elle peut te faire peur, mais elle ne te fera pas de mal. »

Il tendit la main et m'aida, mais j'étais un peu déçue qu'il se soit moqué de moi. Après qu'il m'ait aidé à me relever, je me dépoussiérai et commençai à m'éloigner de lui. Il tendit la main et saisit la mienne.

«Tu es fâchée contre moi? » demanda-t-il en ricanant encore.

« Oui, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle » dis-je, essayant de cacher mes sentiments blessés en me détournant de lui.

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'avais jamais vu un humain sauter si haut ou se déplacer si vite pour échapper à une plante » me dit-il.

«Peut-être que demain je trouverai ça drôle, mais pour le moment mon orgueil est blessé et mes fesses aussi » marmonnai-je en frottant mon derrière.

« Et bien, je pourrais être capable de te faire oublier » dit-il d'une voix rauque, en me tirant vers lui.

Il lâcha ma main et prit mon visage en coupe avec ses deux grandes mains. Il se pencha lentement et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent. Nous ouvrîmes légèrement la bouche et laissâmes nos langues se caresser. Il reprit alors ses mains et les passa dans mon dos. Il atteignit mes fesses et commença à les caresser avec ses deux mains. C'était si bon, je ressentais une sensation de picotement dans mon bas ventre et quelque chose d'humide qui commençait à couler sur mes jambes. Je ne portais toujours pas de sous-vêtements et il n'y avait rien pour l'arrêter. Je ne savais pas d'où ça venait. Je n'avais pas envie d'uriner et ce n'était pas ma période du mois, je commençai à m'inquiéter. Edward prit quelques profondes inspirations et commença à grogner. Cela me rendit plus humide. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait et j'étais confuse. Je commençai à pleurer et Edward arrêta immédiatement ce qu'il faisait et s'écarta de moi.

«Je t'ai fait mal, pourquoi tu pleures? » me demanda-t-il en commençant à frotter mes bras et en regardant mon corps pour trouver des blessures. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et j'étais gênée par ce qui se passait entre mes jambes.

Soudain, sa mère apparut et dit «Edward, va chercher Alice et amène-la dans la salle familiale, je vais emmener Bella dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle se nettoie et dit aussi à Alice que je la retrouverais dans la salle familiale. Je pense qu'il est temps d'avoir une discussion sur les oiseaux et les abeilles, pour que tout se passe bien. »

« Oui, Mère » déclara Edward avant de partir pour trouver Alice.

«Viens avec moi et laisse-moi te donner de nouveaux vêtements aussi. » Je la suivis vers ma chambre temporaire. Elle me donna une robe propre de l'armoire et me dit de prendre une douche rapide et de me changer. Après l'avoir fait, je la suivis jusqu'à la salle familiale où Alice attendait.

« Très bien les filles, prenez un siège. Je sais que ce dont je vais vous parler va être gênant. Vos compagnons respectifs vous donneront le reste des informations après la cérémonie de liaison. Mais après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui et la réaction de Bella à l'extérieur, j'ai besoin de vous donner les bases avant que quelque chose d'autre ne se produise et que ça bouleverse l'une de vous. Bella et Alice, quand un mâle et une femelle se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et deviennent intimes, votre corps a des réactions. Votre intérieur commence à picoter, vous commencez à vous sentir bien et chaude et vous produisez un liquide entre vos jambes. L'une de vous a-t-elle déjà vu un corps d'homme? » demanda-t-elle.

Alice et moi acquiesçâmes et lui dîmes que nous avions vu des images dans les livres à l'école. Mais aucune de nous n'avait vu un corps masculin nu en personne. A l'heure actuelle, nos deux visages étaient rouges et j'avais le sentiment de savoir où cela menait. Ma mère ne m'avait jamais parlé de sexualité, mais j'avais entendue des choses à l'école sur Terre. Rien ne nous avez jamais été enseigné au centre de formation sur le sexe ou notre corps.

« Puisque vous avez vu des photos, vous savez que le corps masculin a quelques pièces supplémentaires que nous n'avons pas » elle attendit que nous reconnaissions ce fait.

Quand nous le fîmes elle poursuivit. « Au cours de la liaison sexuelle, l'organe mâle devient plus dur et sera inséré dans la femelle. La femelle va produire un liquide entre ses jambes qui rendra cette insertion plus agréable pour les deux partenaires et aussi pour que la liaison sexuelle ne blesse pas la femelle. Les Twilighters sont supérieurs en taille à la moyenne des humains et la lubrification est donc essentielle. Ça peut être légèrement douloureux au début, mais votre corps va s'habituer à leur grande taille. Bella, ce que tu as vécu à l'extérieur était ton corps qui se préparait à l'insertion » dit-elle.

Maintenant que je comprenais je me sentis plus embarrassée de ne pas avoir su ce qui se passait avec mon corps. Je savais que j'avais mené une vie protégée, mais grand dieu. «Pourquoi a-t-il commencé à grogner? » Demandai-je.

«Il pouvait sentir ton liquide d'insertion. Il l'appelait pour s'accoupler avec toi. Il savait que tu étais prête et il a été allumé à cause de ça. La liaison sexuelle fait ressortir l'animal chez le mâle Twilighter. Ils peuvent devenir assez bestial durant ce temps. Quelle a été ta réaction envers lui quand il a commencé à grogner? » demanda-t-elle.

«Je suis devenue plus humide » lui dis-je timidement.

« C'est ton corps qui reconnaît son appel d'accouplement. Une fois que tu seras entièrement liée à lui, tu répondras à ton compagnon. Tu aimeras et apprécieras vraiment son côté animal. Avez-vous des questions? » demanda-t-elle.

Nous dîmes non toutes les deux puis elle nous dit qu'il était temps d'aller préparer le déjeuner. Nous préparâmes le déjeuner et le mangeâmes avec nos compagnons. Nous allâmes ensuite dans la salle de couture pour travailler sur nos robes. Esme avait une variété de cristaux, de perles et de trialicytes* que nous pourrions utiliser pour orner nos robes. Esme choisit les perles et Alice et moi les trialicytes*. Nous nous assîmes et commençâmes notre travail. Emily nous aida également avec les robes. Nous finîmes nos robes et les accrochâmes dans le placard. Tout comme la tradition sur Terre, l'homme n'était pas censé voir la robe de cérémonie de liaison avant la cérémonie.

« D'accord les filles, allons voir ce que nous allons cuisiner pour le dîner » dit Esme. Nous la suivîmes dans la cuisine et nous mîmes à préparer le dîner. Après que le dîner fut cuisiné et que nous ayons mangé la plupart de notre repas, nous commençâmes nos discussions normales.

«Emmett, est-ce que la visite de Bella et d'Alice semblent aider Rosalie? » demanda Carlisle.

« Oui, elle a été beaucoup plus calme cet après-midi et elle a même commencé à me parler d'une manière calme » dit-il.

« Et bien, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles. Edward m'a dit que vous vouliez toutes les deux retourner la voir demain matin et je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Si elle continue de s'améliorer, peut-être que nous pourrons la faire sortir de cette pièce » dit Carlisle.

« Puis-je parler? » demandai-je tranquillement à Carlisle et il fit signe que oui.

Je demandai «Pourriez-vous nous laisser l'emmener dans une salle de bain afin qu'elle puisse se doucher. Puis pouvons-nous la faire se laver et lui donner des vêtements propres? »

« Oui, ce serait très bien. Emmett vous accompagnera à la salle de bain et montera la garde au cas où elle tenterait de s'échapper. Maintenant, comme d'habitude aidez Esme à nettoyer puis vous passerez une heure avec vos compagnons. »

Edward m'attendait à la porte de la cuisine et nous décidâmes de sortir pour nous asseoir dans le patio. «Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise cet après-midi. Ce n'était certainement pas mon intention. Je pensais t'avoir fait mal et j'étais inquiet » dit-il. Il me tenait la main et jouait avec mes doigts. Puis il fit courir ses doigts de mon bras à mon coude. M'envoyant toutes sortes d'étincelles à travers mon corps.

«Je suis désolée pour mes réactions excessives, je ne savais pas ce qu'il se passait avec mon corps et j'étais de plus en plus effrayée et en colère. Après qu'Esme m'ait tout expliqué, ce que j'avais entendu avant d'être extraite a commencé à me revenir. Tu dois penser que je suis une petite fille ridicule qui n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui se passe avec son corps » dis-je tranquillement tout en regardant nos mains entrelacées.

Il souleva mon visage avec son doigt et me dit avec le sourire «Tu n'es certainement pas idiote, maintenant pour la partie petite fille je pense que tu as raison. » Par rapport à lui j'étais petite. J'étais de taille moyenne sur Terre. Mais quand je comparais mon 1m65 et 55kg à son 2m05 et 125 kg, je ne doutais pas que je devais avoir l'air terriblement petite. Il semblait immense pour moi et aussi je savais que j'étais une fille.

« Ta formation spécifique au centre de formation n'incluait pas les leçons sexuelles et tu n'avais pas d'interactions avec les hommes. Alors, je n'aurais pas dû être surpris par ta réaction cet après-midi. Je suis terriblement désolé de t'avoir gênée. A partir de maintenant jusqu'à la cérémonie de liaison, je m'abstiendrai de nous mettre dans des positions compromettantes. Après ça, je t' apprendrai tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir, » dit-il avec un sourire mauvais. Je frémis sous son regard de prédateur.

Nous restâmes assis là pendant un moment en prenant plaisir à être proches l'un de l'autre. Une brise soufflait doucement et tourbillonnait diffusant la bonne odeur des fleurs. Je pouvais entendre l'eau de la fontaine dans le jardin et c'était très apaisant. Nous parlâmes tranquillement tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Carlisle vienne me chercher pour aller au lit. Après que nous fûmes prêtes pour nous coucher, Alice et moi parlâmes de Rosalie et de ce que nous pourrions faire pour l'aider à revenir dans la maison. Le sommeil vint un peu plus facilement que la nuit précédente.

* * *

***Komatron** - Ordinateur interactif avec écran tactile et reconnaissance vocale.

***Piège vampira** - Il s'agit d'une plante carnivore qui piège les insectes, les oiseaux et les petits animaux. Elle va sucer tout le liquide et le sang du corps, puis elle dissout ce qui reste avec de l'acide. Elle est inoffensive pour les animaux de grande taille et pour toute espèce humanoïde.

***Trialicytes** - Pierre précieuse cristalline dont les propriétés lui permettent de changer la couleur de l'objet, il reflète également la lumière brillamment.

** Les photos du modèle des robes de la cérémonie de liaison, le patron de la manche, et les couleurs du tissu sont sur le blog, lien sur ma page profil.

* * *

**Bon, tous d'abord je voudrais m'excuser car je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre à tous vos coms, mais promis je vais me rattraper.**

**Sinon qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre? La conversation avec Esme vous a-t-elle plu?**

**A demain pour la suite**


	9. Les Denali, la séduction de Tanya

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Galswinthe, Jandi2012, lisouarras, Lagasy, dramangas, dray86, miangemidemon02, izinie, kristen590, **

**Anonymes:**

**axou, flopy69, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

**ATTENTION: Mention de rapports sexuels non consentit et de thèmes sexuels**

_Précédemment dans Planet Twilight: Le sommeil vint un peu plus facilement que la nuit précédente._

**Bella POV**

Les prochains jours passèrent très vite. Les matinées furent remplies de longues promenades et de discussions avec nos compagnons. Nous rendîmes visite tous les matins à Rosalie, elle commençait à se réchauffer à l'idée de devenir la compagne d' Emmett. Le matin du second jour où nous avions été la voir, elle semblait prendre plaisir à prendre une douche et porter de nouveaux vêtements. Nous aimâmes nous occuper de ses longs cheveux blonds. Après avoir reçu des nouvelles de Royce, elle demanda des informations sur sa famille. Edward trouva des articles de journaux sur la faillite de la banque où son père travaillait. Il en trouva également un où son père et Royce King I avait été accusé de détournement de fonds. Les Hales avait aussi déposé le bilan. Donc, Rosalie commença lentement à réaliser que la vie sur Terre ne serait pas remplie de pêches et de crème si elle était restée à l'endroit où elle avait été extraite. Donc, elle commença à s'adapter et on la laissa prendre une douche tous les jours. Ils la laissèrent également manger tout ce que nous avions pour nos repas et Emmett mangeait ses repas avec elle.

Je remarquai aussi qu'il y avait quelques Twilighters et Quileutes qui faisaient des travaux de construction sur la maison d'Emmett et Rosalie. J'avais demandé à Edward ce qui se passait et il m'avait dit qu'ils étaient entrain de modifier quelques pièces dans leur maison pour que Rosalie n'ait pas à être enfermée dans la chambre d'isolement pour beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle se sentirait mieux dans un milieu de vie, mais elle ne serait pas en mesure de s'échapper. Il me dit que son père pensait qu'après qu'elle tomberait enceinte, elle serait plus encline à vouloir faire leur nid et elle se sentirait plus proche d' Emmett. J'espérais pour elle qu'elle trouverait le bon côté de ce qu'elle pensait être un nuage noir et qu'elle commencerait à profiter de la vie qui lui était donnée.

Vu que nous avions terminé nos robes, nos après-midi furent remplis avec de la lessive, la fabrication du pain, et à coudre des rideaux pour les fenêtres de nos maisons. Esme et Emily nous montrèrent comment désherber, arroser et nous occuper du jardin. Elles nous montrèrent comment savoir si un fruit ou un légume était assez mûr pour être récolté. Nous fûmes présentées aux drecks* et au cas où vous ne le sauriez pas, ce même maudit dreck* m'attaqua à nouveau. Je pouvais dire que c'était le même, parce qu'il avait une plume rouge vif sur le dessus de sa tête. Edward devait se tenir tout près parce que tout à coup il arriva de nulle part et attrapa l'oiseau par le cou. Il dit à sa mère qu' il allait le mettre dans une cage de transport et qu'elle devrait l'emmener à la boucherie, la prochaine fois qu'elle irait en ville. Il lui expliqua que c'était la deuxième fois que j'étais attaquée, alors l'oiseau devait partir. Elle lui répondit qu'elle le livrerait à la boucherie.

Très vite nous fûmes vendredi, la veille de la cérémonie de liaison. Tout était préparé pour le lendemain. Esme nous dit que le centre communautaire de la ville était l'endroit où se déroulerait la cérémonie. Elle avait déjà pris des dispositions pour le décor. La nourriture, les gâteaux, et les fleurs étaient également pris en charge et tout ce que nous avions à faire était de nous faire belle et de nous montrer. Alice et moi n'aurions pas eu la moindre idée de la personne à appeler ou comment préparer la cérémonie. Elle dit que les habitants du village, une partie de la famille de Carlisle et certains des collègues des mâles Cullen seraient présents. Cela me rendait très nerveuse. Je n'avais jamais été autour de beaucoup de gens et certainement pas autour de beaucoup de mâles. On était en début d'après midi quand Edward s'approcha de moi pour aller se balader. Quand nous arrivâmes à une certaine distance de la maison, nous nous installâmes sur un banc qui se trouvait le long d'un sentier dans les bois.

Il prit ma main et dit «J'ai besoin de te parler de certaines personnes qui seront présentes à la cérémonie de demain. Le cousin de mon père Eléazar et son épouse Carmen seront là avec leurs 3 filles. Carmen était incapable d' avoir des enfants et avec son accord, Eleazar a acquis une éleveuse nommée Sasha. Elle était une felinas* de la planète Puma *. Elle avait 3 filles et leurs noms sont Tanya, Kate et Irina. Tanya a des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, Kate a des cheveux blonds très clairs et des yeux verts pâles et Irina a des cheveux blonds argenté avec des yeux violets » dit-il.

Quand il s'arrêta, j'eus l'occasion de demander: «Tu as dit Sasha était ...? » Je soulignai le "était".

« Oui, j'ai dit 'était', elle n'est plus avec nous. Elle est morte en couche en essayant d'avoir son fils. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle nous faisons un scan quand une non-native Twilighter est enceinte. Si elle est enceinte d'un mâle et qu'elle s'est accouplée avec un Twilighter, le bébé est enlevé par le retrait dissection*. Les mâles sont toujours beaucoup plus grands que les femelles, nous ne voulons pas prendre de risque » dit-il.

Il retira ensuite sa main de la mienne et commença à se frotter le visage. Il resta assis là silencieusement pendant quelques minutes avant de poursuivre. «Tanya travaille avec mon père et moi dans notre clinique de la ville et à la maison depuis que j'ai terminé ma formation intermédiaire médicale*. »

«Tanya n'a jamais caché le fait qu'elle aimerait que l'on soit plus que des collègues. Mais je n'ai pas cédé à ses avances. Elle ne voulait pas d'un compagnon, elle voulait seulement un amant et elle a eu beaucoup d'amants depuis qu'elle a atteint l'âge mûr. Je n'avais aucune attirance pour elle. Je savais qu'un jour je voulais une compagne et je ne voulais pas avoir à lui parler de mes anciennes maîtresses. Mon refus à seulement stimulé son intérêt, elle a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais été rejetée. Ses actions étaient de plus en plus agressives. Elle m'a même dit qu'elle aurait un enfant avec moi, si je voulais m'accoupler avec elle. Elle devait être aux abois, car elle et ses sœurs avaient dit qu'elles ne voudraient jamais d' enfants en particulier après que leur mère soit morte en couche. Tout d'un coup, elle a commencé à reculer, mais restait toujours conviviale. Elle m'a dit qu'elle accepterait d'être mon amie. Elle a pris quelques jours de vacances, mais je continuais à la voir à une distance de l'établissement de soin de la santé * où je travaillais toujours. C'est ici que la conversation va devenir difficile. Je dois t'avouer quelques faits que je n'ai pas engagés. Mais ils se sont tout de même produits, malheureusement. »

« Tout cela s'est produit il y a quelques années. Je n'avais pas encore de compagne, ça ne me dérangeait pas vu que je travaillais beaucoup. J'ai donc engagé des équipes supplémentaires à l'établissement de soins de la santé *. J'avais travaillé durant un long moment et cela n'avait aucun sens pour moi de rentrer à la maison et de devoir revenir immédiatement à la clinique de la ville. Je faisais toujours ça quand je travaillais de longues heures. Donc, je me suis allongé dans le bureau sur mon canapé. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté endormi avant de commencer à faire un rêve totalement fou. Permet-moi de m'arrêter ici un instant et de m'assurer que nous sommes sur la même page. C'est assez difficile pour moi de le raconter encore une fois, une des nombreuses fois » dit-il. Il me regarda.

« J'ai entendu ma mère te parler l'autre jour des parties du corps et je me souviens que tu as dit que tu connaissais les parties mâles, j'ai raison? » me demanda-t-il.

Mon visage était rouge mais je hochai la tête pour dire oui.

«L'une des parties mâle est le pénis et c'est la partie qui devient dur. Mère t'a également parlé de la liaison sexuelle, l'autre jour. Il y a aussi d'autres moyens pour que le mâle obtienne une délivrance autre que par la liaison sexuelle avec sa partenaire. Une des façons est qu'une personne utilise sa bouche sur le pénis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit satisfait. Tu comprends ce que je suis entrain de te dire? » demanda-t-il.

A présent, je réalisais où cette conversation menait et je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Je n'étais pas liée à lui, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était à moi et à moi seule. Je ne trouvai pas ma voix, donc je hochai juste la tête tristement. Il baissa la tête dans ses mains et continua.

« Très bien, retournons à l'histoire. J'ai commencé à rêver que quelqu'un me faisait plaisir en suçant mon pénis. Le rêve était si réel. Je voulais me réveiller, mais mon corps était si lourd, la sensation me faisait tellement de bien et je savais que si je me réveillais, le rêve serait fini. Donc, j'ai continué de sombrer plus profondément dans mon sommeil et de profiter de la sensation. Lorsque j'étais adolescent, je faisais des rêves dans lesquels je me réveillais le matin en ayant perdu mon fluide d'expulsion. Encore une fois je croyais avoir ce genre de rêve. Alors, quand j'ai atteint mon paroxysme, ou du moins quand je l'ai cru, je ne pensais pas que j'avais à me soucier que mon fluide d'expulsion soit inséré dans une personne autre que ma compagne. Je pensais que j'aurais simplement à le nettoyer quand je me réveillerai. Je suis retombé dans un profond sommeil et me suis réveillé environ une heure avant l'ouverture de la clinique. Je me suis assis en regardant mais il n'y avait pas de fluide d'expulsion. Puis j'ai commencé à penser que j'avais trop travaillé, que je m'imaginais des choses. Je savais que j'avais vécu une expulsion dans mon rêve. Cela a duré pendant plusieurs nuits, mais seulement quand je restais après un long quart dans l'établissement de soins de la santé*, pas quand j'étais à la maison. Pendant ces nuits quand je travaillais là-bas, Tanya m'apportait toujours quelque chose à manger, mais elle se contentait de le poser sur mon bureau et de sortir. Elle ne m'a jamais approché ou été près de moi. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup pensé à ça parce que la nourriture de l'établissement de soins de la santé était horrible et que sa nourriture était une alternative plus que bienvenue. Je pensais qu'elle essayait d'être gentille » dit-il tout en tenant sa tête dans ses mains, puis il se tut pendant quelques minutes.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, alors je commençai à tracer des cercles dans son dos. Ses muscles semblèrent se détendre un peu. Il baissa les yeux vers moi avec des larmes se formant dans ses grands yeux vert émeraude. Mon grand et fort Twilighter était bouleversé et perdu. Je ne savais pas où cette conversation allait, mais j'assemblais 2 et 2 ensemble et je n'aimais pas le résultat.

* * *

***Drecks** - Oiseaux qui ressemblent à un croisement entre une poule et un canard. Ce sont des oiseaux indigènes de la planète La Push. Leurs œufs contiennent plus de protéines que les œufs de poules et ils sont plus savoureux. Emily avait demandé aux Cullen d'en acquérir quelques uns.

***Felinas** - Race d'humanoïdes qui vivent sur la planète Puma. Ils font partis d'un programme d'extraction mis en place par les éleveurs. Leur race n'est pas très monogame, ils ne font pas de bons amis. Ils sont principalement utilisés à des fins de reproduction. Ils ont des poils courts sur tout le corps, des oreilles pointues, des moustaches, et une queue. Ce sont des créatures très exotiques.

***Planet Puma** - Une planète dans la galaxie Eclipse. Elle a beaucoup de plantes exotiques et de formes de vie qui ont été extraites de Twilight.

***Retrait dissection** - Faire une incision dans l'abdomen de la femme pour retirer l'enfant avant qu'il n'ait une chance de descendre vers le canal de naissance, appelé césarienne sur la Terre.

***Formation intermédiaire médicale** - Formation reçue sous le regard attentif de médecins seniors qui se déroule entre l'école de médecine et le fait de devenir un médecin qualifié et indépendant complet, ce qui équivaut à une résidence sur la Terre.

***Établissements de soins de santé** - Hôpitaux

* * *

**Alors à votre avis que va lui dire Edward? J'attend vos avis.**

**On se retrouve demain pour la suite**


	10. Le viol d'Edward

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Sand91, aelita48, Stronger, izinie, Jandi2012, **

**Anonymes:**

**flopy69, Emilie, misslaccro**

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

**ATTENTION: Mention de rapports sexuels non consentit et de thèmes sexuels**

_Précédemment dans Planet Twilight: Je ne savais pas où cette conversation allait, mais j'assemblais 2 et 2 ensemble et je n'aimais pas le résultat._

**Bella POV**

Je restai assise là silencieusement à l'écouter me parler de son passé. Je n'avais pas beaucoup pensé à ses prouesses sexuelles. Nous n'avions pas parlé de ses anciennes partenaires sexuelles, mais je supposais qu'il avait dû en avoir quelques unes ou au moins une. Je savais que je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur si il avait eu quelqu'un, son âge à lui seul était un facteur pour que je pense qu'il avait un passé sexuel.

De façon réaliste, Edward avait 35 ans, il était sexy, très sexy, et avait une profession respectable. Il avait probablement des femmes qui se jetaient sur lui tous les jours. Je m' étais demandé durant toute la semaine pourquoi cette créature semblable à Dieu avait ramassé une créature terne comme moi. Ça ne m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit que quelqu'un ait profité de lui, mais j'avais le sentiment que c'était par là que cette conversation se dirigeait. J'aurais voulu pouvoir tout faire disparaître, mais je ne pouvais pas. J'étais tranquillement entrain de contempler ma rêverie intérieure, lui frottant le dos en attendant qu'il se calme. Puis il parla.

« Les rêves ont commencé à changer. Parfois je ressentais comme une main me caresser et d'autre fois je rêvais qu'il s'agissait d'une bouche. Des fois, je rêvais que quelqu'un étais assis sur moi. Je n'avais jamais d'image, parce que je ne pouvais pas ouvrir les yeux. Je les sentaient tellement lourd. Je ne pouvais pas bouger mon corps, il était comme un poids mort. La seule partie de mon corps qui semblait répondre était mon pénis. La mauvaise partie de tout ça est que j'appréciais ça. J' appréciais ces rêves fous. Et bien, une nuit, l'établissement de soins de la santé a essayé de me bipper et quand je n'ai pas répondu ils ont appelé mon père. J'ai toujours répondu à mes bip dans le passé, même si je dormais je me réveillais. Il a essayé d'appeler sur mon sat* et je ne répondais toujours pas. Il savait que je devais rester à la clinique, alors il est venu en ville pour vérifier. »

«Au début, il était gêné d'être rentré dans la pièce, mais ensuite il s'est approché. Tanya était entrain de remettre ses vêtements, mais j'étais allongé immobile. Il m'a appelé mais je n'ai pas répondu. Il est venu pour vérifier mes fonctions vitales qui étaient bonnes mais je ne bougeais pas. Il a ensuite appelé un transport d'urgence*, puis le service répressif. Il a dit à Tanya de s'habiller et de s'asseoir sur le sol. Les transports d'urgences* sont arrivés et ils m'ont préparé pour me transporter vers l'établissement de soins de la santé. Pendant que les travailleurs d'urgence me préparer pour le transport, le personnel des services répressifs est arrivé. Mon père leur a dit ce qu'il avait vu et vu que c'était évident que j'étais en incapacité, ils ont emmené Tanya en garde à vue. Ils ont dit à mon père qu'ils enverraient des officiers à l'établissement de soins de la santé pour obtenir de plus amples informations. »

« Il a voyagé avec moi jusqu'à l'établissement de soins de la santé, où ils m'ont fait une prise de sang afin que des tests puissent être réalisés et ils ont également surveillé mes fonctions vitales. En raison de la façon dont il m'avait trouvé, il ont aussi pris des échantillons sur mon soldat pour prouver le viol. A ce moment là, je me suis réveillé complètement dérouté. Je pouvais dire que j'étais à l'hôpital, mais la dernière chose dont je me souvenais était de m'être endormi sur le canapé, puis de mon rêve chaud. Mon père remarqua que j'étais réveillé et est venu immédiatement à mon côté. »

«Il m'a dit que ma mère, Emmett et Jasper étaient sur le chemin, puis il s'est mis à me raconter les événements de la nuit dont il avait été témoin. J'étais livide. Je ne pouvais pas croire que quelqu'un avait pu ou avait voulu tirer parti de moi. J'étais un adulte de sexe masculin, fort et viril. J'aurais du être capable de me protéger. Mère, Emmett et Jasper sont arrivés vite et nous nous sommes tous assis à attendre les résultats de mon test. Ma mère m'avait aussi apporté de nouveau vêtements . Père avait mis du monde sur les essais et le personnel lui a rapidement remis la paperasse. Ils avaient trouvé de nombreux médicaments dans mon système. L'un deux était une aide pour le sommeil et l'autre causait une paralysie temporaire. Les deux ensembles depuis un temps déterminé. Puis tout s'est emboîté ensemble, elle avait mis les médicaments dans ma nourriture. Ça ne m'affectait pas jusqu'à ce que mon quart de travail soit terminé et que je sois de retour à la clinique pour dormir. Pendant son séjour à la clinique, mon père avait obtenu un échantillon d'ADN de Tanya. Il avait aussi mes résultats par rapport à l'ADN de Tanya et la substance sur mon soldat. Ils correspondaient, mais il savait déjà que ce serait le cas. Elle avait été prise avec son pantalon baissé, sans jeu de mots. »

« Le fait qu'elle m'évitait avait aussi un sens, elle avait l'odeur de mon parfum. Ensuite, ça m'a vraiment frappé, elle pouvait être enceinte » dit-il.

A l'heure actuelle, il était entrain de pleurer et moi aussi. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Que dire dans cette situation? Il me tira sur ses genoux et ne cessa de répéter «Je suis désolé, je suis désolé», encore et encore. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de pourquoi il était désolé et jusqu'à présent rien de ce qu'il m'avait dit n'était de sa faute. C'était la faute de cette vile créature de Tanya.

De là où j'étais assise, je pouvais à peine atteindre son dos, il avait un si grand corps. Donc, je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et me mit à masser son cuir chevelu. Il commença à ronronner. Même si je pleurais encore, je commençai à rire. Je n'avais jamais entendu un ronronnement de Twilighter avant. Il me tenait fermement et renifla mes cheveux en ronronnant plus fort. Nous semblions nous calmer tous les deux en même temps.

Il me tenait toujours, quand il dit «J'ai alors dit à mon père tout ce qui s'était passé avec Tanya et mes nouveaux soupçons. Les forces de l'ordre sont venus à l'hôpital et ont obtenu toutes les informations nécessaires pour charger Tanya contre le viol et l'administration de médicaments avec l'intention de viol. Vu qu'elle pouvait être enceinte, nous ne voulions pas qu'elle soit logée avec les autres prisonniers. Mon père leur a dit que nous allions la garder et il a fait un don important à la «fondation des veuves du service répressif » pour assurer leur coopération. Étant donné que les médicaments qu'elle m'avait donnés n'avaient pas d'effets durables et que je me sentais bien physiquement, j'ai été libéré de l'établissement de soin de la santé. Je ne vais pas te dire comment je me sentais mentalement. »

«Nous sommes partis et avons été cherché Tanya là où elle se trouvait pour l'emmener à la clinique. Père lui a fait un test de grossesse et il était ... »

* * *

***Sat **- Dispositif satellite de télécommunication par téléphone, téléphone cellulaire sur Terre.

***Transport d'urgence** - Ambulance sur Terre.

***Seattletown** – ville qui est la plus proche de la Communauté de Forks, et c'est là où Edward, Carlisle et Jasper travaillent.

* * *

**Surprise , comme vous avez toutes étaient gentilles, je ne voulais pas vous laisser attendre jusqu'à demain, mais bon vu la fin de ce chapitre je ne sais pas trop si ce n'est pas un cadeau empoisonné.**

**Alors à votre avis le test de grossesse était positif ou négatif?**

**A demain pour la suite**


	11. Adanna Esme, j'ai une fille

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**kristen590, Lizss, peyton36, Leensha12, sand91, miangemidemon02, dramangas, Jandi2012, dray86, aelita48, Lagasy, Stronger, izinie, erika shoval**

**Anonymes:**

**Miss G, flopy69, axou, Mly**

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

**ATTENTION: Mention de rapports sexuels non consentit et de thèmes sexuels**

_Précédemment dans Planet Twilight_: Père lui a fait un test de grossesse et il était ...

**Bella POV**

«... Positif » dit-il et je haletai.

J'étais tellement confuse. Edward avait un enfant, mais où était-il ou elle? Je n'avais pas vu d'enfant nulle part et nous avions exploré tout le terrain ensemble. Oh, non. Ne me dites pas que Tanya la sorcière folle avait son bébé et l'élevait. Avant que je ne puisse lui poser des questions sur la localisation de l'enfant, il me dit.

« Avant de poser des questions, laisse-moi t'expliquer tout ce qui s'est passé depuis. Si tu as encore une question, ça me fera plaisir d'y répondre. Toute cette situation, c'est extrêmement difficile pour moi d'en parler et je veux juste que cette conversation se termine le plus rapidement possible. Bien que toutes ces informations doivent être difficiles à entendre pour toi aussi » dit-il. Je hochai la tête et le tins plus proche.

« Après qu'il fut déterminé qu'elle était enceinte, mon père a fait une échographie 4D interne pour voir à quel stade la grossesse en était. Il était évident qu'elle était d'à peine une semaine mais elle était bien enceinte. Mon père m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire avec cette situation et je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas en bonne conscience prendre une vie. Je lui ai dit que je voulais le bébé. Tanya était en extase, mais a rapidement dégrisé quand je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'elle. Elle a argumenté à ce sujet mais je lui ai rappelé rapidement ses accusations criminelles. Nous avons eu une longue discussion et il a été convenu qu'elle renoncerait à tous ses droits parentaux sur l'enfant et qu'elle resterait complètement hors de sa vie. »

« Nous avons appelé ses parents pour leur dire de venir à la clinique et quand ils sont arrivés nous leur avons tout expliqué. Inutile de dire qu'ils étaient mortifiés par les actions de leur fille. Ils ont accepté de s'occuper du bien-être de Tanya et du bébé jusqu'à ce qu'il ou elle naisse. Nous l'avons laissé continuer à travailler pour nous, mais elle devait garder ses distances avec moi. La seule raison pour laquelle nous avons convenu de ça est parce qu'elle était désormais accro à moi et que nous ne voulions pas lui faire perdre sa santé mentale pendant qu'elle était enceinte. Elle semblait sincèrement désolée pour ses actions et Jasper sentait qu'elle était sincère dans ses remords. Donc, nous l'avons également laisser continuer à travailler pour nous après que le bébé soit né » dit-il avec un triste sourire semblant se rappeler quelque chose.

Il poursuivit «J'ai la garde permanente de l'enfant depuis qu'elle est née, je suis son seul parent et j'espère que cela va changer dans un proche avenir. » Il me sourit affectueusement.

« Tu veux dire que tu veux que je l'adopte ... Qu'elle soit la mienne? » Demandai-je.

« Oui et oui, c'est ce que je voudrais, mais nous pourrons en discuter plus tard, après que tu te sois installée dans notre maison. Est-ce quelque chose que tu envisagerais? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, elle est une partie de toi et je suis sûre que je vais l'aimer. Elle n'est pas à blâmer pour quoi que ce soit dans tout ce gâchis et je ferai tout pour rendre cette situation plus facile pour toi et elle » lui dis-je.

« Merci, mon ange. Tu me rends si heureux. Je serai très fier de t' appeler ma compagne, mais nous pourrions avoir un problème. Tanya ne sait pas que j'ai choisi une compagne. Elle pense simplement que nous sommes en vacances. Ses parents ont pensé qu'il était sage de lui cacher. Ils ont gardé ma fille avec eux cette semaine et ils ne voulaient pas qu'Addy soit bouleversée si tout d'un coup sa «Cousine Tanya » devenait folle. Ils vont informer Tanya demain matin que Jasper et moi allons être liés, pas seulement Jasper. En passant, le prénom de ma fille est Adanna Esme et son nom signifie «fille d'amour à son père », mais nous l'appelons Addy. Elle arrivera le matin ce qui donnera à Eléazar et Carmen le temps d'informer Tanya de la situation. »

«Je veux que cette journée se passe bien, mais je pense que c'est seulement une élucubration de ma part. J'aurais souhaité que Tanya ne soit pas là, mais ils sont les seuls parents existants qu'il reste à mon père et il veut qu'ils soient tous présent. J'ai demandé à quelques gardes d'être présents, ils seront une présence constante à tes côtés. Leurs noms sont Jane et Alex et ils sont des batillions * originaires de la planète Mars *. Ils travaillent pour les Volturians* en Italia * en tant que gardes . Les Volturians* sont des amis de mon père, mais ils ne seront pas présents demain. Cela va être une petite cérémonie pour les amis de la famille et la communauté. Une fois que vous serez installées dans cette vie, il y aura une grande fête et vous aurez la chance de les rencontrer. Sauf si pour une raison quelconque, ils nous rendent visite avant. »

« J'aurais du voir que Tanya n'était pas stable, j'aurais du faire quelque chose avant que tout cela n'arrive. Normalement, je peux très bien lire les gens, parfois je pense même pouvoir lire dans leurs pensées. Mais elle a dû bloquer ses véritables intentions, pendant qu'elle était autour de moi. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle soit capable d'une telle dépravation, si je n'avais pas été la victime. La seule bonne chose qui est sortie de cette pagaille est mon chaton, Addy » dit-il.

« Chut, ça va. Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute. Tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant est d'aller de l'avant. Tu ne lui as jamais demander pourquoi elle t'avait fait ça? » Demandai-je.

« Si, je lui ai demandé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était sûre qu'une fois tombée enceinte je la voudrais. De plus elle croyait que les enzymes me lieraient à elle. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que les enzymes dans le liquide d'expulsion sont seulement pour la femelle. Le mâle est lié à la femelle par la cérémonie de liaison. On t'a administré des injections pour te rendre plus compatible avec mon espèce humanoïde. Tu peux maintenant produire des enzymes dans ton sang que je prendrais demain. Dieu merci, Tanya ne connaissait pas complètement la façon de me lier à elle, ou elle aurait pu trouvé le moyen de nous unir. Maintenant son corps est lié à moi et elle est misérable, mais c'est sa propre faute. Elle n'a personne à blâmer à part elle-même » dit-il sans remords.

On parlait depuis longtemps et il était temps pour moi d'aller aider à préparer le dîner. Je me levais pour aller vers la maison mais il m' arrêta.

« Nous avons commandé à manger pour ce soir. Ma mère et mon père étaient au courant de cette conversation et ils ont pensé que tu serais vidée. Jasper et Emmett informent également leurs compagnes sur la situation, même si Rose ne sera pas présente. Elles avaient besoin de savoir sur Tanya et de la possibilité de sa vengeance. Il est possible que Tanya fasse une grande scène, mais je n'en suis pas sûr. De plus il y aura un petit croisement de felinas de 2 ans qui sera dans la maison demain matin et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un la choque et lui fasse peur » dit-il.

« Alors, elle est des deux, décris-la moi s'il te plaît. Je veux tout savoir d'elle. » dis-je.

«Elle a mes traits de visage avec mes yeux verts et elle ressemble à mes photos de bébé, excepté les caractéristiques felinas bien sûr. Elle est presque entièrement recouverte de fourrure blanche neige, mais ses oreilles et sa queue sont cuivrées, comme mes cheveux. C'est mon petit chaton, adorable et aimable. Je ne peux pas attendre que tu la rencontre » me sourit-il chaleureusement.

«Je ne peux pas attendre de la rencontrer non plus. J'espère qu'elle m'aimera bien » lui dis-je.

«Elle t' aimera. Allons maintenant nous préparer pour le dîner, j'ai entendu le camion de livraison de nourriture arriver. Il est temps d'aller manger » dit-il.

Nous retournâmes vers la maison, j'allai dans la salle de bain puis dans la salle à manger. La nourriture était installée et avait l'air délicieuse. Après le dîner, notre temps passa tranquillement. Nous nous assîmes sur la balançoire sur le perron en nous tenant. Pas grand-chose d'autre ne devait être dit. Alice et moi fûmes très vite prêtes pour aller au lit et j'avais hâte de rêver à ce que demain nous apporterait ainsi que ce que je redoutais en même temps.

* * *

***Batillions** - Espèce humanoïde qui est couverte de fourrure d'une couleur terre, ils ont depuis longtemps des oreilles pointues, des ailes et peuvent voler. Leur régime alimentaire se compose de fruits, de jus d'agave et parfois d'insectes. Même si la plupart du temps ils dorment pendant la journée, ils peuvent être éveillés pendant 36 heures complètes sans se lasser. Ils ont une ouïe supersonique et contrairement aux croyances ils ont une excellente vue. Ils peuvent envoyer des ondes sonores à une fréquence qui peut être atroce et des dommages permanents peuvent se produire en cas d'exposition au bruit pendant trop longtemps. Ces ondes sonores peuvent être adressées à une personne ou à une salle pleine de gens. Ils sont une des plus petites espèces humanoïdes, mais cela ne découragent pas leur férocité. La plupart ne mesure pas plus d'1m50 de haut.

***Planète Mars** - A ne pas confondre avec la planète près de la Terre. La planète Mars est située dans la galaxie Eclipse et est une planète guerrière. Ils ont de nombreuses espèces humanoïdes qui sont de féroces compétiteurs et s'enorgueillissent de leurs prouesses au combat. Différentes espèces humanoïdes sont recrutées sur la planète Mars par Twilight en raison de leurs compétences. Ils sont très recherchés pour des emplois tels que: les gardes, les services répressifs, et les positions de sécurité.

***Volturians** - Classe dirigeante de la planète Twilight.

***Italia** - Endroit où les Volturians vivent, il se trouve sur la planète Twilight.

* * *

**Désolé pour le retard, mais hier ff ne voulait pas me laisser poster, pour la peine je vous posterai un deuxième chapitre dans la journée.**

**Ah ah, beaucoup d'entre vous ce doutaient que le test serait positif, donc voilà Edward a une fille.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre?**

**On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour la rencontre avec la petite Addy.**

**Bonne journée**


	12. Rencontre avec Addy, Jane, Alec, maison

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**peyton36, izinie, aelita48, erika shoval, miangemidemon02, dray86, Jandi2012, **

**Anonymes:**

**flopy69, axou** _Merci pour ton com, l'histoire contient 72 chapitres,_

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart**

* * *

_Précédemment dans Planet Twilight_: _Alice et moi fûmes très vite prêtes pour aller au lit et j'avais hâte de rêver à ce que demain nous apporterait ainsi que ce que je redoutais en même temps._

**POV Bella**

En raison des circonstances de l'arrivée d'Addy, Edward et moi dûmes renoncer à la tradition de ne pas se voir avant la cérémonie. Il ne me verrait qu'une fois que je serais prête pour se rapprocher de la tradition. Alice et moi suivîmes notre routine pour la dernière fois ce matin. C'était la dernière fois que je me réveillais dans cette chambre, je me déplacerai dans notre maison à Edward et moi après la cérémonie. Alice et moi descendîmes pour aider à préparer le petit déjeuner mais nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il était déjà prêt aujourd'hui.

«Nous voulions que vous profitiez de votre journée, nous nous sommes occupés du petit déjeuner, Addy se joindra à nous pour le petit déjeuner. Elle devrait arriver bientôt. Allons dans la salle familiale en attendant qu'elle arrive » déclara Esme. Nous la suivîmes dans la salle familiale où tous les hommes attendaient. Nous allâmes toutes soutenir nos prétendants et dans le cas d'Esme, son compagnon. Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre longtemps avant d'entendre une voiture rouler dans l'allée. Carlisle ouvrit la porte avec l'air heureux de revoir Addy. Tout d'un coup une petite fille adorable courra en se dirigeant directement dans les bras d'Edward. Il la souleva et la fit tournoyer.

Il la tourna ensuite vers moi et dit « Addy, je voudrais que tu rencontres Bella. Bella, c'est mon petit chaton, Addy. » Addy, me regarda avec des yeux d'un vert vif et sourit.

« Elle est zolie papa, on peut la gader? » demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers mes cheveux. Je me tins plus près d'elle pour qu'elle les sente.

« Oui, chaton, nous allons la garder. Elle va être la compagne de papa et elle va vivre ici avec nous dans notre maison» lui dit-il.

« Je peux te porter, ma petite? » demandai-je en tendant les bras vers elle. Elle sauta immédiatement dans mes bras sans dire un mot. Sa fourrure était si douce et elle sentait comme les cerisiers en fleurs et le printemps.

«Tu vas être ma maman ? Je n'ai pas enco' de maman? » demanda-t-elle en me regardant avec ses grands yeux et en continuant à jouer avec mes cheveux.

« Oui, si tu veux que je le sois, je serais fière d'être ta maman. » lui dis-je.

« Comment je vais t'appeler? J'ai un nom 'ifférent pour tout le monde. Là c'est Papa, Tonton Emmie, Papy 'arlisle, Mamie Ezme, elle a le même nom que moi, Tonton Jazzy, et qui c'est? » dit elle en montrant Alice.

« Ça va être ta nouvelle tata Alice, elle va être ma compagne», dit Jasper en lui souriant amoureusement.

« Oooh, Tata Allie, tu es zolie aussi. J'aime tes cheveux noi' tout pointus » dit-elle en riant.

Alice marcha vers elle et commença à frotter sa fourrure. « Tu es une jolie petite fille aussi et avec cette belle fourrure blanche, je parie que tous les vêtements de couleur te vont bien » dit-elle. Je pouvais voir les rouages tournaient dans la tête d'Alice en pensant à toutes les robes qu'elle pourrait faire pour elle.

«J'aime le 'ose, mais Mamie Ezme dit que le vert va mieux avec mes yeux, Papa commande un tissu de couleur 'pécial qui suit avec mes yeux et ma queue et Mamie Ezme me fait de zolis vêments avec. »

En disant cela, elle balaya le bout de sa queue sur mon visage et remua ses oreilles. Cela me fit rire et je lui dis « Ça chatouille un peu et je serai heureuse de te faire aussi des vêtements »

Alice commença à sautiller et dit «Je veux aider aussi, je ne peux pas attendre pour commencer à nous faire de nouvelles robes »

Tout d'un coup, Carlisle se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention. Avec toute l'excitation de la rencontre d' Addy, je n'avais même pas remarqué les 2 autres nouveaux arrivants dans la pièce. « Bella et Alice, je voudrais vous présenter mes cousins, Eléazar et Carmen Denali. Eléazar et Carmen, ce sont les futures compagnes des garçons, Bella et Alice. »

Nous nous saluâmes, puis Esme dit, « Le petit déjeuner sera servi dans un instant. J'ai juste à le sortir du chauffeur. Eléazar et Carmen, j'espère que vous pouvez vous joindre à nous? »

Eléazar dit «Non, je suis désolé, nous devons y aller. Nous avons des affaires à régler, mais nous vous verrons lors de la cérémonie de liaison. J'ai été très content de vous rencontrer, Bella et Alice. Bye, tout le monde. » Carlisle les accompagna jusqu'à leur véhicule et ils partirent.

Nous allâmes tous dans la salle à manger, où Esme apporta la nourriture. Je regardai Edward, qui se promenait dans la salle de stockage adjacente à la cuisine et lui demandai «Où va s'asseoir Addy? »

Il sortit de la pièce avec une chaise haute « Elle se trouve normalement à côté de moi, mais maintenant elle sera assise entre nous. Comme ça nous pourrons tous les deux l'aider avec sa nourriture » dit-il.

« Ai-je besoin d'aller lui chercher une tasse à bec, je n'en vois pas sur la table? » lui dis-je en regardant autour.

« Mon ange, suis-moi dans la cuisine et je vais te montrer où sont rangés ses ustensiles, assiettes et tasses » dit-il.

Je le suivis et il me montra où tout était rangé. Il me dit qu'elle buvait du lait avec tous ses repas et que je devais lui mettre un peu de tout dans son assiette. De cette façon, elle pouvait tout essayer et s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle aimait particulièrement, elle pourrait en avoir plus. Nous retournâmes dans la salle à manger et je préparai les assiettes d'Edward et d'Addy puis la mienne. Nous mangeâmes ensuite dans un silence relatif.

« Ce matin, Alice tu passeras plus de temps avec Jasper et je veux que tu te familiarises avec ta maison. Edward, je veux la même chose avec vous, mais Bella aura aussi l'occasion de passer du temps avec Addy. Addy restera dans la maison principale la semaine prochaine. Après cela, elle reviendra dans votre maison. Bien sûr, elle pourra rester avec nous à l'occasion quand vous aurez des projets. A 10:30, Bella et Alice devront se préparer pour la cérémonie. Puisqu'elles ne peuvent pas être vues par leurs futurs compagnons, nous les hommes, irons au centre communautaire après nous être habillés. Les filles après votre arrivée au centre vous serez escortées dans une salle à l'intérieur du centre où vous attendrez de nouvelles instructions » déclara Carlisle.

« Edward, j'entends un véhicule qui arrive dans l'allée, je suis sûr que ce sont les gardiens. Va voir s'ils veulent un petit déjeuner. Esme, va couper des fruits, préparer du jus d'agave, et tu as préparé des fourmis enrobées de chocolat, l'autre jour? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Dis-leur que je serai de retour avec leur petit-déjeuner » dit-elle en se retirant dans la cuisine.

Edward alla à la porte et revint bientôt dans la salle à manger avec ce que je supposais être les gardes. Je n'avais jamais vu de batillions avant, ils avaient l'air un peu effrayant et mignon en même temps. Tout le monde les connaissait, alors Edward les présenta à Alice et moi. Lorsqu'on leur demanda s'ils avaient faim, ils nous dirent qu'ils avaient voyagé toute la nuit et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour manger. Esme leur servit les jus de fruits et les fourmis. Ils semblaient assez satisfaits de leur choix. Nous attendîmes qu'ils finissent de manger pour qu' Alice, Esme et moi débarrassions la table et nettoyions le petit déjeuner. Jane et Alec dirent qu'ils allaient se promener dans le périmètre de la maison et faire le guet.

Addy prit ma main et me tira dans notre maison. Elle nous dirigea tout droit vers sa chambre. Cela me confirma de toute évidence, qu'elle aimait le rose. Elle avait un lit de conte de fées rose et blanc en forme de château de princesse. Son lit était le plus unique et magnifique lit que je n'avais jamais vu, avec un toboggan d'un côté et des escaliers de l'autre. L'escalier avait des tiroirs intégrés pour pouvoir ranger les vêtements ou les jouets. Elle était tellement excitée de me montrer sa chambre. Elle sautillait comme Alice le faisait quand elle pensait pouvoir avoir une nouvelle robe.

Elle me tira alors à travers le reste de la maison. Il y avait une cuisine assez grande qui était très similaire à celle d'Esme. A côté se trouvait la buanderie / salle de couture aussi semblable à celle d'Esme, mais j'avais un mur vide à l'endroit où le tissu d'Esme était situé. Je jetai un œil par la porte et vis mes propre cordes à linge et un espace pour un petit jardin.

« Mon ange, tu pourras acheter tous les types de tissu que tu souhaites utiliser et planter tout ce que tu veux dans ton jardin. Surtout si tu désires quelque chose que ma mère n'a pas déjà dans son jardin. Le sien sera toujours le principal jardin où les récoltes alimenteront tous nos foyers. Tu peux choisir quelles fleurs, légumes, herbes que tu aimes le plus, de cette façon tout ce que tu auras à faire sera d'ouvrir la porte et tu les auras à ta disposition » dit Edward.

«J'aime les fwaises, tu peux en planter s'il te paît? » me demanda Addy en tirant sur ma jambe.

« Je suis sûre que je pourrais en planter quelques-unes, peut-être faire une rangée de fraisier ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de place. Je vais également te laisser m'aider à les planter. Tu en as envie? » Demandai-je.

«Oui, ze suis une grande fille et ze veux t' aider » dit-elle.

« Mère t' aidera avec tout ce que tu as besoin pour ta salle de couture et ton jardin. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de lui demander. Elle a beaucoup de temps maintenant, mais je ne sais pas si ça sera toujours le cas dans un an ou plus . Vu que père et mère se retrouvent tout seul, je pense qu'ils pourraient commencer à avoir le syndrome du nid vide. Mère dégage des signaux montrant qu'elle voudrait remplir de nouveau son nid. Je suis heureux d'avoir ma propre maison maintenant » il se mit à rire puis se mit à rire encore plus fort quand il vit mon visage tournait au rouge.

«Pourquoi tu 'igoles Papa et pourquoi le visage de Maman Ange est si rouge? » demanda Addy .

« Maman Ange? Pourquoi tu l'appelles comme ça? » demanda Edward.

«Parce qu'elle va être ma maman et que tu l'appelles mon ange et je pense qu'elle y ressemble aussi » dit-elle avec un petit rire quand il la ramassa et la fit tournoyer.

« Et bien, chaton, je viens de dire quelque chose de drôle et ça a fait rougir le visage de Maman Ange. Tu devras juste t'y habituer car son visage devient souvent rouge», il riait encore et commença à courir hors de la pièce avec Addy dans les bras et moi courant après eux.

Nous continuâmes la visite de la maison. Il y avait une salle à manger, une salle familiale, une suite parentale, 3 autres chambres avec salle de bain jointes, l'une de ces chambres était celle d'Addy, un bureau et une salle de musique avec un magnifique grand piano à queue.

«Tu joues? » Demandai-je.

« Oui, je jouerai pour toi quand nous serons installés » dit-il.

«Papa zoue très bien, il joue toujours ma beceuse » me dit Addy.

Le porche avait une balançoire comme la maison principale et l'arrière de la maison avait un petit pont surplombant le futur jardin. Je me sentais vraiment chez moi. Il était presque temps de se préparer pour la cérémonie, alors nous allâmes retrouver Esme pour voir où elle voulait que nous nous préparions. Vu que nos robes étaient déjà dans la salle de couture, nous créâmes un salon de beauté là-bas. Addy resta avec nous afin que nous puissions la préparer aussi. Esme avait fait sa robe avant qu'Alice et moi n'arrivions la semaine dernière. C'était une adorable robe cuivrée et blanche. Elle était tellement excitée d'avoir à lancer des pétales de rose. Ce n'était pas la tradition car normalement les enfants n'étaient pas présents à la cérémonie de liaison.

Mais vu qu'elle était l'enfant de l'un des intendants, il était prévu qu'elle soit présente et en plus Edward voulait qu'elle soit incluse dans le cadre de la cérémonie. Je voulais qu'elle y assiste aussi, de cette façon elle sentirait qu'elle faisait partie de l'unité familiale qu'Edward et moi créerions après être liés.

Rosalie fut autorisée à nous aider et à nous préparer, pendant qu' Emmett observait à distance. Elle n'était pas autorisé à y assister, parce qu'elle était toujours enfermée. La cérémonie serait filmée, elle pourrait la visionner plus tard.

Alice et moi avions fait nos ongles la veille, juste avant d'aller nous coucher. Maintenant je me maquillais légèrement pendant qu' Alice et Rosalie me frisaient les cheveux en de longues boucles qui tombaient dans mon dos. Alice voulait être coiffée en petites vagues, qui contrastait avec sa coiffure hérissée habituelle. Je bouclai les cheveux d'Addy , mais pas beaucoup. Ses cheveux étaient déjà légèrement bouclés naturellement. Donc une fois les cheveux, les ongles, le maquillage, et le reste des préparations faites nous fûmes prêtes à mettre nos robes et nos chaussures. Alice avait choisi des talons et je m'étais décidée pour des plates. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de tomber dans l'allée en marchant vers lui.

Esme sortit alors 2 boîtes et les donna à chacune de nous. J'ouvris la mienne et y trouvai les plus beau collier en saphir diamants, bracelet, bague et boucles d'oreilles. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers celui d' Alice et vit que le sien était en rubis et diamants. Esme nous aida à mettre les bijoux. Ils complétaient nos robes parfaitement. Je voulais me plaindre de cette extravagance, mais je savais que ça ne ferait rien de bon. J'avais le sentiment qu'il allait y avoir assez de problèmes aujourd'hui, sans avoir à causer une scène à cause des bijoux. Tout le monde était prêt à partir alors nous avançâmes vers notre véhicule. Jane et Alec volaient à côté de la voiture pour s'assurer que rien de mal n'arriverait durant notre voyage jusqu'au centre communautaire.

* * *

Les photos suivantes sont visibles sur le blog. (Lien sur mon profil)

_ photos de la chambre d'Addy et de sa robe

_ profil d'Addy

_ photos des bijoux de Bella et Alice

_ photos de la maison, de l'intérieur, et des plans

_ photo de ce à quoi ressemble Forkington selon l'auteur (ville à l'intérieur de la Communauté de Forks)

* * *

**Et voilà comme promis la rencontre avec Addy.**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensés?**

**On se retrouve demain pour la suite**


	13. Precérémonie et Tanya

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**Nathaana, Galswinthe, izinie, peyton36, dray86, erika shoval, miangemidemon02, sand91, aelita48, **

**Anonymes:**

**flopy69, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

_Précédemment dans Planet Twilight: Tout le monde était prêt à partir alors nous avançâmes vers notre véhicule. Jane et Alec volaient à côté de la voiture pour s'assurer que rien de mal n'arriverait durant notre voyage jusqu'au centre communautaire._

**Bella POV**

Nous arrivâmes au centre communautaire et nous rentrâmes rapidement à l'intérieur d'une pièce qui avait une porte d'accès vers l'extérieur afin que personne ne puisse nous voir arriver. Esme nous aida à retoucher notre maquillage et à aplanir nos robes. Je ne savais pas laquelle était la plus excitée ou bondissante, Alice ou Addy. J'avais l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir et Esme remarqua à quel point je devenais pâle, même pour moi. Elle me fit asseoir en mettant ma tête entre mes genoux et en prenant de grandes respirations. Ça ne m'aida pas beaucoup, mais au moins je n'avais plus l'impression que j'allais m'évanouir. Je pouvais entendre toutes les personnes arriver et s'asseoir dans le hall. Je me demandai si Tanya allait se montrer et faire une scène. On m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait pas été invitée, mais j'avais malgré tout un mauvais pressentiment.

J'entendis rapidement la musique démarrer et Carlisle ouvrit la porte en nous disant qu'il était temps. Esme remit à Addy son panier de pétales de fleurs, Carlisle l'emmena et lui dit de jeter les pétales en marchant jusqu'à son papa, il souligna le mot marcher pour qu'elle ne court pas. Il revint et prit la main d' Alice et la mienne en nous disant qu'il était temps d'entrer dans la salle. J'étais encore très nerveuse et je n'étais pas sûre de ce qui allait se produire aujourd'hui. On nous avait expliqué les bases de la cérémonie de liaison au centre de formation. Je savais que mon compagnon prendrait tout en charge et que je devrais suivre son exemple. Il m'expliquerait tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir sur tout ce qui se passait. Quand nous sortîmes de la salle, Carlisle nous plaça chacune à ses côté. Esme vint se placer derrière nous pour nous suivre dans l'allée.

Tout d'un coup les portes latérales de la salle de l'assemblée s'ouvrirent sur une felinas blonde. Je sus immédiatement qui elle était par sa coloration et je devins presque aussi folle qu'elle semblait l'être, mais je retins ma langue. Elle essayait de gâcher ma journée, mais je n'allais pas m'abaisser à son niveau. Jane et Alec volèrent vers moi en se flanquant de chaque côté et Esme se rapprocha derrière moi. Carlisle s'avança pour se mettre entre Tanya et moi.

Après avoir regardé autour elle se mit tout à coup à hurler «Qui penses-tu être pour essayer de prendre mon homme? Il est à moi! J'ai eu à endurer d'avoir son odeur et de le voir à distance. C' était une torture de ne pas pouvoir l'approcher. J'ai attendu patiemment pour qu'il reprenne raison et qu'il réalise que je suis ce qu'il veut, pas une simple humaine ordinaire. Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça. Il viendra vers moi en rampant. Tu ne seras pas en mesure de le satisfaire. Il se souviendra de ces rêves. Tu es ... »

« ASSEZ! Arrête tout de suite, comment es-tu entrée dans la communauté. Ils avaient l'ordre de ne pas t' accorder l'accès à l'intérieur de ces murs. Du moins jusqu'à ce que nous ayons pu voir comment tu réagirais au fait qu'Edward soit lié à sa compagne » cria Carlisle.

« Elle n'est pas sa compagne ! Je suis sa compagne, je suis liée à lui et j'ai même eu son enfant! » hurla-t-elle en retour.

«Papa, qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte? Elle ne m'a pas eue, pas vrai? Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit ma Maman, je veux Maman Ange. Cousine Tanya, elle dit de mauvaises choses sur toi, Papa. Elle te donne de mauvais rêves? Fais-la partir, s'il te plaît, elle me fait peur » déclara Addy en s'accrochant à sa jambe.

« Esme vient chercher Addy et emmène-la dans la salle de réception et donne lui quelque chose à manger pour lui changer les idées. Elle peut même avoir un morceau de gâteau si elle veut» dit Edward. Esme se précipita vers l'avant et porta Addy pour l'emmener dans la salle de réception.

Edward se tourna ensuite vers Tanya et dit «Tu n'as pas causé assez de problèmes au fil des ans? Ne t'ai-je pas dit clairement que je ne veux pas de toi et qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que ce soit le cas. »

Il se tourna vers Jane et dit, « Jane neutralise-la! »

Avant qu'elle n'ait une chance de se déplacer ou de dire un mot, elle cria en se tordant au sol. « Jane et Alec emmenez-la dans l'enceinte de confinement de la ville et enfermez la. Peter*, va avec eux pour les aider à la contenir. Ils vont rester avec elle et ne reviendront qu'après la cérémonie. Je sais que tu veux voir la cérémonie, alors reviens dès que tu peux, ça va nous prendre plusieurs minutes pour nous regrouper. Tu auras le temps d'y aller et de revenir. Jane, arrête la douleur pendant une seconde. Tanya, comment as-tu pu entrer ici? » demanda Carlisle.

« Je ne le dirais pas! » Cria-t-elle en essayant de se relever. Jane recommença avec elle.

«Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît arrêtez la douleur. Laurent et moi l'avons laissée entrer par la porte. Je suis désolée, je me sentais tellement désolée pour elle. Elle était tellement sûre d'avoir encore une chance. Je devais l'aider, elle devenait folle de ne pas avoir été près d'Edward durant toute la semaine dernière. Je devais faire quelque chose » dit la felinas blonde argenté.

« Peter, emmène Irina avec toi et récupère Laurent à la porte. Enferme-les tous et nous réglerons ce problème après la cérémonie et les festivités. Eléazar et Carmen, je suis désolé mais je dois enfermer Irina aussi » dit Carlisle.

Eléazar prit la parole et dit solennellement: «Elles se sont toutes deux mises dedans toute seule, je me tiendrai derrière ce que tu décides. »

Jane et Alec traînèrent une Tanya criarde vers la porte pendant qu'Irina les suivait en pleurant doucement. Carlisle nous ramena dans la pièce d'où nous étions arrivés. Il revint et demanda au pianiste de jouer quelque chose d'apaisant et dit aux invités d'aller dans la salle de réception pour obtenir quelque chose à boire et à manger. Il y avait beaucoup de rafraîchissements pour être servis avant et après la cérémonie. Il s' excusa pour le désagrément et le stress occasionné. Il revint dans la pièce et nous dit qu'il allait dans la salle de réception pour s'assurer que les traiteurs étaient préparés pour le changement d'horaire. Il voulait également s'assurer qu'Esme et Addy allaient bien. Il quitta ensuite la salle.

J'avais mal à l' estomac, je me sentais mal et bouleversée et pour une fois j'étais en état de choc. Je savais que je ne devrais pas, mais je me demandais encore ce que Edward voyait en moi. Il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait. Il aurait pu avoir Tanya, elle était sexy, exotique et même magnifique. Mon cerveau ne voulait pas penser correctement, j'avais besoin d'Edward. Alice avait ses bras autour de moi, me balançant pendant que je pleurais. Edward arriva dans la pièce, me porta et me fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Il prit en coupe mon visage avec ses mains, essuyant mes larmes avec ces pouces et posa son nez contre le mien.

«Est-ce que tu vas bien? Je sais qu'elle ne t'a pas touchée, mais tu as mal quelque part? » il enleva ses grandes mains de mon visage et les fit monter et descendre sur mon corps. Je commençai à me détendre sous son toucher. Je savais que j'étais en sécurité et en le regardant dans les yeux je sus que j'étais aimée. Je ne laisserai jamais plus Tanya mettre le doute dans ma tête.

« Je vais bien, j'étais juste secouée. Elle a dit des choses qui ont un sens pour moi et ça m'a bouleversée » dis-je humblement.

« Allons donc, tout ce qu'elle a dit sont des mensonges. Elle est délirante. Mais oublions-la. Nous sommes ici pour être liés aujourd'hui et je tiens à être lié à toi et à toi seule! Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère, je veux que tu sois heureuse » dit-il.

«Je me sens mieux maintenant, nous allons recommencer cette cérémonie et quand Peter reviendra nous essaierons encore une fois. Tu n'as pas d'autres femmes qui vont sortir de nulle part et éclater à travers les portes, n'est-ce pas ? » lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

« J'espère bien que non, j'ai eu ma part de difficultés pour la journée. Je suis prêt à être lié! » dit-il. Il m'embrassa sur le front et sortit de la pièce. Esme arriva avec Addy sur la hanche, qui avait du gâteau sur ses moustaches et du glaçage sur le nez.

Je pris Addy dans mes bras, embrassai son nez et dis « Hum, Addy a un goût vraiment sucré aujourd'hui. Je pense que je pourrais la manger. Tu veux un avant-goût Alice, elle a le goût des fraises. » Je fis semblant de la passer à Alice

« Nooon, je n'ai pas le goût de fraises, le gâteau a le goût de fraises. Il est rose et il a un château blanc sur le dessus et un cheval et une ca'èche devant. Mamie Ezme m'a dit que je pourrais le garder après avoir manger le gâteau. Ze peux le prendre à la maison, ze peux Maman Ange? » me demanda Addy.

« Si Mamie Esme a dit que tu pourrais le prendre à la maison, je suis sûre que tu le peux. Je parie que le château, le cheval et la calèche tiendront sur une des étagères de ton lit, n'est-ce pas Mamie Esme? » Demandai-je à Esme.

« Oui, ça sera bien. Ton papa voulait que tu aies quelque chose à garder de la cérémonie et j'ai proposé un gâteau de mariage de conte de fées. Vu que le rose est ta couleur préférée et la fraise ta saveur préférée. Nous avons conçu ce gâteau spécialement pour toi. L'autre gâteau au chocolat a 2 figurines en forme de licorne dessus. Ils sont pour vous Bella et Alice si vous voulez les garder. Les licornes symbolisent la force, l'amour chaste et la fidélité du mariage » dit Esme.

« Vous avez de zolies licornes, mais j'aime mieux mon château. Je dois 'core jeter des pétales, Maman Ange? » demanda Addy.

« Je ne sais pas, nous avons encore des pétales, Esme? » Je me tournai vers elle pour lui demander.

« Non, mais je peux aller en trouver rapidement» dit-elle avant de sortir de la salle. Elle fut bientôt de retour avec une poignée de fleurs. « Il y en a tellement là-bas que personne ne remarquera que celle-ci sont portées disparues » dit-elle en commençant à retirer rapidement les pétales des tiges pour les mettre dans le panier d'Addy. Carlisle arriva dans la pièce et nous dit que Peter venait de remonter et que nous allions recommencer. Il avait également fait rasseoir tous les invités et tout était prêt pour commencer. Il envoya Addy dans l'allée avec ses nouvelles pétales de fleurs. Alice, Esme, Carlisle et moi fîmes notre chemin vers la salle d'assemblée en prenant nos places. Au bout de l'allée, je pouvais voir mon prince et je me sentais comme une princesse de conte de fées. Même si je n'étais pas dans un monde de conte de fées et que ma vie jusqu'ici avait été loin d'être un conte de fées. Je pouvais toujours voir mon prince debout à m'attendre au bout de l'allée et il avait l'air de regarder son destin attendu trop longtemps. Je jetai un regard vers Alice et elle regardait vers Jasper comme je le faisais vers Edward. Alice et moi marchâmes ensuite dans l'allée vers notre avenir.

* * *

***Peter Whitlock, alias Yoda **- Il est un des High Elfe qui s'est échappé de la planète Mars avec sa compagne, Charlotte. Peter est actuellement juge à mi-temps à Seattletown et fait partie du service répressif de Forkington.

***Charlotte Whitlock** – Elle est une Wood Elfe qui s'est échappée de Mars avec son compagnon. Elle dirige actuellement une entreprise de restauration/traiteur à Forkington.

Photos du chapitre sur le blog, lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Et voilà l'arrivée de Tanya, vous vous attendiez à ça?**

**On se retrouve demain pour la cérémonie de liaison, bonne journée**


	14. Cérémonie de liaison

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Lien du Blog sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**edwardbellaamour, misslaccro, Jandi2012, Aima75, dray86, Galswinthe, sand91, aelita48, lisouarras, miangemidemon02, izinie, **

**Anonymes:**

**flopy69, axou, MORPHEE, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

**AVERTISSEMENT NOTE ****DE L'AUTEUR:** N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une société d'esclaves. Les femmes qui sont extraites de différentes planètes sont des esclaves. Cependant, il y a des gens qui viennent volontiers sur Twilight d'autres planètes dans la galaxie où se trouve Twilight et ils ne sont pas des esclaves. La cérémonie sera à sens unique, je ne veux offenser personne. Juste procéder avec prudence lorsque vous le lirez. Aussi, je parlerai des éleveuses durant les vœux, je n'ai pas de plan pour qu'Edward en obtienne une, c'est juste au cas où.

* * *

_Précédemment dans Planet Twilight: Alice et moi marchâmes ensuite dans l'allée vers notre avenir._

**Bella POV**

Pendant que nous avancions lentement dans l'allée, tout ce que je pouvais voir c'était Edward. Je savais qu'il y avait d'autres personnes présentes, mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Nous nous arrêtâmes quand nous atteignîmes Edward, Jasper et Peter qui étaient debout. Peter et Carlisle allaient officier la cérémonie de liaison* . Peter et Carlisle étaient des anciens de Forkington et avaient donc vocation à officier.

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis pour assister à l'engagement de ces deux personnes avec leurs compagnes. Vous témoignerez de cet engagement et vous ferez tout en votre pouvoir pour qu'il se développe. Nous sommes une communauté avec un objectif commun. Nous vivons une existence paisible avec le besoin et l'envie d'aimer notre compagne et nos enfants » déclara Carlisle.

« La cérémonie de liaison entre ces deux couples est sacrée et remonte au début de cette civilisation. Cette communauté respecte l'ampleur de cet engagement et personne n'essayera de le détruire. Il y a des lois mises en place pour arrêter et punir ceux qui tentent de détruire ce lien. Les mâles de cette communauté peuvent parler honorablement et à distance aux femelles, mais ne peuvent pas les toucher ou les approcher de près sans l'autorisation de leurs compagnons. Si vous êtes reconnus coupable d'avoir enfreint cette loi, la punition sera sévère. Nous avons été trop indulgents avec cette loi par le passé, mais j'ai le sentiment que les mâles Cullen ne laisseront pas passer de violation envers leurs compagnes et le châtiment sera sévère et rapide », dit Peter en regardant Carlisle .

« Les compagnes femelles Cullen ne seront pas abordées par un homme, si elles veulent vous parler, elles engageront la conversation. Le scénario le plus probable de l'endroit où elles vous aborderont sera dans un établissement de vente au détail. Je vais aussi donner cet avertissement. Étant donné que les mâles Cullen seront nouvellement accouplés et qu'ils auront finalisés la cérémonie de liaison , ils seront plus lunatiques envers quiconque s'approchant de leurs compagnes. Il convient que vous gardiez vos distances. Même si nous sommes une famille civilisée, nous amorçons un vieux rituel qui attire notre côté animal. Cet animal sera très protecteur envers sa compagne et il leur faudra un certain temps pour pouvoir le contrôler complètement. Soyez donc sages et prudents en les approchant dans un avenir proche. Maintenant, il est temps de commencer la cérémonie. Edward, tu peux commencer. » dit Carlisle.

Edward prit ma main dans celle de Carlisle et dit « Je t'aimerai, te chérirai et t'entretiendrai à jamais. Je ferai de même pour les enfants que tu me donneras. Je mourrai pour te protéger et je placerai ta vie et la vie de nos futurs enfants avant la mienne. En retour, tu me respecteras et m'honoreras. Tu me resteras fidèle et mettras mes besoins avant les tiens. Tu porteras mes enfants, si tu en es capable. Je ne t'aimerai pas moins, si tu es incapable de m'en donner. J'aurais aussi la possibilité, si je veux plus d'enfants ou si tu es incapable d'en avoir, de me procurer une éleveuse. Tu prendras soin de tous les enfants qui seront les miens et ceux de l'éleveuse, comme si tu leur avais donné naissance. Si nous devons nous procurer une éleveuse, pour une raison quelconque, tu seras incluse dans le processus de sélection. Parce qu'elle fera partie de notre vie et qu'elle sera liée à moi. Cependant, je ne t'en tiendrai jamais rigueur. Tu passeras toujours au premier plan, quelle que soit la situation. Tu obéiras à chacun de mes ordres et tu superviseras l'entretien de notre maison et l'éducation de nos enfants. Si les règles ne sont pas respectées, tu seras punie. Tu accepteras tous les châtiments sans aucune question. A partir de maintenant, aucun autre mâle ne pourra te toucher sans ma permission, les enfants mâles de moins de 16 ans et les membres de la famille proches ne sont pas inclus dans cette restriction » dit-il.

« Comprends-tu et acceptes-tu tout ce que t'a dit Edward aujourd'hui? » me demanda Carlisle.

« Oui » lui dis-je en souriant à Edward. C'était à peu près tous les vœux standards auxquels je m'étais préparée.

« Bien, reculez un peu tous les deux pour laisser Jasper dire ses vœux » déclara Carlisle. Nous reculâmes un peu tous les trois alors que Jasper disait ses vœux à Alice. Elle accepta évidemment quand Peter lui demanda sa décision.

Carlisle nous demanda de faire un pas en avant et nous le fîmes en même temps que Jasper et Alice. Il remit à Edward et Jasper ce qui semblait être des colliers. Edward me laissa regarder de plus près le mien et c'est alors que je réalisai qu'il ressemblait plus à un tour de cou qu'à un collier *. Il était beau, mes yeux se remplirent de larmes et j'essayai de les retenir.

« Soulève tes cheveux, mon ange » me dit Edward.

Il me retourna pour que mon dos soit face à lui. Il mit le collier autour de mon cou et l'attacha à l'arrière. « Je suis entrain de verrouiller le collier et je porterai la clé autour de mon cou sur une chaîne*. Ce collier restera sur toi tout le temps. Le cygne à l'avant signifie l'âme, la grâce et la beauté. Tu es définitivement mon âme sœur et tu es d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Nous sommes également couplés pour la vie, comme les cygnes » dit-il en me retournant pour que je lui fasse face.

« Nous aurons à travailler sur la partie de la grâce, mais cela viendra avec le temps » dit-il en souriant et en me baisant le nez. Me faisant savoir qu'il plaisantait.

« Ce collier est un autre symbole extérieur prouvant que tu es mienne. Il ne doit pas être enlevé, à moins qu'il y ait une urgence et si je ne suis pas disponible pour le déverrouiller, il peut être coupé. Tout le monde dans cette salle en est témoin pour le dire » dit-il en regardant autour de lui. Tout le monde hocha la tête. Je savais que je ne quitterais jamais Forkington à moins d'être accompagnée par Edward, alors les seules personnes qui pourraient être autour de moi en cas d'accident, étaient assises dans cette salle.

Il me serra contre lui et nous attendîmes que Jasper donne son collier à Alice.

Quand ils eurent fini, Carlisle dit « Edward, Jasper allez dans les chambres d'extraction enzymatique pour pouvoir compléter la cérémonie de liaison. S'il vous plaît, tout le monde, allez dans la salle de réception où se trouve des rafraîchissements, ainsi qu'un déjeuner ou un dîner sous forme de buffet, qu'importe comment vous l'appelez, installez-vous. Je tiens à m'excuser de nouveau pour le retard et si quelqu'un a des engagements plus importants et doit partir, nous comprendrons. Maintenant, tout le monde s'il vous plaît suivez moi dans la salle de réception. » dit-il.

Il se tourna vers Zafrina et dit « Zafrina*, s'il te plaît amène le dispositif d'enregistrement vidéo dans la salle de réception pour que tu puisses y filmer les festivités. »

Addy, toi, moi et Esme allons voir ce que nous pouvons te trouver à manger. Je sais que tu veux probablement du gâteau, mais tu dois manger quelque chose d'un peu plus sain d'abord, d'accord? » demanda-t-il en prenant sa main et celle d'Esme.

« Est-ce qu'il y a de la gace et du lait dedans? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

« Essayons quelque chose qui n'a pas de sucre d'abord, je crois que nous avons du dreck frit. Tu aimes les cuisses de drecks pas vrai ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, dépêchons-nous, Papy 'Arlisle, z'ai faim » dit-elle en le tirant à la porte.

Maintenant, la salle était étrangement calme. Seul Edward, Jasper, Alice et moi y étions. Edward et Jasper nous emmenèrent Alice et moi dans de petites pièces séparées avec des bougies allumées tout autour. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil qui était présent et me tira sur ses genoux. Il me tourna sur le côté sur ses genoux et déplaça mes cheveux pour découvrir mon épaule et mon cou.

« Mon ange, je veux que tu te détendes et que tu me regardes dans les yeux. Je veux que tu oublies tout autour de nous. Concentre-toi sur ma voix et prend de lentes respirations » me dit-il doucement. Je fis ce qu'il demandait et le monde disparut. Tout ce que je voyais et entendais c'était lui, ma respiration se calqua très vite à la sienne.

Il commença à placer de légers baisers sur mon visage, et il murmura « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, reste détendue, et tout ira bien. Tu peux me toucher où tu veux. Continue d'inspirer et d'expirer lentement. »

Il passa ses mains de haut en bas sur mes bras, mon cou et caressa doucement mon visage. Il me détendait tellement que je croyais que j'allais m'évanouir.

« Mon Ange, je vais prendre tes enzymes maintenant. C'est quelque chose dont j'ai entendu parler, mais bien sûr que je n'ai jamais expérimenté. Donc, je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui va exactement nous arriver. Je t'aime et tu seras mienne pour toujours, ma compagne, alors qu'il disait ça ses crocs* qui étaient auparavant ses dents sortirent de sa bouche. J'étais tellement détendue et allumée que je m'en fichais. Il pencha ma tête sur le côté afin de pouvoir avoir un meilleur accès à mon cou. Il plaça de doux baisers sur mon cou et je le sentis ouvrir la bouche. Il y eut quelques minuscules piqûres, mais avant même que je ne puisse enregistrer la douleur, un sentiment d'euphorie me frappa. J'avais l'impression de voler, mon corps était chaud et je commençai à haleter. Des images commencèrent à circuler dans ma tête et il me fallut une seconde pour réaliser ce qui se passait en moi.

_Qui est ce petit garçon aux cheveux cuivrés?_ Oh, il y avait Esme, il l'appelait Maman. _Oh mon dieu, je dois être entrain de voir son passé. Je me demande s'il voit le mien?_ Je le regardais attentivement grandir, ça passait si vite qu'il m'était difficile de garder le rythme. _Je sais que je serais en mesure de me rappeler de tout ça, vu que j'ai reçu des injections, ma mémoire s'est grandement améliorée. Je vais juste devoir penser aux choses que j'ai vues plus tard._ Il était maintenant adolescent, garçon wow, il commençait à avoir l'air sexy. Avec tous ces beaux muscles. _Je commence à avoir chaud. Je me concentre sur ses souvenirs avec tant d'attention, que je ne peux pas dire ce que font mes mains. Je m' en soucierai plus tard_ . Très bien, il était diplômé du lycée, il devait avoir environ 18 ans. _Je dois avoir environ un an._

On aurait dit qu'il était dans une sorte de vaisseau spatial, _je me demande où il va. _Je supposais que j'allais le savoir, ils , c'était la avaient atterri près de Seattle, il y avait le Space Needle_._ Edward dit à Carlisle qu'il se sentait attiré à l'ouest de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Carlisle lui dit qu'ils y allaient de toute façon pour vérifier certains spécimens et pour les observer. Donc il semblait que seulement quelques-uns d'entre eux se dirigeaient dans la direction de Forks. _Je l'ai reconnu à cause de toutes mes visites durant les étés. C'est comme ça que mon père et moi voyagions quand il venait me chercher à l'aéroport. Oh, il me manque, je me demande comment il va_ . Bientôt, ils passèrent le panneau « Bienvenue à Forks ». Edward montra la direction vers laquelle il se sentait attiré. On aurait dit qu'il se dirigeait vers le poste de police. Ils se garèrent sur le parking et Edward sortit de la voiture. Il regarda autour de lui et huma l'air. Il sentait une légère odeur. Il s'interrogeait sur la source de celle-ci. Tout d'un coup un homme sortit du poste de police avec une petite fille derrière lui. Elle me semblait familière. L'homme monta dans sa voiture et démarra, il était évident que ce n'était pas son enfant. Elle descendit les marches, tombant une fois ou deux, avant d'arriver au parking. C'est alors qu'il reçut une grosse bouffée de son odeur. C'était merveilleux, elle sentait si bon. Il voulait juste lui faire des câlin et la protéger. Je pus sentir qu'Edward commençait à s'inquiéter, il se demandait où se trouvaient ses parents. Il ne voulait que rien ne lui arrive.

Elle commença à trottiner vers la route. A présent, Edward se dirigeait vers elle et avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre une camionnette entra sur le parking. Edward fit alors une course folle pour l'attraper et la ramena sur les marches du poste. Dans l'intervalle, le conducteur de la camionnette a percuta les voitures garées sur le parking parce qu'il avait essayé d'éviter la petite fille. Tout le monde se précipita hors du poste de police à cause du bruit extérieur. _Puis je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois, c'est maman et papa._ Mon père vit la petite fille dans les bras d' Edward et se précipita pour la prendre. _Cela doit signifier que je suis le bébé_. Edward se sentit triste, comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose. Il regardait ses bras vides. Mon père comprenait la scène maintenant en additionnant 2 et 2. Il remit « bébé moi » à ma mère et lui cria dessus qu'elle était censée surveiller « bébé-moi. » Puis il se dirigea vers le van et hurla sur l'homme d'avoir conduit si dangereusement sur le parking du poste de police. Carlisle se dirigea vers ma mère et lui dit qu'il était médecin et qu'il voulait vérifier si « bébé-moi » avait des blessures. Je pouvais dire que Carlisle regardait entre « bébé-moi » et Edward. Ensuite, je remarquai que Carlisle retirait quelques cheveux de ma tête et les mettait dans sa poche. _Edward est si bouleversé par le fait que « bébé-moi » a été enlevée de ses bras, que je ne pense pas qu'il a remarqué que Carlisle m'a retiré des cheveux._

Mon père revint, il s'assura que « bébé-moi » allait bien et commença à remercier profusément Edward d'avoir sauvé sa fille. Edward sembla stupéfait, comme s'il était sous le choc. Charlie regarda Edward avec inquiétude et dit qu'il était peut-être nécessaire qu'il soit ausculté aussi. Carlisle lui dit qu'il le ferait quand ils rentreraient à l'hôtel, qu'ils étaient juste en visite et qu'ils allaient quitter la ville rapidement. Carlisle confirma que « bébé-moi » allait très bien et n'avait pas une égratignure. Carlisle ramena Edward à leur voiture. Lorsque Carlisle commença à rouler, il dit à Edward qu'il avait juste eu une réaction pour une humaine. La seule qui était proche de lui était sa mère. Donc, Edward cru que c'était tout ce que c'était et ne chercha pas plus loin. Mais il se souviendrait toujours de cette petite fille et se demandait si elle allait bien. Ils visitèrent plusieurs endroits et repartirent ensuite sur la planète Twilight.

Puis les souvenirs commencèrent à se diriger vers l'université, les filles lui courraient après, à l'école de médecine, les filles lui courraient après, surtout Tanya lorsque la famille leur rendait visite. Puis, à la formation médicale intermédiaire, les filles lui courraient après et encore plus Tanya. Puis il commença à travailler, et Tanya commença à travailler avec lui. Je laissai ensuite mon esprit vagabonder, je savais que l'information serait stockée et que je pourrais m'en rappeler plus tard, si c'était nécessaire. Je ne voulais pas que les souvenirs de ce que Tanya lui avait fait soient au bord de mon esprit. Alors je les refoulai loin de mes pensées , afin que je puisse me protéger d'eux. Puis je commençai doucement à sortir de ma transe.

* * *

***Cérémonie de liaison ** - Une cérémonie publique organisée pour unir un couple ensemble, ils seront liés jusqu'à leurs morts. Cette pratique avait été considérée par de nombreux Twilighters comme un rituel archaïque et elle avait presque disparue, jusqu'à ce que les communautés du Nouveau Monde soient établies. Le rituel avait été arrêté parce que la plupart du temps les femmes Twilighter trouvaient la pratique barbare et elle était devenue obsolète. Elles ne voulaient pas être liées à un seul homme, elles voulaient avoir la liberté d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec qui elles voulaient. Maintenant que la pratique est reprise, les anciens de la communauté supervise la cérémonie. Les Voeux ne sont prononcés que par le mâles. La femelle doit accepter tout ce que l'homme propose, ou la cérémonie n'avance pas.

* **Collier de Bella **- 2,5 cm de large fait d'un métal rare précieux blanc qui ne se ternit pas et qui peut être porter longtemps. Il contient plusieurs rangées de diamants et de trialicytes. Les trialicytes permettent au collier de correspondre à la couleur des vêtements qu'elle porte. Il y a un cygne en trialicyte au centre. Le Cygne est pour l'âme, la grâce et la beauté. Ils s'accouplent pour la vie. Edward lui donne également en rappel de son ancienne vie. Il fait partie de qui elle est et il souhaite qu'elle conserve une partie de son enfance en elle.

* **Chaîne et clé d'Edward **- Ils sont faits du même métal que le collier de Bella. L'anneau de la clé sont en forme de cygne. L'arc étant la partie plate de la clé qui n'a pas de dents.

* ** Zafrina **- non accouplée, Twilighter qui vit dans Forkington, parce qu'elle aime ce style de vie. Elle est une amie de longue date de Carlisle. Elle est la photographe locale, spécialiste de la vidéo, et dirige un petit cinéma où des films sont présentés tous les vendredis et samedis soirs.

* **Crocs des Twilighters **- Crocs que les mâles Twilighters ont et qui sortent en présence de leur compagne, pour que les enzymes puissent être extraites. Ils ne boivent jamais leurs compagnes. Il y a très peu à s'inquiéter du drainage de leur compagne. Leurs crocs filtrent la plupart du sang et ils reçoivent principalement les enzymes que leur corps recherche. Après la cérémonie de liaison, ses crocs vont sortir quand il voudra ressentir des liens solides avec sa compagne ou quand son corps aura juste envie de ces enzymes.

** Photos du collier et du cygne de Bella ainsi que de Zafrina sur le blog (lien sur mon profil)

* * *

**Qu'avez-vous pensés de la cérémonie de liaison? J'espère qu'elle ne vous a pas offensée.**

**Bon donc on vient de découvrir qu'Edward connaissait Bella avant.**

**J'attend vos coms et on se retrouve demain pour la suite.**


	15. Avant-goût

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil**

**Lien du Blog sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**Galswinthe, misslaccro, miangemidemon02, edwardbellaamour, dray86, aelita48, Jandi2012, izinie, MarieLisa, **

**Anonymes:**

**flopy69, axou**

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

**AVERTISSEMENT: alerte mini lemon, pas tout à fait un lemon.**

_Précédemment sur la planète Twilight: Puis je commençai doucement à sortir de ma transe._

**Bella POV**

Je commençai lentement à retrouver mes sens et à prêter attention à ce que Edward était entrain de faire. Il était toujours accroché à mon cou, mais je ne sentais aucune douleur. Il buvait lentement, je supposai qu'il s'assurait d'avoir pris toutes les enzymes dans mon sang. Je pouvais dire que son esprit était comme le mien l'avait été quelques secondes auparavant, il était encore perdu dans mes souvenirs. Ensuite, je remarquai ce que ses mains et les miennes faisaient. Il avait un bras autour de moi qui me frottait le derrière et l'autre massait ma poitrine à travers ma robe. Puis sa main descendit sur mon ventre vers mon centre, mais ma robe l'empêcha de me faire plus.

Je regardai ensuite mes mains, du moins celle que je pouvais voir. Un bras était autour de son dos et ma main frottait ses fesses. L'autre main devait avoir défait son pantalon pendant que je traversais ses souvenirs, car j'avais ma main dans son pantalon, caressant son érection au dessus de ses sous-vêtements. J'analysai tout cela en seulement quelques secondes et arrêtai immédiatement de bouger mes mains.

Je commençai à retirer ma main de son pantalon et il sembla revenir à la vie. Il grogna, me tira plus près avec le bras qu'il avait autour de moi et fit courir son autre main sur ma jambe et sous l'ourlet de ma robe. Je n'étais pas préparée à cela. J'essayai de repousser sa main mais il me claqua les fesses avec la main qui était derrière moi. Il ne pouvait pas me parler vu qu'il était encore accroché à mon cou. Je décidai donc de me détendre et de profiter de son toucher. Nous étions seuls et il ne me faisait pas de mal, alors je me pressai plus contre lui.

Il se mit à ronronner. Je ne savais pas s'il continuait encore à voir mes souvenirs ou non. Il n'avait pas l'air de continuer de boire. Une de ses mains se remit à me frotter les fesses et l'autre qui était auparavant sous le bas de ma robe se déplaça à proximité de mon centre. Il allait avoir un accès facile, parce que comme toute la semaine, je ne portais pas de culotte. Je resserrai mes jambes et récoltai une autre claque sur mes fesses. Je n'avais pas essayé de bouger ma main car il grognait, alors j'essayai de l'enlever de son pantalon. Ce qui me valut une autre claque, puis il grogna de nouveau, exaspéré, et il reprit une grande gorgée dans mon cou.

Cela fonctionna, tout d'un coup je me fichai d'où ses mains se trouvaient ou d'où les miennes étaient pour le moment. En l'absence de souvenirs pour me distraire, je commençai à mouiller entre mes jambes et à me tortiller. Je déplaçai la main qui se trouvait derrière son dos vers ses cheveux et commençai doucement à caresser son cuir chevelu le faisant tirer plus fortement contre mon cou. Mon autre main recommença automatiquement à masser sa dureté et c'est alors que je remarquai qu'il était gros. Je ne me souvenais pas d'avoir vu des hommes sur les photos des livres sur Terre avoir cette taille. Il était énorme.

Sa main travaillait pour séparer mes jambes et j'étais tellement excitée que je les ouvris pour lui. Il se mit à ronronner, à grogner et à se frotter contre ma main. Puis ses doigts effleurèrent mes plis et je sursautai sur ses genoux. C'était comme si ses doigts avaient laissé un coup de foudre et qu'il allait directement vers mon centre. Il me tint bien sûr encore plus fermement. Il commença lentement à séparer mes lèvres et ses doigts frottèrent la zone à côté de l'endroit où il mettrait son pénis. Cette fois il était préparé et avait déjà resserré son autre bras autour de moi pour m'empêcher de sursauter. J'étais haletante et gémissante et j'avais du liquide qui coulait entre mes jambes alors que nous n'avions encore rien fait. Seul ses grognements et ronronnements m'envoyaient directement des étincelles qui me traversaient. Il glissa un doigt à l'intérieur de moi, je gémis si fortement que j'eus peur que tout le monde ait pu m'entendre. Mon visage rougit et je bougeai ma tête avec peu de possibilité de me mouvoir.

Il prit une dernière longue gorgée et je sentis ses crocs se rétracter. Il me lécha le cou plusieurs fois et chaque fois que sa langue parcourait l'endroit où il venait de me mordre, un choc me parcourait. Avec la quantité d'électricité que je sentais pulser à travers moi, je voulais toucher mes cheveux pour voir s'ils étaient dressés sur ma tête. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie si vivante et électrifiée.

Il enleva sa main de sous ma robe et me releva de ses genoux pour me faire asseoir sur le tapis. Il s'agenouilla à côté de moi et prit mon visage dans ses grandes mains, il me regarda dans les yeux et dit « Tu étais cette petite fille. Tu étais ce petit ange dont je m'étais demandé si elle était en sécurité et heureuse durant les 17 dernières années. J'étais attiré par ton dossier au centre de formation, mais je n'ai jamais fait le rapprochement. Il disait que tu venais de Phoenix, AZ et je t'ai sauvée à Forks, WA. J'ai juste pensé que c'était une coïncidence que vous ayez toutes les deux des cheveux bruns, des yeux bruns d'anges qui avaient croisé les miens. Je ne le savais pas, jusqu'à ce que je vois tes souvenirs, que tu étais depuis le début celle que j'avais sauvée et je m'étais toujours demandé ce qui s'était passé pour toi après notre départ. Je t'aime, bébé. Tu complète mon âme. »

Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et nous commençâmes un de ces baisers chauds comme je les aimais et nos langues dansèrent ensemble, aucun de nous ne voulant abandonner. Il ralentit le baiser, puis m'embrassa tendrement sur le front et me coucha sur le tapis. « Je vais te goûter ici », dit-il en touchant mon centre.

« Je peux te sentir et je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps. Je ne vais pas me lier sexuellement à toi pour le moment. Il est nécessaire d'attendre que nous soyons dans notre lit à la maison. Tu auras certainement besoin de quelque chose de doux en-dessous de toi quand je te prendrais et ce tapis ne va pas du tout. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais seulement te faire sentir bien. S'il te plaît allonge-toi là comme une bonne fille et n'essaye pas de t'éloigner de moi » dit-il.

Je hochai la tête, j'étais trop allumée pour parler et pour avoir une pensée cohérente. Il releva ma robe au niveau de ma taille. Son ronronnement redémarra et je recommençai à haleter. C'était comme si ma respiration était liée à son ronronnement. Il commença à me lécher les jambes à l'endroit où le liquide avait coulé. Sa langue était rugueuse et j'avais l'impression que ça massait ma peau. Pendant qu'il nettoyait mes jambes, il se rapprocha de mon centre. Il écarta plus mes jambes et avant que je ne m'en rende compte il posa sa grande main sur ma bouche et je criai contre elle parce qu'il venait de glisser sa langue au centre de mes lèvres. Cela provoqua l'échappement de plus de liquide, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir bu depuis des jours. Je pouvais l'entendre laper, sucer, gémir, et ronronner. J'espérais que tous les invités de la réception faisaient assez de bruit et ne nous écoutaient pas.

Il me faisait me sentir si bien. Il avait dit qu'il allait seulement me goûter, mais il faisait plus que déguster. Il commença à sucer cette petite bosse qu'il avait effleuré auparavant. Je commençai à bouger contre son visage et sa langue et mon corps semblait avoir son propre esprit et je ne voulais pas l'empêcher.

« C'est ça bébé, vas-y, » dit-il. Il massa mes cuisses, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Il passa sa langue râpeuse à l'intérieur de moi puis il retourna sucer ma bosse. Je gémis et haletai. Tout d'un coup, je me calmai, comme le calme avant la tempête. J'avais l'impression que quelque chose allait exploser. Il prit cela comme un signe et retourna sur cette bosse, il posa sa main sur ma bouche. Je vis littéralement des étoiles. Chaque centimètre de mon corps se sentait plein d'étincelles. Il continua à faire des va-et-vient en moi avec sa langue et de haut en bas entre mes lèvres, buvant à nouveau le liquide que j'avais à lui offrir. Quand je fus calmée et qu'il eut pris tout ce qu'il voulait, il redescendit ma robe et me tira pour me remettre debout. Il était bombé à l'endroit où son pantalon étaient encore défait et il semblait qu'il allait déchirer ses sous-vêtements. Je tendis la main vers lui car je savais que je devais faire quelque chose. Il venait de me donner ce que je supposais être un orgasme et je voulais lui rendre la pareille. Il saisit mes mains, les porta à ses lèvres et les baisa.

« Non, bébé, nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre. J'ai besoin que mon premier orgasme d'euphorie se fasse à l'intérieur de toi, il viendra compléter notre liaison. J'ai aimé la sensation quand tu me frottais plus tôt, quand je te grognais dessus. Je ne voulais pas que tu arrêtes de me frotter. Mais si nous allons beaucoup plus loin maintenant, j'aurais un orgasme. Allez, allons nous nettoyer » dit-il.

Nous soufflâmes les bougies et nous dirigeâmes vers une salle de bain qui était adjacente à la pièce. Il me posa sur le comptoir et fit couler l'eau chaude. Il mouilla un gant de toilette avec de l'eau chaude et mit du savon dessus. Il nettoya mon visage et mon cou et fit la même chose sur son visage. Il me reposa alors sur le sol et souleva ma robe en me disant de la tenir. Je le fis et il commença à me laver les jambes et mon intimité. Il prit ensuite une serviette et sécha le tout. Il baissa ma robe et la lissa. Il prit une brosse dans une trousse à maquillage qui était posée sur le comptoir et il brossa mes cheveux.

« Tiens mon Ange, si tu veux refaire ton maquillage, il y en a dans la trousse. Tu n'as pas à le faire si tu ne le veux pas, tu es belle sans » dit-il.

« Qui a amené tout ça ici? Le gant de toilette, la serviette, la brosse à cheveux et le maquillage ? » demandai-je.

« Ma mère, je crois qu'elle veut que nous arrivions dans la salle de réception au moins décents et rafraîchis. Elle m'a dit plus tôt qu'elle avait mis des fournitures dans la salle de bain et de nous nettoyer avant de nous présenter devant nos invités ».

Je savais que nous allions faire quelques photos, alors je mis une légère couche de maquillage avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je redoutais de faire face à tous ces gens en sachant ce que nous venions de faire. Je pensais que mon visage allait s'enflammer avant même d'atteindre la porte de la salle de réception.

* * *

**Et voilà un petit lemon, un avant-goût de la nuit de noce.**

**Ca vous a plu?**

**J'attend vos coms à demain pour la suite**


	16. Réception partie 1

**Planet Twilight **

**L'œuvre Twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**misslaccro, peyton36, miangemidemon02, aelita48, Jandi2012, dray86, Galswinthe, sand91, izinie, Cricrou86, **

**Anonymes:**

**90210, MAGDA, lizs, Sndr, vanou, flopy69, amel, axou, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

_Précédemment sur la planète Twilight: __Je pensais que mon visage allait s'enflammer avant même d'atteindre la porte de la salle de réception__._

**Bella POV**

Avant même d'atteindre la porte, je pouvais entendre la musique provenant de la salle. Je regardai Edward, il haussa juste les épaules et ouvrit la porte. Quand nous entrâmes, tout le monde arrêta ce qu'ils faisaient et nous regarda. Certains des invités étaient encore entrain de manger et de danser entre eux, mais la plupart étaient debout en groupes et parlaient bien évidemment entre eux. Je remarquai que Jasper et Alice étaient déjà revenus dans la salle de réception, juste à côté de la porte, et il la tenait derrière son dos. Quelqu'un baissa la musique, et une voix tonitruante sortit.

« Je croyais que nous allions devoir aller chercher un tuyau d'eau pour vous. Vous savez que vous êtes censés achever la liaison à la maison, n'est-ce pas? » dit Emmett en riant aux éclats.

« Emmett Dale Cullen, remet la musique plus fort et laisse tes frères tranquilles. Attends simplement que ce soit ton tour, et tu comprendras comment ils se sentent quand tu seras à leur place! Maintenant, excuse-toi envers eux! » lui commanda Esme en secouant une spatule vers lui.

« Oui, madame, je suis désolé. Edward et Jasper, désolé de ne pas avoir mis la musique assez fort pour couvrir vos grognements et les gémissements des vos compagnes » dit il en riant et en s'enfuyant pendant que sa mère lui courrait après avec sa spatule. Il y eut des ricanements et des rires dans toute la salle. J'étais au-delà de mortifiée, Edward m'avait déjà placée derrière lui, j'étais assez bien cachée de la vue de tout le monde, derrière son grand corps. Je posai ma tête sur son dos, et je l'entendis grogner. Je devinai qu'il était en colère que je sois bouleversée, et il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il me laisse courir après Emmett. Il tenait ma hanche d'une poigne mortelle, et son corps semblait croître encore plus en taille. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi énervé par la bouche brute d'Emmett. Je m'y étais habituée peu à peu au cours de la dernière semaine. Mais c'était plus gênant que d'habitude, quand les choses étaient dites devant des étrangers.

C'était comme s'il sentait le danger et se commutait en mode protecteur. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je chuchotai « Quel est le problème? Tout va bien? »

« Non, je peux entendre leurs pensées*, et je n'aime pas ce qu'ils pensent de toi. Tu es à moi! Les pensées des gens ne m'avaient jamais été aussi claires auparavant » me murmura Edward en retour, mais je savais que la plupart pouvait l'entendre avec leur ouïe sensible. Toutes les espèces humanoïdes dans la pièce avait un certain degré de sens amélioré.

« Je n'ai pas de problème avec leurs pensées. J'ai un problème avec leurs sentiments, je peux sentir leur convoitise, elle a doublé lorsque vous êtes toutes les deux entrées dans la pièce » gronda-t-il. La pièce était extrêmement calme parce que la musique avait été éteinte. Emmett avait cessé de rire, et j' étais plus ou moins consciente que ça n'avait jamais était si calme. Je savais aussi que l'attention de tous était portée sur nous.

« Frangin, tu dois te détendre c'était vraiment juste une blague. Je ne voulais pas dire du mal » dit Emmett. Je pouvais entendre sa voix se rapprocher. Le grognement d'Edward s'amplifia, et j'entendais maintenant Jasper grogner aussi. Ils se baissèrent légèrement tous deux dans une position accroupie.

« Emmett, ne t'approche pas plus d'eux. Reste où tu es, baisse la tête et fais ensuite marche arrière » dit calmement Carlisle avec autorité.

« Père, quel est le problème avec eux, je ne les ai jamais vus agir de cette façon, ils ressemblent à des animaux sauvages, je veux juste aider à les calmer?! On dirait qu'ils pourraient blesser quelqu'un », dit Emmett.

« Oui, ils vont le faire, et ça va être toi si tu ne t'éloignes pas d'eux. Tu ne sembles pas comprendre la gravité de la situation, parce que d'après ce que je les ai entendu dire, Edward peut entendre les gens parler de sa compagne, et Jasper peut sentir leur désir pour elles. Alors, marche arrière Emmett. Je ne veux pas à avoir à utiliser mes compétences professionnelles aujourd'hui » déclara Carlisle.

« Je peux les gérer, comme toujours » railla-t-il, mais je pouvais dire que sa voix était entrain de s'éloigner de nous.

« Tu ne dois pas essayer quand ils défendent leurs compagnes, et je te suggère fortement de ne pas le faire! » dit Carlisle.

« Tout le monde, cela peut être une demande étrange. Mais penser à tout mis à part à mes fils et leurs compagnes. Pensez à aller au travail lundi, au lavage de votre voiture, à tout pour détourner votre attention d'eux. Nous avons besoin de calmer cette situation et de faire revenir leurs pensées correctement. Peter, est-ce déjà arrivé auparavant? » demanda Carlisle.

« Oui, quand nous avons démarré cette communauté, j'ai fait quelques recherches sur la cérémonie de liaison. Dans de rares cas, après l'extraction des enzymes, les individus développent des pouvoirs. Vu que c'est censé être rare, je ne voyais pas la nécessité de t'en informer. Mais maintenant vu ce qui s'est produit avec les mâles, il y a une possibilité que leurs compagnes développent également des pouvoirs » dit Peter.

Après quelques instants, chacun dut coopérer avec Carlisle, parce qu' Edward et Jasper se relevèrent et arrêtèrent de grogner. Il sembla y avoir un soupir de soulagement qui traversa la salle. Je devinais que Carlisle avait dû voir le désastre potentiel disparaître quand je l'entendis dire à Addy d'aller voir son papa et sa maman ange. J'entendis ses petits souliers cliqueter sur le plancher quand elle courut vers nous. Elle se coinça entre nous et leva les yeux vers mon visage.

« Papa, pourquoi Maman ange a le visage rouze. Tu as dit quelque chose de drôle? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, chaton, c'était Oncle Emmett cette fois » dit-il en se retournant et en la prenant dans ses bras, il était presque complètement détendu, dans son état normal. Mais il laissa son corps incliné, de sorte que je sois encore cachée des autres dans la salle.

« C'est pour ça que Mamie Ezme courrait ap'ès lui dans la salle? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas aidée à l'att'aper, Papa? Elle avait l'air d'avoi' besoin d'aide » demanda-t-elle.

« Elle l'a très bien fait toute seule et je ne voulais pas laisser Bella. Elle est dans une salle pleine d'étrangers et je voulais juste être ici et la protéger » lui dit-il.

« C'est ce que vous faisiez quand vous étiez partis? La protézer? Z'ai entendu gwogner comme tu faisais tout à l'heure, et z'ai dit à Papy Arlisle d'aller vérifier pou' toi et Maman ange. C'était comme un animal, et ze ne voulais pas que vous soyez blessés par un animal, z'ai eu peur », elle fit la moue. « Il a dit que vous étiez enfermés dans une chambre et que vous étiez en sé'urité. Vous faisiez quoi là bas. Tu la protézeais, papa? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, Addy, je la protégeais et je continuerai à faire exactement cela » lui dit-il.

« Maman ange, il t'a fait peur quand il a gwogné? »me demanda-t-elle.

« Non, Addy, c'est un gros doudou, et quand je gratte sa tête il commence à ronronner. » dis-je en rigolant.

Il se retourna complètement vers moi. « Un gros doudou, hein? Je parie que tu ne diras plus ça quand nous arriverons à la maison », dit-il en se blottissant dans mes cheveux et en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Viens, allons manger, je parie que tu as faim Ange, Chaton tu as mangé avec Papy Carlisle, j'ai entendu parler de crème glacée? » nous demanda-t-il, en m'entraînant avec lui vers la nourriture alors qu'il portait encore Addy. Je pouvais voir que le monde avait maintenant repris ce qu'ils faisaient lorsque nous avions franchi la porte. Je n'étais pas sûre si nous allions parler à l'un d'eux ou non. De la façon dont Edward et Jasper avaient agi plus tôt, je doutais que nous leurs parlerions.

Pendant que je réfléchissais à cela, nous arrivâmes devant la table de nourriture. Je pris deux assiettes et demandai à Edward et Addy ce qu'ils aimeraient manger. Il y avait de la place sur le bord de la table où je pouvais poser les assiettes et les remplir. Edward m'indiqua ce qu'il voulait, et lui et Addy parlèrent de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle voulait du gâteau, mais Edward voulait qu'elle mange de la vraie nourriture. Elle lui dit qu'elle avait déjà mangé, alors Edward appela Carlisle pour savoir ce qu'elle avait mangé. Elle avait seulement mangé une cuisse de dreck et bu un peu de lait. Alors Edward fit un deal, si elle mangeait trois bouchées de trois aliments sains, elle pourrait avoir du gâteau et de la glace. Alors elle accepta le deal et finit par manger toute son assiette de purée de patates douces, au lieu de simplement les trois bouchées. Je préparai mon assiette et m'assis en réalisant que je crevais de faim. Ça avait été une journée tellement mouvementée, que je n'avais même pas pensé à manger.

Après avoir mangé les choses commencèrent à s'installer, je fus présentée à Zafrina, et on me dit tout ce qu'elle faisait dans la communauté. J'espérais que nous pourrions aller au cinéma parfois. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas été au cinéma. Elle fit poser la famille pour plusieurs photos. La plupart des traditions du mariage ne furent pas respectées. Il y avait un gâteau, en fait deux, mais il n'y eut pas de grosse mise en scène pour le couper ou pour se nourrir l'un l'autre, je ne portais pas de jarretière, et il n'y avait pas de bouquet à lancer.

Je voulais m'assurer que nous avions des photos des gâteaux, et Zafrina m'assura qu'elle en avait pris en abondance. Elle avait même fait une photo d'Addy et de son gâteau rose de conte de fées. Il était adorable, il y avait un château allumé sur le dessus et un cheval et un carrosse posés sur la base du gâteau. L'autre gâteau au chocolat était décoré de fleurs et de licornes. Ma licorne serait un souvenir très spécial pour moi.

Il semblerait que nous devrions en rapporter beaucoup à la maison, plus quelques uns à partager. Esme nous mit un peu de gâteau de côté et en emballa pour que nos invités puissent en ramener chez eux. Plusieurs hommes Quileute à fourrure allaient en emporter la majorité chez eux. Edward me chuchota qu'ils étaient de très gros mangeurs. J'étais curieuse de savoir pourquoi ils n'étaient pas entièrement recouverts de fourrure, mais je ne pensais pas que ce soit approprié de le demander. Je me demandais si Esme avait conservé un peu de nourriture et de gâteau pour Rose et Emily, elle me dit qu' Emmett en avait emmené à la maison juste après que la cérémonie publique fut finie. Malheureusement, il était revenu avant la fin de la fête privée.

J'étais curieuse de rencontrer tout le monde, mais je savais qu'après ce qui s'était passé lorsque nous étions arrivés dans la salle de réception, je devrais attendre pour rencontrer la majorité d'entre eux. Il semblait y avoir une grande variété d'espèces humanoïdes qui devaient résider dans la communauté.

Edward me permit de rencontrer quelques personnes. Sa mère avait quelques individus de plus à me présenter. D'abord, elle me présenta la fleuriste qui avait fait les décors et les fleurs pour la cérémonie. Elle se présenta comme étant Tia Nil * et elle désigna son compagnon, Benjamin *, qui était assis à une table à travers la pièce. Je lui dis que j'aimais les fleurs, et Addy renchérit en disant qu'elle aimait les fleurs aussi, et qu'elle avait aimé les jeter pendant qu'elle marchait dans l'allée. Tia partit et Esme m'emmena vers les traiteurs de la réception. Je fus présentée à Charlotte Whitlock, propriétaire du restaurant, Sue Clearwater *, et sa fille Léa *. Elles avaient aidés Charlotte à lancer son entreprise de traiteur. Charlotte traîna Pierre, son compagnon, pour officiellement nous présenter. Vu qu'il était un très bon ami de la famille, sa proximité ne semblait pas déranger Edward. Peter se dirigea lentement vers Edward en lui disant qu'il avait besoin de lui parler, et qu'il devrait l'appeler quand il aurait du temps libre. Mais il fallait que ce soit avant la semaine prochaine et uniquement en privé. Edward accepta de l'appeler à une date ultérieure; puis ils se mirent à parler d'autres sujets, alors je regardai autour de moi pour voir les autres gens dans la salle.

C'est alors que je remarquai un jeune garçon Quileute à fourrure se lever de sa table, et commencer à marcher vers nous. Edward cessa de parler, pencha la tête vers le côté, et le regarda. Le garçon eut un contact visuel avec lui, et Edward acquiesça et lui fit signe de venir. Il tira une chaise à la table et s'assit, et se présenta comme étant Seth Clearwater *. Il dit que Sue était sa mère et Léa sa soeur, et que vu que sa famille avait pu me rencontrer, il ne voulait pas être en reste. Il me dit qu'il aidait parfois au restaurant, mais qu'il était trop jeune pour en faire beaucoup, il aidait à stocker et à faire des livraisons pour l'entreprise. Seth semblait vraiment gentil, et je n'arrêtais pas de regarder Edward pour m'assurer que de parler avec lui, lui convenait. Après avoir jeté un regard pour la troisième fois vers lui, Edward se pencha, m' embrassa sur le front, et me dit que je pouvais dire tout ce que je voulais à Seth. Il voulait juste être mon ami, et que toutes ses pensées étaient purement innocentes. Alors je me détendis et profitai de l'écouter me raconter sa vie à Forkington.

Tout le monde semblait garder leurs distances; je supposai que je devrais les rencontrer à un moment différent. Peter alla aider Charlotte à nettoyer les ustensiles de cuisine, et Carlisle appela Edward pour lui parler loin de tout le monde. Edward vit que j'étais encore en grande conversation avec Seth, alors il m' embrassa de nouveau sur le front et dit à Seth de prendre soin de moi pendant qu'il était parti. Il ramassa Addy pour l'emmener avec lui, et se dirigea vers Carlisle pour aller dans une autre pièce. Tout d'un coup, je sentis quelqu'un attraper mon bras et me tirer de ma chaise.

* * *

* Le pouvoir d'Edward est sélectif, il peut choisir d'écouter qui il veut, il peut l'arrêter, il est seulement à courte portée.

* **Benjamin et Tia Nil **- Ils sont un triton et une sirène. Bien que vous ne pouvez pas le dire quand ils sont à terre, ils ont des jambes une fois qu'ils sortent de l'eau. Benjamin est le chef des pompiers, il aide aussi sa femme, Tia, qui est fleuriste à Forkington. Ils sont capables de contrôler l'air, la terre, le feu et l' eau , ce qui est très utile dans leurs professions.

* **Sue Clearwater **- veuve Forest Elf* qui était accouplée à un Quileute. Elle a été sauvée de la planète La Push avec ses enfants, Leah et Seth. Sue et Leah travaillent pour Charlotte au restaurant.

* **Leah Clearwater **- non accouplée Quileute / croisée Forest Elf *, 20 ans

* **Seth Clearwater **- non accouplé Quileute / croisé Forest Elf *, 14 ans

*** Forest Elf **- Ils ont la capacité de se changer en loup à volonté. Contrairement à de vrai loups-garous ils gardent leur bon sens et leur esprit quand ils se transforment et ils ne se changent pas en tueurs irréfléchis.

*** Quileute / croisé Forest Elf **- peau semblable aux Amérindiens sur Terre, mais peuvent se prendre dans la forme du loup à volonté, de féroces combattants.

Photos sur le blog

* * *

**Et voilà la première partie de la réception, il y aure 3 parties.**

**Bon un peu possessif ce mâles, alors à votre avis qui attrape Bella?**

**J'attend vos coms, on se retrouve demain pour la suite**


	17. Réception partie 2

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Lien du Blog sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**aelita48, Nynii-Rob, miangemidemon02, edwardbellaamour, sand91, dray86, misslaccro, lisouarras, izinie, **

**Anonymes:**

**Guest, flopy69, axou, da, amel, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

_Précédemment sur la planète Twilight: Tout d'un coup, je sentis quelqu'un attraper mon bras et me tirer de ma chaise._

**Bella POV**

Puis, presque aussi rapidement, je vis une explosion de fourrure de couleur claire et je fus jetée à terre. Je sentis ma robe être attrapée par derrière, et je fus traînée à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où j'avais été projetée. Il y avait des grognements et des hurlements provenant de partout, et tout cela s'était passé en quelques secondes. Je remarquai finalement que je voyais des pattes, de la fourrure et quatre jambes. C'est alors que je réalisai que j'étais en dessous d'un . .. d'un chien? Non, ce n'était pas un chien, c'était un loup ... un loup énorme avec une fourrure brun roux. Il balançait son énorme tête d'un côté à l'autre et grognait, apparemment à la recherche d'autre danger et pour avertir les personnes assez stupides pour s'approcher.

J'entendis d'autres grognements, je jetai un œil du dessous de mon protecteur et vis un énorme loup de couleur sable avec sa gueule sur la gorge d'un mâle Twilighter blond et un petit loup gris maintenant une femelle Twilighter rousse contre le mur. Jasper et Emmett étaient accroupis prêt à bondir.

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre de qui ou de quoi je devais avoir peur, la porte d'où Edward venait de sortir fut projetée, et il arriva à tout allure dans la pièce.

« Bordel qu'est-ce qui se passe ici, quelqu'un ferait mieux de commencer à parler vite! » cria-t-il en regardant autour et en se dirigeant vers moi. Le loup roux commença lentement à reculer de moi avec ses yeux fixés sur Edward, il dut lui dire quelque chose par la pensée car Edward n'attaqua pas le loup. Au lieu de ça, il se précipita vers moi et me ramassa. Il m'examina immédiatement, en passant ses mains sur tout mon corps. Je tiquai quand il toucha mon bras, et il déchira ma manche. Mon bras avait des marques rouges en forme de main. Il remarqua que ma robe était déchirée dans le dos, mais il ne trouva aucun dommage sur ma peau. Il retira sa chemise et la mit sur moi. Elle pendait jusqu'à mes genoux. Je lui dis que j'allais bien, que je serais seulement meurtrie dans la matinée.

Quand il fut convaincu que je n'étais pas immédiatement en danger, il me fit asseoir dans le coin de la pièce, et il fit signe au loup de couleur sable de venir vers nous. Quand le loup se retira du Twilighter blond, Emmett prit sa place immédiatement. Le gars avait l'air petit par rapport à Emmett. Edward dit au loup de se coucher à côté de moi avec sa tête tournée vers la salle afin qu'il puisse voir tout danger venant en sens inverse, ce qui me laissa entre le mur et le loup. Il appela alors le loup roux et lui dit de s'asseoir où Seth et moi étions pour se retrouver face à tout le monde. Edward avait l'air sur les nerfs et prêt à tuer quelqu'un.

Après qu'il fut sûr qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que quelqu'un m'attrape ou essaye de me nuire à nouveau, il avança vers la tête rousse et le Twilighter blond.

« Commence à parler maintenant! Et vite! » dit Edward, en flanquant un gros coup de poing dans le visage de l'homme blond. On put entendre les os se rompre avec ce seul coup. Après plusieurs coups de poing et menaces, il refusait encore de parler.

Edward dit «Paul et Jared, allez remplacer Jane dans la chambre de confinement et envoyez-là ici, immédiatement. »

Deux hommes Quileute à fourrure allèrent à la porte sans un mot, je supposais que ce devait être Paul * et Jared *. Edward continua d'interroger les deux mauvais Twilighters. Je me mis à regarder autour de moi, où était Seth? Il était assis juste en face de moi à la table. J'espérai qu'il n'avait pas été blessé, je ne le voyais nulle part sur le sol. Tout le stress de la journée et le fait de me soucier de Seth retomba finalement sur moi; je commençai à pleurer. Le loup couleur sable tourna la tête et commença à lécher les larmes sur mon visage. J'étais trop bouleversée pour m'en soucier. Je pouvais voir à travers mes larmes Addy se tortiller dans les bras de Carlisle et essayer de se libérer. Elle arriva finalement à ce qu'il la laisse descendre et courut vers moi. Elle passa devant le loup roux et grimpa sur le loup couleur sable, à moitié sur moi et à moitié sur lui.

«Ne lèsse pas son visage Seth, elle va être plein de bave. Ça va, Maman Ange, Seth et Jakey * s'occupe de ta sécurité » me dit Addy en frottant ses petites mains sur mon visage pour me débarrasser de mes larmes. « Papa va s'occuper des méssants Twiwighters et ils ne te feront plus mal. »

« Seth et Jakey? C'est Seth et Jakey? » demandai-je en désignant les deux loups.

« Celui-ci c'est Seth » dit-elle en le caressant derrière ses oreilles et sa poitrine ronronna. « Et là c'est Jakey » dit-elle, en se penchant et en tirant sur sa queue. La seule partie qu'elle pouvait atteindre sans quitter Seth et moi. Il approcha son énorme tête et lécha son visage.

« Ewww, Jakey ne me lèsse pas, c'est dégoûtant! » s'écria-t-elle en essayant de se frotter pour enlever la bave de loup. On aurait dit qu'il ricanait.

« Donc, vu que Seth est un Quileute et qu'il est un loup, alors cela doit signifier que Jakey est un Quileute aussi? » Demandai-je.

Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête. «Alors les autres hommes Quileute à fourrure qui étaient ici sont des loups aussi? » demandai-je et ils hochèrent encore la tête. « Alors pensez-vous que les deux autres là-bas peuvent venir ici, de sorte que je puisse avoir une conversation à deux sens avec l'un d'eux? » demandai-je en souriant pour avoir plus d'informations, ils hochèrent la tête. Jacob hurla, et Edward regarda d'où ça venait en interrogeant encore les deux Twilighters et regarda Jacob une minute. Il se tourna ensuite vers les hommes Quileute assis de l'autre côté de la pièce et leur dit de venir s'asseoir et de parler avec moi.

Les hommes vinrent et s'assirent sur le sol à côté de Jakey.

«Alors, ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous demande comment vous pouvez vous transformer en loup et comment vous en êtes arrivés à vivre à Forkington? » demandai-je en essayant de me distraire de toutes les violences qui se déroulaient dans la pièce.

Un homme me dit que son nom était Quil Ateara * et que j'avais de toute évidence rencontré Jakey, alias Jacob Black, Seth Clearwater et Leah Clearwater en désignant chaque loup alors qu'il prononçait leur nom. Leah était toujours entrain d'aider à interroger les deux Twilighters. Il désigna un autre de ses amis en me disant que son nom était Embry Call. Il me dit également que Paul Meraz et Jared Bronson venait de partir à la chambre de confinement. Que tous étaient des Quileute/ croisés Forest Elf. C'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient une peau lisse et sans fourrure, sauf quand ils se transformaient progressivement en loup. Ils avaient la capacité de se transformer en loup à tout moment et ils étaient en plein contrôle, à la différence des loups-garous. Ils étaient aussi de la même tribu d'origine que Emily sur la Planet La Push.

Il y avait eu un complot contre eux et Peter avait découvert que la guerrière Maria sur Mars avait décidé de les enlever et de forcer les croisés à se battre. De plus, vu que Peter était déjà amis avec Emily, ça avait contribué à alimenter son désir de diriger une équipe d'extraction pour les sauver. Comme Sue était veuve, et qu'ils lui avaient pris son unique enfant, elle avait été sauvée avec les croisés. Il me dit que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous venus vivre à Forkington. Je ne pus lui poser plus de questions car Jane bondit à travers la porte en regardant la scène devant elle.

Elle se rendit immédiatement à Edward et demanda à être renseignée sur la situation. Il lui raconta tout ce qu'il savait, et vu que les deux mauvais Twilighters ne voulaient pas parler, il espérait qu'elle pourrait obtenir plus d'informations de leur part.

«Edward, attends un instant. Laisse-moi emmener Addy pour une promenade, elle n'aura pas à assister à cet interrogatoire» dit Charlotte.

« C'est une bonne idée, et toute autre personne qui ne veut pas assister à ça est autorisée à partir. Mais si je découvre que l'un d'entre vous est impliqué là-dedans, quel que soit ce que c'est, vous ne pourrez pas vous cacher, je vais vous traquer! Ai-je été assez clair? » demanda Edward, mais tout le monde resta silencieux. Je pensais qu'ils avaient trop peur pour parler. Plusieurs personnes partirent, Charlotte arriva pour prendre Addy. Addy s'accrocha à moi et Seth, je ne voulais vraiment pas la laisser partir.

«Bella, je t' assure qu'elle sera en sécurité avec moi, j'ai de nombreuses batailles sous ma ceinture. Je suis une combattante très habile, mais je ne pense pas que quiconque soit après elle » me rassura-t-elle. Je la lâchai lentement et lui dis d'aller avec Charlotte. Nous nous embrassâmes sur la joue et Charlotte l'emmena à l'extérieur.

Edward regarda autour de lui et vit que tout ceux qui étaient restés étaient assis et silencieux. Il traîna le Twilighter blond jusqu'au mur où Leah tenait toujours la tête rousse. Leah, Edward, Jasper et Emmett s'éloignèrent d'eux, et Edward dit à Jane de faire le pire. Je fus presque sûre qu'elle le fit, je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un crier aussi fort auparavant.

Après quelques minutes, il dit à Jane d'arrêter. Quand elle le fit ils arrêtèrent de crier, mais avaient l'air de tenter de reprendre leur souffle.

« James, pourquoi diable as-tu posé la main sur ma compagne? Victoria, pourquoi tu l'as aidé? » cria-t-il. C'était la première fois que j'entendais leurs noms. Les deux ne disaient toujours rien.

« Hmm, il semble que la torture de Jane n'a pas assez desserré votre cerveau pour que je puisse être en mesure de lire en vous à moins que vous me parliez directement avec votre esprit, il est difficile pour moi d'entendre vos pensées. C'est si frustrant! » gronda-t-il. Mais James et Victoria refusaient toujours de parler.

Peter prit la parole et dit: «Ton pouvoir continuera à croître si tu continues à t'accoupler avec Bella et à prendre ses enzymes »

« Merci Peter, mais ça ne m'aide pas pour le moment. Ils ne parlent pas. Et si je les torture à mort, je ne saurais jamais ce qui se passe et si plus de gens sont impliqués. Évidemment, ils veulent Bella pour quelque chose. Mais ils ne l'auront pas! » cria-t-il si fort que les murs tremblèrent.

« Très bien, je vais le faire! Père, Peter, Benjamin puis-je faire ce qui est nécessaire pour assurer la sécurité de ma compagne? Peu importe la manière dont ça peut sembler barbare,» demanda-t-il. Les deux aînés et l'aîné en formation convinrent tous qu'il pouvait faire ce qui était nécessaire.

Edward dit aux dames de quitter la salle, de tourner la tête, ou de regarder si elles se fichaient d'assister à la torture. A ce stade, je pouvais dire qu'il ne se souciait pas de si elles restaient ou si elles partaient. Il dit à Seth de couvrir ma tête avec la sienne ce qui aiderait à amoindrir les cris et pour l'empêcher aussi de regarder. Seth me tira sur le sol avec ses pattes dans une position allongée où je me retrouvai à côté de lui. Il posa ses pattes avant de chaque côté de ma tête et mit ensuite sa tête au-dessus de la mienne.

Tout était désormais étouffé. Je pensais presque que c'était trop, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'Edward me laisse sortir de la salle. Donc je restai allongée là, calquant ma respiration à celle de Seth et essayant de rester calme, j'étais désireuse que cette journée se termine ou qu'au moins nous puissions arriver à la partie où je pourrais être seule avec Edward.

* * *

*** Jacob Black, Paul Meraz, Quil Ateara, Jared Bronson, et Embry Call **- non accouplés Quileute / croisés Forest Elf *, Jacob est âgé de 16 ans, le reste de 18 ans.

*** Quileute / croisé Forest Elf **- peau semblable aux Amérindiens sur Terre, mais peuvent se transformer en loup à volonté, de féroces combattants.

* Tous les garçons loups sont regroupés sur une photos sur le blog , lien sur mon profil.

* * *

**Tadam, vous vous attendiez à ça?**

**Désolé il n'y aura pas de chapitre ni demain ni dimanche donc on se retrouve lundi pour la 3eme et dernière partie de la réception.**

**Bon week-end**


	18. Réception partie 3

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Lien du Blog sur mon profil**

**Merci à:**

**erika shoval, edwardbellaamour, Jandi2012, Alexa27, aelita48, dray86, peyton36, Galswinthe, Fifi72, miangemidemon02, misslaccro, izinie, **

**Anonymes:**

**axou, amel, flopy69, **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

_Précédemment sur la planète Twilight: Donc je restai allongée là, calquant ma respiration à celle de Seth et essayant de rester calme, j'étais désireuse que cette journée se termine ou qu'au moins nous puissions arriver à la partie où je pourrais être seule avec Edward._

**Edward POV**

J'étais désespéré, ce connard avait posé ses mains sur ma compagne, et sa compagne l'avait aidé aussi. Pourquoi bon dieu en voulait-il à ma compagne? Et bien, j'étais en route pour le savoir. « Leah je veux que tu t'asseyes sur cette partie. Quil, Embry venez aider, prenez Victoria et tenez-la contre le mur» leur dis-je, et ils l'épinglèrent en seulement quelques secondes.

« Jasper, Emmett, maintenez James contre le mur et assurez-vous qu'ils ne puissent pas se voir l'un l'autre» leur dis-je, et ils le firent. J'espérais qu'ils allaient simplement parler d'eux même, j'étais médecin bon sang. Je devais aider les gens, pas les blesser. Mais ils ne me laissaient pas le choix, je ne pouvais pas prendre de risque avec ma Bella.

Je commençai avec James car je pouvais dire que Victoria céderait plus rapidement si je menaçais James. D'après ce que j'avais pu obtenir de son esprit, elle lui était entièrement dévouée et ferait n'importe quoi pour le rendre heureux. James, d'autre part, la gardait près de lui seulement pour plus de confort. Il semblait avoir plus de désir pour ma Bella que pour sa supposée compagne.

Pour m'assurer que j'étais sur la bonne voie, je pris Jasper à part. Je laissai Emmett maintenir James. Je chuchotai trop faiblement pour que quelqu'un d'autre puisse l'entendre et lui demandai quelles émotions James renvoyait envers Victoria et Bella. Il me dit qu'il ressentait une certaine convoitise, de la familiarité, de la camaraderie, et de la frustration sexuelle envers Victoria. Mais que quand il regardait Bella, il ressentait beaucoup de convoitise, d'envie, de besoin, de désir et même un peu d'amour. Bon, maintenant j'en étais encore plus sûr. Voilà je devais connaître ses intentions pour voir où nous devions aller à partir de là.

*** ****La violence extrême commence ***

J'avançai vers James et lui demandai à quel point il tenait aux parties de son corps, quand il ne répondit pas, je tendis la main, saisis la ceinture de son pantalon, et l'arrachai. Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements, ce qui me sauvait de devoir lui enlever aussi. James commença à se débattre, il n'aimait évidemment pas comment cette interrogatoire se déroulait. Victoria cria «non», après avoir entendu la déchirure des tissus et elle se mit aussi à s'agiter.

Je dis à Benjamin de venir vers nous car j'avais besoin de son aide. Il sourit et se dirigea vers moi, et je supposai que Benjamin avait un petit côté sadique que je ne connaissais pas. Je lui dis de commencer à allumer une flamme dans sa main et de voir à quel point elle pouvait causer des dommages sur les parties intimes de James. Je dis à James que vu que nous n'avions jamais fait cela auparavant, c'était un essai . Ça allait simplement le brûler de toute façon, Benjamin était entrain de déterminer combien de flammes exactement il devait utiliser pour infliger de la douleur, mais pour ne pas causer de lésions corporelles. Je lui dis qu'il allait être notre cochon de Guinée. Benjamin commença la flambée, on pouvait entendre le grésillement de la flamme dans l'air. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi en me faisant un clin d'œil, puis il se retourna vers James et attrapa son pénis avec sa main non allumée. James n'eut pas le temps de réaliser qu'il l'avait attrapé avec sa main éteinte, et il était tellement terrifié d'être brûlé qu'il poussa un cri aigu et urina. Le ténor du cri de James fit rapidement hurler Victoria qui dit qu'elle parlerait. Elle ne pouvait pas voir que nous ne le brûlions pas. Quand James réalisa finalement qu'il n'avait pas été brûlé, il commença à lui dire de se taire et ne pas dire un autre mot.

*** La violence extrême se termine ***

Mais elle ne l'entendait pas, elle était hystérique et jurait qu'elle nous parlerait, donc mon père, Peter, Jasper et moi l'amenâmes dans une pièce assez éloignée pour qu'elle ne puisse pas entendre James lui crier de garder sa bouche fermée. Je dis à Seth, Jacob et Bella de nous suivre. Je ne voulais pas la perdre des yeux de nouveau aujourd'hui. Nous passâmes dans une deuxième pièce qui était séparée par une cloison où on pouvait voir à travers, mais on ne pouvait pas très bien entendre ce qui se passait dans la pièce à côté. J'étais assez sûr que Bella ne serait pas en mesure de nous entendre parler. Je dis à Seth, Jacob et Bella d'aller dans l'autre pièce, Charlotte et Addy nous rejoignirent. Peter avait appelé Charlotte et lui avait dit de ramener Addy dans la pièce parce qu'il «avait le sentiment » que ce serait bien, Addy était fatiguée et voulait sa maman ange, Jakey et Seth. Jacob se coucha sur le sol et Addy rampa au dessus de lui et commença à s'endormir avant que le reste d'entre nous s'installe dans l'autre pièce. Bella caressait la fourrure d'Addy, et je pouvais dire qu'elle lui fredonnait quelque chose.

Je retournai alors mon attention vers Victoria. Je lui dis que plus elle prendrait de temps pour raconter son histoire, plus James serait en présence de Benjamin, et il avait plutôt l'air d'être heureux et excité de pouvoir utiliser son don. Elle commença immédiatement à parler.

Elle raconta : «Nous avons été approchés un jour par une felinas blonde et j'ai appris que son nom était Tanya. Nous l'avions déjà vue dans la communauté auparavant et nous savions qu'elle avait des liens avec votre famille, elle nous a dit qu'elle travaillait pour toi et qu'elle avait besoin de notre aide pour te sauver d'une vie misérable. Indiquant que ton père avait prévu de te lier avec une humaine et que tu ne voulais vraiment pas te lier à elle elle a insisté en disant que tu avais déjà eu un accouplement avec euphorie* avec elle et que sa petite fille en était la preuve. Elle a déclaré que ton père avait emmené sa petite fille loin d'elle, et que c'était comme ça qu'il avait réussi à te forcer à te lier à une humaine. Elle a attesté qu'il avait menacé d'emmener ta fille loin de toi aussi, si tu ne coopérais pas avec ce qu'il voulait. Elle a offert que si nous l'aidions elle nous payerait une grosse somme d'argent et que nous pourrions également garder l'humaine. Elle a insisté en disant que c'était ce que tu voulais, mais elle ne voulait pas t'en parler. Elle ne voulait pas que tu aies à mentir à ta famille si des questions étaient posées plus tard après que l'humaine ait été prise. »

«Je n'étais pas très impatiente d'acquérir une humaine, jusqu'à ce que James aille au centre de formation pour l'observer et voir si elle valait notre temps ou non. Il est revenu à la maison excité et a dit qu'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout de ce plan. Il a insisté en disant que nous pourrions l'utiliser comme une éleveuse et j'ai accepté parce que nous avons essayé d'avoir des enfants mais n'avons jamais réussi. C'est il y a environ six mois que nous avons dit à Tanya que nous l'aiderions. Nous ne pensions pas que ça serait si difficile de l'avoir, car elle nous avait dit que tu ne la voulais pas et nous avons pensé que ce serait une tâche facile. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir plus tort. »

«Il n'y avait pas d'accès direct vers elle au centre de formation. Il a essayé de passer par différentes filières pour l'avoir. Il n'a même pas pu l'approcher pour lui parler. Nous avons donc décidé d'aller la chercher quand tu la ramènerais chez toi et Tanya nous tiendrait au courant de quand cela serait fait. La kidnapper chez toi a été jugé impossible car elle n'était jamais laissée seule. Nous avons espionné ta maison toute la semaine. Il y avait quelqu'un en permanence avec elle ou elle était enfermée. »

« James devenait désespéré et nous avions déjà tout préparer pour l'accueillir. Nous vivons au-dessus de la boucherie mais nous avons acheté une petite cabane dans les bois qui a déjà une grande cave. Nous l'avons rénovée dans le seul but de loger l'humaine. Il l'a observée étroitement, je crois qu'il s'est attaché à elle, il est sans doute tomber amoureux d'elle. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir, et si l'humaine lui fait plaisir, je m'y ferais. »

«Je l'ai observée toute la journée, et si je devais choisir une éleveuse, elle serait parfaite. Elle semble être une mère aimante, maternelle, sage, obéissante, et semble facile à vivre » dit-elle en agitant la main vers la cloison de verre. Seth s'était couché aussi et Bella avait sa tête posé sur lui l'utilisant comme un oreiller, je pouvais voir que sa respiration était lente et régulière. Elle s'était endormie, qui pourrait lui reprocher, ça avait été une journée d'enfer.

«Bon sang pourquoi vous avez essayé de l'emmener avec tous ces gens autour? Aussi, en nous observant tous les jours, vous n'avez pas remarqué que je l'aimais; n'importe qui peut le voir» dis-je catégoriquement.

« Nous avons pensé que tout ça était une mise en scène pour ton père. Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois dans la communauté, et il était évident que tu aimais la petite fille. Alors j'ai pensé que tu faisais un grand spectacle, de sorte que ton père ne l'emmène pas loin de toi. Nous avons cru tout ce que nous avait dit Tanya, elle nous a parlé de la vie que vous aviez planifiée ensemble et que tu avais besoin de plus de temps pour convaincre ton père que tu ne voulais qu'elle et pas l'humaine. Elle a dit que pour une quelconque raison ton père aimait l'humaine et qu'il voulait te lier à elle et à personne d'autre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait de si spéciale avec elle, mais que nous pourrions le savoir quand nous la prendrions. »

«Alors, James a vu une occasion quand toi et ton père avez quitté la salle, il avait peur que tu l'enfermes à nouveau quand vous rentreriez chez toi, de plus il voulait lui prendre sa virginité» répondit-elle doucement. Je pouvais entendre les grognements de l'autre pièce en plus des miens. Je regardai à travers la cloison, Bella s'était réveillée et elle essayait de calmer les loups avant qu'ils ne perturbent Addy. Je devinai qu'avec l'ouïe des loups, ils avaient pu entendre tout ce qui c'était dit dans la pièce. Dieu merci, l'ouïe de Bella n'était pas si sensible.

Après m'être calmé en voyant que Bella était en sécurité « Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons pensé que nous pourrions l'attraper et nous enfuir sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Tout le monde était occupé à nettoyer ou à se préparer à rentrer chez eux » continua Victoria.

« La seule personne à faire attention à elle, était ce garçon croisé et ça aurait été sa parole contre la nôtre si quelqu'un avait posé des questions. Nous n'avions aucune idée que les croisés pouvaient se transformer en loups, ils ont dû bien le cacher. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il y aurait autant de grabuge pour une esclave humaine » elle eut à peine fini que je la soulevai et la claquai contre le mur.

En serrant les dents, je lui dis «Elle est mon cœur, ma compagne de vie, et j'ai découvert aujourd'hui que mon âme l'avait choisie il y a 17 ans et attendait de se réunir avec elle depuis ce temps. Elle n'est pas seulement une esclave humaine! »

« Qu'en est-il de Tanya? Tu n'as pas une petite fille avec elle? Je suis tellement confuse? » demanda-t-elle.

« Tanya m'a drogué et violé Victoria, elle est folle! Je commence à réaliser qu'elle est plus folle que je ne l'avais jamais imaginé» répondis-je.

Victoria me regarda, je pense qu'elle fut choquée quand la réalisation la frappa. «Que vas-tu faire de nous? » murmura-t-elle.

«Eh bien, maintenant vous allez être emmenés dans la chambre de confinement et vu comment la journée s'est passée, nous allons devoir l'agrandir, nous n'avons jamais eu besoin d'enfermer autant de gens à la fois » grondais-je en la posant sur la chaise.

Je me retournai vers Jasper qui avait été silencieux en écoutant tout le monde. «Elle dit la vérité? » lui demandai-je.

Il me dit que tout ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai et que depuis que je lui avais dit ce que Tanya m'avait fait, elle se sentait pleine de remords et de tristesse. Il pensait que maintenant elle savait qu'elle et James avaient foiré.

Je me tournai vers Victoria et lui demandai «Sais-tu si quelqu'un d'autre conspirait avec elle et qui pourrait venir après Bella? D'ailleurs, comment diable a-t-elle entendu parler de Bella? »

« Les seules autres personnes qui étaient là quand nous en avons discuté étaient Irina et Laurent. Irina l'informait de choses que ses parents disaient. Et Laurent surveillait vos allées et venues vu qu'il travaille à l'entrée. James parlait à Esme quand elle venait à la boucherie, il demandait des nouvelles de la famille et elle lui apprenait différentes choses qui étaient utiles » dit-elle.

Mais quand Carlisle siffla, elle ajouta rapidement « Esme ne voulait aucun mal, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée qu'il voulait des informations à utiliser contre toi, elle pensait juste qu'il était convivial, j'apprécie vraiment Esme et je ne veux pas qu'elle ait des ennuis. Je voulais juste te faire savoir d'où James obtenait une partie de ses informations. » Je regardai vers Jasper et avant même que je ne lui demande, il me dit à travers ses pensées qu'elle était à nouveau sincère et qu'elle s'inquiétait maintenant pour Esme. Cette chose de lecture d'esprit allait être utile. Je savais qu'Esme n'aurait pas de problème, mais je n'allais pas le dire à Victoria. Victoria avait contribué à mon inquiétude d'aujourd'hui, je pouvais lui laisser une certaine inquiétude supplémentaire.

« Ce sont toutes les informations que j'ai, elle peut avoir impliqué plus de gens. Elle peut même avoir un plan de secours au cas où nous ne réussissions pas à capturer l'humaine. Je ne sais pas» cria-t-elle. J'avais certainement obtenu toutes les informations cohérentes d'elle aujourd'hui parce qu'elle était désormais en larmes.

Je regardai Peter et avant même que je n'ai la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, il me dit « Je vais m'occuper de tout ce qui concerne Victoria et James, mais juste pour être sûr, je pense que tu devrais avoir quelques gardes chez toi. Pour le moment, elle a Irina, Laurent, Victoria et James qui l'ont aidée. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée si il y a quelqu'un d'autre. C'est ce dont je voulais te parler. J'avais le sentiment que quelque chose de mal allait arriver à Bella, mais je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si rapidement. Je pensais que ça se passerait après que tu sois retourné au travail dans une semaine. Quelque chose d'autre peut être planifié, je ne sais pas. »

« Nous avons besoin d'une réunion importante de la communauté prochainement. Nous devons nous occuper des prisonniers, nous devons remplacer le boucher et je suis sûr qu'il y aura d'autres choses dont nous devrons parler. J'ai besoin d'une personne pour superviser la chambre de confinement , et j'ai eu un « sentiment » de qui je voulais pour ce poste. Je te verrai un peu plus tard pour en discuter plus longuement. Mais maintenant j'ai besoin d'emmener ces prisonniers dans la chambre de confinement. »

«Avec tous les prisonniers, nous allons avoir besoin de la plupart des loups pour nous aider dans l'enceinte. Mais il semble que quelques loups se sont déjà attachés» dit Peter en agitant la main vers l'autre pièce.

«Et bien, ils étaient déjà attachés à Addy. Et même si elle est si jeune, elle a toujours gardé leur secret, mais les loups sont sortis du sac maintenant, ce n'est plus un secret, il semble que Bella ait été ajoutée au mélange, mais je ne suis pas inquiet. Je ne reçois aucune pensée inappropriée de l'un d'eux » dis-je.

Jasper se tourna vers moi et me dit que les émotions venant des loups étaient protectrices, de l'amour familial et le bonheur d'être près de Bella et Addy.

Alors que je recomposai mon esprit, j' allai dans l'autre pièce et demandai à Jacob et Seth si ils aimeraient venir vivre avec nous sur une base temporaire avec la possibilité qu'elle devienne permanente. La communauté leur avait fourni des logements, mais rien par rapport à chez nous. Ils acceptèrent volontiers et nous décidâmes de faire un voyage rapide vers leur logement afin qu'ils puissent récupérer quelques vêtements. Cela me rappela que nous avions besoin d'un pantalon pour James. Je me tournai vers Père et lui demandai s'il savait où les vêtements supplémentaires pour les dons étaient stockés parce que James avait besoin d'un pantalon, et j'en voulais aussi pour Seth, il en avait besoin jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne chez lui pour obtenir ses propres vêtements. Mon Père me dit qu'il savait où ils conservaient les vêtements pour les dons, Jasper et lui partirent pour prendre quelques pantalons et shorts.

Je dis à Jacob que je voulais qu'il reste en forme de loup, juste au cas où. Nous allions maintenant aller récupérer leurs premières nécessités et nous reviendrions chercher le reste de leurs biens à une date ultérieure. Jasper donna un short à Seth, et vu que les filles dormaient encore, il se changea et enfila rapidement le short. J'avais déjà ramassé Bella quand Seth se leva et je la gardai dans mes bras. Seth prit Addy et la berça dans ses bras, Jacob se leva. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture et Jacob me dit par la pensée qu'il allait courir à côté de la voiture jusqu'à ce que nous obtenions ses vêtements. Le reste d'entre nous s'entassa dans la voiture, les filles étaient encore endormies. Elles avaient toutes deux eu une longue journée. J'allais laisser mon ange continuer à dormir, je voulais qu'elle soit bien reposée pour ce soir. J'étais plus que prêt pour finir de faire d'elle ma compagne permanente, j'espérais avoir une bonne fin à cette terrible journée.

* * *

* euphorie - orgasme qui se traduit par l'expulsion de fluide

*expulsion de fluide - fluide expulsé par le Twilighter mâle pendant l'euphorie. Il contient des graines, à des fins d'imprégnation, d'enzymes qui lie la femelle au mâle et augmente le besoin sexuel des femelles, il parfume leur fluide, il marque la femelle comme la propriété du mâle.

* * *

**Euh, bon, comment dire, ils sont pas rigolos ces Twilighters.**

**Beaucoup se doutait que Tanya était derrière cette histoire.**

**Qu'avez-vous pensés de ce chapitre?**

**A demain pour la nuit de noce**


	19. Nuit de noce, achèvement de la liaison

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à:**

**peyton36, Alexa27, edwardbellaamour, erika shoval, miangemidemon02, Jandi2012, dray86, sand91, misslaccro, izinie, aelita48, **

**Anonymes:**

**axou, flopy69, amel, Vanou, Sndr**

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

_Précédemment sur la planète Twilight: J'étais plus que prêt pour finir de faire d'elle ma compagne permanente, j'espérais avoir une bonne fin à cette terrible journée._

**Bella POV**

La première chose que je remarquai après m'être endormie sur Seth, était que j'étais portée dans la maison principale. Je regardai et vis que Seth portait Addy, Jacob était encore en loup. Edward m'expliqua qu'il y avait peut-être encore un danger pour moi là-bas, et qu'il m'expliquerait tout demain. Il ne voulait plus en parler aujourd'hui. Il me dit que Jacob et Seth allaient s'installer temporairement dans la maison principale. Si leurs conditions de vie devenaient permanentes avec les Cullen, ils leur feraient construire une cabane sur la propriété. Nous décidâmes qu'il serait préférable de prendre une collation avant d'aller tous au lit. Jacob redevint humain, une fois que nous eûmes décidé de manger. Nous allâmes à la cuisine pour manger les restes qu' Esme avait ramenés à la maison. Esme arriva pour récupérer Addy et aussi pour montrer aux garçons leur chambre. Ils utiliseraient la chambre qu'Alice et moi avions, avant qu'une solution plus permanente ne soit trouvée. Ils patrouilleraient également à tour de rôle autour de la maison.

Nous nous dîmes tous bonne nuit, Edward décida de me garder dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers notre maison. Je commençai à être de nouveau nerveuse. Ce jour semblait être commencé depuis une éternité. Je pensai que c'était le jour le plus long de ma vie jusqu'à présent. Après être entrés dans la maison, il monta les marches jusqu'à notre chambre. Après être entrés dans la pièce il ferma la porte, la seule lumière dans la chambre était la lueur sensuelle des nombreuses bougies allumées.

«Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée si on prenait un bain. Je peux sentir Jacob et Seth sur toi, de plus ça nous aidera à nous détendre» dit-il en me portant dans la salle de bain, il me déposa sur une fauteuil qui ressemblait à une bulle. Je regardai tous les appareils de luxe dans la salle de bain et il remarqua mon regard. Je n'avais regardé que rapidement, la seule fois où j'étais venue.

« Je sais que nous sommes censés vivre une vie plus simple ici, mais il y a certaines choses auxquelles je ne suis pas prêt à renoncer. Ma salle de bain moderne est l'une d'entre elles. Après avoir travaillé toute la journée, je veux rentrer à la maison et avoir un peu de luxe. De plus, je savais que je voulais prendre soin de ma compagne après qu'elle ait travaillé dur pour moi toute la journée. En outre, tous ces appareils ont un faible débit d'éco-unités » dit-il. Il fit couler l'eau dans le module de douche et de bain en forme d'œuf * et s'assura que la température était bonne. Il ajouta un genre de bain moussant qui sentait comme les freesias. Il alluma la lumière d'éclairage du module de bain et éteignit les autres lumières de la salle de bain.

Il commença ensuite à enlever ses vêtements et les mit dans le panier. Du moins, je pensais que c'était ce qu'il faisait, parce que quand ses vêtements commencèrent à disparaître, je fermai les yeux et baissai la tête. J'entendis ses pas venir vers moi, et il me remit debout. Il enleva les bijoux que j'avais mis ce matin, puis je l'entendis les poser. Il me dit qu'il allait les mettre dans le coffre-fort plus tard. Il enleva la chemise qu'il m'avait enfilé auparavant, puis me retourna pour détacher ma robe. Il la laissa tomber au sol. Il me retourna et prit mon visage en coupe dans ses grandes mains.

« Ouvre tes yeux mon ange. Je veux voir ces beaux yeux bruns » dit-il. J'ouvris mes yeux et il se pencha, je regardai directement dans ses lumineux yeux verts.

« Rappelle-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Pour l'instant, nous allons nous contenter de prendre un bain et de nous laver, je vais en apprendre un peu plus sur ton corps » murmura-t-il en m'embrassant sur le nez. Il m'aida à entrer dans l'unité de baignoire / douche et me déposa, puis se mit derrière moi. La baignoire était presque remplie d'eau, il mit en route les jets et coupa l'eau. Il mit en route la douche assez longtemps pour mouiller mes cheveux. Il prit ensuite un shampoing parfumé à la fraise, et massa tendrement mon cuir chevelu. Il dit qu'il attendrait pour rincer mes cheveux, il tourna ensuite mon corps pour que ce soit plus facile pour lui de me laver. Il mit un peu de gel douche parfumé à la lavande sur une éponge pour le corps et commença à nettoyer mon corps.

Il commença avec mon visage, mon cou, mes épaules, mes bras et mes mains. Puis, il commença lentement à frotter mes seins, puis plus bas sur mon ventre. Il écarta ensuite mes jambes avec ses mains et nettoya mon centre. Il descendit vers mes jambes et mes pieds, en massant chaque partie pendant qu'il se déplaçait le long de mon corps. Il se pencha un peu et frotta mon dos avec l'éponge. Ensuite il me souleva facilement avec un bras et nettoya mes fesses. Il me remit dans l'eau, maintenant je n'étais plus qu'une flaque de bouillie.

J'essayai de prendre une éponge pour pouvoir le laver, mais il dit que c'était ma soirée de plaisir et que je pourrais le laver une autre fois. Il se lava ensuite avec un gel douche parfumé miel / soleil. Il éteignit les jets et vida l'eau. Il nous leva, remit l'unité de douche en route, il enleva le savon de nos corps et me rinça les cheveux. Nous sortîmes de la douche vers le plancher chauffant et il nous attrapa des serviettes. Il m'enveloppa dans une immense et m'en donna une plus petite pour mes cheveux et me fit asseoir dans le fauteuil bulle chauffé. Il se sécha rapidement, retourna son attention vers moi et termina de sécher mon corps et mes cheveux. Il prit une brosse et coiffa mes cheveux, retirant les nœuds. Je pensais que j'en n'avais plus que d'habitude après la journée que je venais d'avoir. Il brossa ensuite ses cheveux et nous nous brossâmes les dents avec des brosses à dents super-sonique*. Nous avions encore nos serviettes autour de nous quand nous retournâmes dans la chambre.

Il me guida vers le lit. Il repoussa les couvertures, se tourna vers moi et tira sur ma serviette, la laissant tomber sur le plancher, puis il fit la même chose avec sa serviette. Il resta là à me regarder comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Mon visage vira au rouge, je me sentais gênée sous son regard scrutateur. Il vint me chercher et me mit au centre du lit. Il rampa ensuite sur le lit, je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer la seule chose que j'avais essayé de ne pas remarquer. Encore une fois, comme je l'avais pensé plus tôt aujourd'hui, il était énorme. Je ne savais pas comment il allait s'adapter en moi, je savais que ça allait faire mal. Les larmes que je n'avais pas réalisé avoir, commencèrent à couler sur mes joues. Maintenant, il planait au-dessus moi et commença à essuyer mes larmes.

« Mon ange, s'il te plaît n'aies pas peur, j'irai doucement, je vais prendre mon temps et je vais te faire sentir vraiment bien. Shh, s'il te plaît ne pleure pas... Je t'aime, bébé » dit-il avant de commencer à placer de petits baisers sur mon visage, effaçant de manière efficace mes larmes. Il posa des baisers le long de mon cou, puis embrassa la zone juste au-dessus de mes seins. Ses mains massaient mes bras et mes épaules, essayant de soulager la tension en eux. Il commença à placer des baisers sur mes seins, voyageant entre les deux. Il fit le tour de chacun, en évitant le mamelon. Je commençai à avoir chaud, je voulais qu'il pose sa bouche sur mes mamelons. Il prit un de mes seins avec sa main et se mit à lécher le mamelon rose, puis souffla dessus. Il le pinça, puis mit sa bouche dessus et se mit à le sucer. Un choc électrique alla directement à mon cœur et je commençai à gémir. Il fit ensuite exactement la même chose de l'autre côté.

Il commença à alterner sa bouche et ses doigts entre mes seins pendant que je me tordais sous lui. Mon centre était humide, l'électricité palpitait à travers mon corps et j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus. J'avais besoin qu'il aille plus bas. Je commençai à me frotter contre lui, espérant qu'il comprendrait, et il le fit. Il commença lentement à embrasser le bas de mon ventre, il ouvrit mes jambes avec ses mains. Il lécha et suça tout le jus qui s'était échappé le long de mes jambes et de mes fesses, puis il se concentra sur mon centre. Ses mains maintenaient mes hanches et gardaient mes jambes ouvertes, il lécha le long de ma fente et je criai. Il se positionna sur mon nœud et se mit à le sucer. Alors qu'il me maintenait avec un bras et une main, il apporta son autre main vers mon centre et sépara mes lèvres puis inséra un doigt. Je me serrai autour, pas habituée à l'intrusion. Il massa et frotta doucement laissant son doigt lentement entrer en moi. Il suçait encore mon nœud en le faisant et il lui arrivait de lâcher prise et de se pencher en arrière pour regarder ce que ses doigts faisaient.

Ensuite, il inséra un deuxième doigt, massant tout le temps mes murs intérieurs pour essayer de détendre mes muscles. Il roucoulait et ronronnait en me disant comme j'étais belle. Il inséra un troisième doigt et ce n'étaient pas des petits doigts. Ça commençait à brûler et quand il vit que je m'étais arrêté de gémir, il les retira. Il rampa sur mon corps, en embrassant chaque partie. Il arriva à mon visage et plaça de petits baisers affectueux partout. Ses lèvres remuaient contre les miennes et il les lécha pour demander l'entrée. J'ouvris ma bouche et laissai sa langue explorer ma bouche, tout en dégustant mon essence sur ses lèvres et sa langue.

Il arrêta le baiser après un dernier bisou et se déplaça vers mes seins. Répétant ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Une fois que je fus haletante et que je bougeai à nouveau contre lui, il descendit vers mon centre pour récupérer mon jus. Il me nettoya avec sa langue râpeuse et recommença à sucer mon petit nœud. Il inséra un doigt, puis deux, puis il y en eut bientôt trois en moi. Ça ne faisait plus aussi mal cette fois et il a commença à pomper ses doigts en moi. Maintenant tout ce que je pouvais sentir était son contact électrique, il recroquevilla ses doigts et je commençai à voir des étoiles. Il garda ses doigts en moi et déménagea sa bouche sur mon sein et commença à le sucer. Son pouce frotta mon nœud me faisant exploser. Je sentis des étincelles traverser mon corps, c'était un vrai bonheur total.

Avant de savoir ce qu'il se passait, il retira sa main de l'intérieur de moi, il remonta sur mon corps et plaça son pénis sur mon centre. Il commença à le pousser dans mon corps. J'étais encore dans les affres de mon orgasme et savais à peine ce qui se passait. Il prit mon visage, me regarda dans les yeux et dit « Bébé, je t'aime, détend-toi et prend de grandes respirations; regarde-moi dans les yeux, tu es à moi et tu seras toujours à moi. »

Quand il me dit cela, je sentis mon corps se détendre et me perdis dans ses yeux. Il entra peu à peu en moi, puis je ressentis une piqûre. Il roucoulait et ronronnait et maintenant il commençait à grogner. Même si ça commençait à faire mal, son grognement m'excitait. Il semblait être enfin totalement en moi et resta immobile un instant, avant de recommencer à bouger. La douleur s'estompa peu à peu et mes propres gémissements commencèrent à résonner dans l'air.

Cela sembla le motiver davantage. Son grognement s'intensifia, il prit mes jambes et les posa de chaque côté de ses hanches. Il n'avait plus ses mains sur moi, elles serraient fermement les draps. Je remarquai que ses yeux devenaient noirs et ils semblaient regarder directement dans mon âme. Entre ses grognements, il criait «mienne». Si je n'avais pas été tellement excitée et avec un tel désir pour lui, il aurait eu l'air effrayant. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et il avait l'air en profonde concentration. Il accéléra la vitesse à laquelle il pompait moi. Il agrippa les draps qui commençaient à se déchirer. Ses yeux étaient noirs et avec ses grognements qui étaient assourdissants, il était magnifique. Il ressemblait à une bête majestueuse et il était tout à moi.

Le sentiment d'électricité coulait et les étincelles se multipliaient. Mes gémissements commencèrent à rivaliser avec ses grognements. D'un seul coup, il sortit et me retourna à quatre pattes me faisant crier quand il entra en moi. Très vite, il me martela à nouveau et passa une main en dessous de moi vers mon centre et commença à frotter mon nœud. En faisant ça, le feux d'artifice commença. Je hurlai, il exposa le côté de mon cou et se mit à boire. J'avais l'impression de flotter, c'était un pur bonheur. Il planta ses crocs et lécha rapidement ma blessure. Il attrapa mes hanches et me tira vers lui en hurlant. Je sentis un liquide chaud me pénétrer profondément. Ça me faisait vibrer, je pouvais réellement sentir chaque jets de liquide entrer en moi. C'était vraiment euphorique, je planais. C'était vraiment le meilleur des sentiments. Je compris vite d'où venait le nom de la phase du fluide; c'était vraiment euphorique. Je n'étais pas sûre de pendant combien de temps il se libéra en moi, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était plusieurs minutes.

J'étais bloquée sur place, je ne pouvais pas bouger. Son pénis semblait s'être élargi. Il ne bougeait plus non plus; il me tenait juste d'une main de fer et ronronnait. Il léchait mes épaules et caressait mes cheveux. Il descendit et massa mes seins.

«Je t'aime, bébé. Oh, comme j'ai attendu ça. Tu es à moi pour toujours, la mienne à aimer et chérir. La mienne pour avoir mes bébés» dit-il en baissant la main et massant mon estomac. Il prit ensuite ma tête et la tourna vers le côté. Il continua à lécher mon cou et mon oreille. Il me chuchota « Ma belle Bella, tu sens si bon. » J'étais encore loin mais je recommençai à être excitée.

Je commençai à bouger mes hanches et à pousser contre lui, il répondit avec moi. Son pénis avait assez diminué en taille pour pouvoir à nouveau entrer et sortir. Le fluide commençait à couler hors de moi. Il sortit de moi et essuya l'excès de fluide en utilisant l'une des serviettes que nous avions utilisées. J'étais toujours à quatre pattes et comme il ne me tenait plus je commençai à tomber. Il me redressa rapidement et plaça un oreiller sous le milieu de mon corps pour me maintenir dans cette position. Il plaça ensuite des baisers sur mon dos et se mit à embrasser mes fesses. Il embrassa et lécha mon derrière. Il utilisa ses doigts et ouvrit mes fesses et se mit à me lécher de haut en bas sur mon centre arrière, puis on aurait dit qu'il commencer à me renifler. J' essayai de me retourner pour voir ce qu'il faisait, mais ça me valut une claque sur la fesse et un grognement.

« Détend-toi et reste immobile bébé. Je t'ai parfumée, je veux m'assurer d'avoir inséré assez de fluide d'expulsion pour que mon essence imprègne ton corps » dit-il. Donc, je me détendis et appréciai la sensation de ses mains, de son nez et de ses lèvres sur moi. Je pouvais sentir son nez courir sur mon derrière, puis le lécher. Puis, il me lécha et renifla mon centre là-bas. Avec toutes ses lèches avec sa langue râpeuse, j'étais de nouveau excitée. Il dut le sentir, car il se mit à ronronner et à me lécher plus intensément. Il commença à insérer sa langue en alternance entre mon centre et ma petite entrée pendant que je bougeai contre lui. Je me sentais dépravée, je n'avais pas la moindre idée que ce genre de chose pouvait être si bon. Mon gémissement s'intensifia, il bougea rapidement pour me remonter.

Contrairement à la première fois il n'y avait pas de douleur, que du plaisir pendant qu'il s'accouplait avec moi. Il fit courir ses mains de haut en bas sur mon dos et sur mes côtes, puis il attrapa mes hanches. Son grognement recommença avec férocité et mon euphorie revint sans même avoir besoin d'un orgasme. Je me sentais en apesanteur et heureuse. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'aussi grand qu'il était, ce ne soit pas douloureux. Je ne pouvais pas le voir dans cette position, mais je savais à quoi il ressemblait, une bête glorieuse. Il descendit sa main et pinça mon nœud, et cette fois je vis une lumière blanche. Elle eut l'air de quitter mon corps et d'exploser dans la pièce. Nous haletâmes tous les deux, il hurla et encore une fois, je me retrouvai bloquée sur place. Il me tira les cheveux et tourna ma tête, il embrassa mon oreille et glissa sa langue dedans.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était? Tu as vu la lumière? » demanda-t-il. Je lui dis qu'elle avait commencée à l'intérieur de moi, puis qu'elle avait explosée à l'extérieur. Je lui demandai donc si ce n'était pas censé se produire. Il me dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une lumière blanche qui explosait autour de quelqu'un quand ils s'accouplaient.

Tout d'un coup nous entendîmes des pas venir de nos escaliers. Nous ne pouvions pas encore nous séparer, alors il remonta rapidement la couverture sur nous. Il enleva l'oreiller de sous moi et me couvrit complètement de son corps. J'étais sûre d'être complètement cachée de la vue.

Il y eut un coup fort sur la porte et je reconnus la voix de Carlisle de l'autre côté quand il demanda « Est-ce que Bella va bien? Tu as secoué notre maison lorsque tu as rugit, je voulais m'assurer que tu ne lui as pas fait de mal.».

Edward lui dit d'entrer, pour qu'il n'ait pas à crier à travers la porte. Carlisle jeta un œil avant de complètement entrer. Quand il entra dans la pièce, Edward me poussa plus loin dans le lit.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien? Je ne peux pas la voir. J'entends les battements de son cœur et il semble très bien. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer? » demanda Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu mon premier orgasme euphorique et j'ai laissé le liquide pénétrer dans son corps avant de sortir. Puis, j'ai vérifié pour mon parfum. J'ai pensé qu'il n'était pas assez fort, alors je me suis accouplé de nouveau avec elle. Cette fois-ci, quand elle a atteint son orgasme, une lumière blanche lumineuse est apparue autour de nous, et elle a déclenché une réaction extrêmement forte en moi et je suis toujours incapable de sortir, même avec toi debout dans la salle. As-tu déjà entendu parler de quelque chose comme ça avant? » demanda Edward.

« Non, mais je vais immédiatement commencer à chercher demain et je demanderai aussi à Peter. Peut-être qu'il a lu quelque chose à ce sujet vu qu'il s'y connaît sur les dons. Il a également laissé entendre que les filles pourraient avoir des dons. Est-ce qu'elle montre un signe d'avoir un don? Peut-être que la lumière est une partie de celui-ci » demanda Carlisle.

« Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu la chance de lui parler et ça commence à être maladroit » dit Edward en agitant son bras vers son père.

« D'accord, je vais vous laisser... J'étais inquiet, je voulais m'assurer qu'elle n'ait pas été blessée. Appelle-moi demain pour voir si j'ai trouvé quelque chose et je vais m'assurer que les autres vous laissent tranquilles. Après la journée que vous avez eu tous les deux, vous aurez besoin du temps pour être seul » dit-il avant de sortir de la chambre.

Après avoir de nouveau diminué en taille, Edward se retira de moi et s'assit. Puis, il me prit sur ses genoux. Il me dit qu'il allait prendre une douche rapide, puis que j'irais prendre un bain pour que mes muscles soient moins douloureux demain. Il déposa un baiser sur mon front et me remit sur le lit, il alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche et faire couler mon bain. Une fois fait, il revint dans la chambre. Il vint me porter, m'amena dans la salle de bain et me plaça dans l'unité. Cette fois, ça sentait comme l'eucalyptus. Il retourna dans la chambre et revint avec les draps sales. Il me dit que les draps n'étaient pas récupérables pour être utilisés pour le lit, mais de les laver et que je pourrais faire autre chose avec.

Il quitta la salle de bain, je l'entendis se déplacer dans la chambre et entendant un bruit de tissu, je devinais qu'il faisait le lit. Comme apparemment il s'occupait de tout, je m'allongeai dans la baignoire et laissai les jets soulager mes muscles fatigués. La prochaine chose que je sus était que j'étais sortie de l'eau et qu'une serviette était enroulée autour de moi. Il me sécha doucement et me ramena dans le lit fraîchement refait. Il enleva la serviette d'autour de moi et me plaça doucement dans le lit. Il rampa à côté de moi et me tira contre lui protecteur. Il nous couvrit et commença à passer ses doigts dans mes cheveux et à fredonner une berceuse que je n'avais jamais entendue avant. Je dérivai vite dans le sommeil, rêvant de nuits à faire l'amour et à m'endormir en toute sécurité dans les bras de ma magnifique bête.

* * *

* module de douche et bain en forme d'œuf- douche, pluie de douche, baignoire, hydro-massage (jacuzzi) et lumière d'ambiance.

* Brosse à dent super sonique - brosse à dents qui fait disparaître la plaque et le tartre presque instantanément

* * *

**Coucou, alors cette nuit de noce vous a plu?**

**A votre avis que c'est-il passé avec Bella?**

**Réponse au prochain chapitre, a demain pour la suite**


	20. Matin amoureux

**Planet Twilight **

**L'oeuvre twilight ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent a Stéphenie Meyer**

**Planet Twilight est une création de melanieintn**

**Lien de la fiction originale sur mon profil **

**Merci à ma Bêta Robsten Pattiwart pour sa correction**

* * *

_Précédemment sur la planète Twilight: Je dérivai vite dans le sommeil, rêvant de nuits à faire l'amour et s'endormir en toute sécurité dans les bras de ma magnifique bête._

**Bella POV**

Je me réveillai le matin avec la nécessité de faire ma routine du matin dans la salle de bain, mais presque tout mon corps était recouvert par mon compagnon nu. Je ne savais pas comment faire pour sortir de sous lui sans le réveiller. J'essayai de me tortiller mais il me tira plus près. J'essayai ensuite de le chatouiller, il grogna mais ça ne fonctionna pas. Ça commençait à devenir urgent que j'aille à la salle de bain. Je décidai finalement de le réveiller, alors je commençai à appeler son nom et à secouer son épaule. Cela sembla le réveiller légèrement, mais ses yeux étaient encore fermés. Alors je lui dis que j'allais faire pipi sur lui s'il ne me laissait pas sortir. Il me dit simplement de le faire et qu'il changerait les draps. Eh bien, ça ne marchait pas comme je l'avais prévu. Je n'avais pas fait pipi au lit depuis que j'étais bébé et je n'avais pas l'intention de recommencer maintenant.

Il ouvrit les yeux et me regarda. «Tu ne ferais pas vraiment pipi sur moi, pas vrai? » demanda-t-il.

« Pas si je peux l'éviter. Mais si nous restons ici plus longtemps, tu pourras le découvrir » Il se réveilla enfin à mes mots. Il sauta hors du lit, me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena rapidement dans la salle de bain. Il m'expliqua comment toutes les fonctions de l'unité intelligente d'élimination des déchets * fonctionnait vu qu'il me l'avait seulement expliqué rapidement la nuit dernière. Il me dit également que je devrais utiliser la fonction lavement quand nous aurions fini notre petit déjeuner. Il me dit qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'utiliser cette fonction du widu* à moins qu'il ne me le demande, ou si je savais qu'il allait y avoir un contact intime avec lui.

Quand j'eus fini, j'émergeai de la salle de bain. Il était déjà vêtu de façon décontractée en short et t-shirt et tenait une robe en coton pour moi. Il me dit de lever les bras, puis la glissa sur moi. Il prit ma main et m'emmena dans la cuisine *. Il s'assit sur une chaise de bar et me dit d'explorer la cuisine et qu'il serait là pour répondre à mes questions. Alors je regardai à l'intérieur des armoires, des tiroirs et du garde-manger. Je vis où tous les appareils se plaçaient et regardai dans le congélateur et l'unité de réfrigération.

« Prépare un petit déjeuner léger comme du bacon, des œufs, des toasts, des fruits, j'ai l'intention de te donner une bonne séance d'entraînement dans la chambre et je ne veux pas que tu sois trop fatiguée d'avoir fait autre chose. De plus, nous n'avons pas besoin de manger des repas trop lourds avant d'avoir de grands rapports » dit-il en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour cuisiner ce qu'il avait demandé. Je sortis aussi un peu de jus de fruit frais de l'unité de réfrigération et remplis nos deux verres. Je mis dans des assiettes sa nourriture puis la mienne, dans cet ordre et nous nous assîmes tous deux au bar pour manger. Après le petit déjeuner, je nettoyai et nous retournâmes dans notre chambre. Il m'emmena dans la salle de bain et répéta le rituel de lavage qu'il avait effectué la nuit précédente et utilisa le widu pour me faire un lavement. Très vite, nous fûmes lavés et séchés, il me prit dans ses bras et me porta sur le lit, qui était un lit en bois à baldaquin avec un voile blanc autour. Je n'y avais pas beaucoup prêté attention la nuit dernière parce que j'étais très nerveuse. Il me posa au centre du lit et rampa ensuite sur mon corps. Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser torride, nos langues se massèrent l'une l'autre jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à bout de souffle.

***Début du lemon***

Il embrassa ensuite le long de mon corps, m'écarta les jambes et se mit directement sur mon centre. Il commença à lécher et embrasser mes petites lèvres, l'intérieur de mes cuisses et enfin mon nœud. Il prit de grandes inspirations, me reniflant . Il ronronna et sa langue devint comme folle, elle s'inséra dans mon centre et alla lécher mes fesses. Doucement, il me tourna sur le côté et leva ma jambe au-dessus de son épaule pour avoir accès à mon entrée de derrière. Il posa ses deux mains sur mes fesses et commença à les masser. Pendant qu'il me massait, il écarta mes fesses pour obtenir un meilleur accès à mon entrée arrière. Il commença à insérer sa langue en moi, puis fit passer sa langue le long de la zone située entre mon trou avant et ma petite entrée. Il y allait à un rythme régulier, il me rendait sauvage. Ses mains arrêtèrent de me masser. Je me cambrai contre lui en gémissant. Il apporta une de ses mains à mon entrée arrière et se mit à tracer des cercles autour, me faisant me tendre immédiatement.

« Bébé, j'ai besoin que tu te détendes. Je vais avoir besoin de placer mon odeur en toi ici. Ça ne sera pas aujourd'hui, mais ça sera bientôt. Je dois beaucoup préparer cette entrée pour veiller à ne pas te déchirer, je vais utiliser mes doigts et des jouets sexuels pour t' étirer.. mais j'espère que ce sera agréable pour toi et que tu apprendras bientôt à le désirer, maintenant détend-toi et prend de grandes inspirations, je vais y aller doucement. Aussi doucement que je l'ai fait hier soir, mais nous n'avons pas à nous soucier d'avoir une barrière ici. Donc, soit une bonne fille et détend-toi » dit-il doucement.

Je n'étais pas trop sûre de ça, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'avais le choix. J'essayai donc de me détendre et de profiter des sensations qu'il provoquait en moi. Je pouvais voir son amour et son désir pour moi pendant qu'il me regardait dans les yeux de sa position actuelle. Il retourna lécher et embrasser tout autour de mon espace privé. Son doigt commença à masser le tour de mon trou arrière, puis il le retira et l'inséra dans mon centre, il l'humidifia, et retourna à mon derrière. Il mit plus de pression sur moi avec son seul doigt mouillé. Sa bouche avait trouvé mon nœud et le suçait, il inséra deux doigts de son autre main dans mon centre. Il recroquevilla ses doigts à l'intérieur me faisant voir des étoiles. Il se passait tellement de choses en même temps que je manquai presque le fait qu'il introduisait son doigt dans mon entrée arrière. Ça piquait un peu, mais il augmenta l'aspiration sur mon nœud et le mouvement de ses autres doigts dans mon centre.

Je commençai à me balancer contre ses mains. Mes mains avaient trouvé place dans ses doux cheveux, je poussai son visage le plus près possible de mon centre. Il y avait des étincelles et de l'électricité à l'intérieur de moi et son doigt dans mon entrée arrière commençait à me faire du bien, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. J'atteignis presque ma libération et toute pensée cohérente était perdue, il mordit mon nœud et inséra un deuxième doigt dans mon entrée arrière. C'était encore bon, même avec le deuxième doigt, j'explosai avec mon premier orgasme aujourd'hui. Il enleva ses mains et sa bouche de moi et me mit rapidement à quatre pattes. Il inséra son pénis dans mon centre en quelques secondes.

Il entra lentement en moi, me laissant m'étirer. Son ronronnement se transforma en grognement, il atteignit rapidement un bon rythme de va-et-vient. Il léchait partout où il pouvait atteindre. Puis il se redressa un peu et utilisa ses mains pour me masser le bas du dos et les fesses. Il recommença à masser mon trou arrière avec un doigt. Il l'amena ensuite à l'endroit où nous étions reliés pour le mouiller et après que se fut fait il commença à l'insérer. Il n'arrêta jamais ses poussées et très vite il inséra son doigt dans mon entrée arrière en même temps que chaque poussée. Toutes pensées avaient quitté ma tête, j'étais encore sous l'influence de l'orgasme et mes gémissements lui faisaient savoir qu'il faisait tout correctement. Mes mains essayaient de trouver appui dans les draps, je sentais que j'avais besoin de me tenir à quelque chose. Il inséra ensuite un deuxième doigt et mit son autre main sous moi et commença à frotter mon nœud. Ce fut cette sensation qui m'emmena sur le bord et j' explosai en criant, de nouveau la lumière blanche explosa autour de nous. Edward retira ses mains de moi et attrapa les draps, les déchirant encore, avec un fort rugissement retentissant, il entra si fort en moi que je fus soulevée du lit et propulsée vers l'avant. Dieu merci, nous n'étions pas au niveau de la tête du lit, ou je pense que ma tête aurait été encastrée dedans.

Il grognait encore faiblement, nous regardâmes tous deux la porte, je pense que nous nous attendions à entendre des pas. Son corps bougeait encore contre moi. Même si il ne pouvait pas glisser dans et hors de mon corps, son corps avait besoin de bouger parce qu'il pompait encore du fluide d'expulsion en moi. Il avait ses bras serrées autour de moi et je prenais plaisir à son mouvement apaisant d'avant en arrière. Je me sentais tellement forte, satisfaite et adorée. Avec tout ce liquide que son corps expulsait, je voulais lui demander si il devait boire plus de liquide parce qu'il m'en avait donné une quantité incroyable depuis la nuit dernière, mais j'étais trop incohérente pour former une phrase intelligible.

*** Fin du lemon***

Quand Edward revint de nouveau à lui , nous restâmes là tranquillement pendant quelques minutes pendant qu'il me tenait fermement. Il me demanda si j'allais bien, il déclara que son euphorie avait été si puissante qu'il avait eu peur pendant une seconde de m'avoir fait mal. Il me dit qu'il devait emmener sa virilité aussi loin qu'il le pouvait et que pour une raison quelconque, il gagnait de la force supplémentaire pendant notre union. Alors l'action qui m'avait presque propulsée hors du lit et qui à son tour l'avait emmené avec moi. Il dit que nous allions devoir insonoriser la chambre. Il était hors de question qu' Addy puisse dormir la nuit avec tous ce bruit. Il allait appelé les entrepreneurs qui travaillaient sur la maison d'Emmett et voir dans combien de temps ils pourraient venir. Il dit que nous utiliserions une petite cabane sur la propriété qui était située dans les bois pendant que la pièce serait refaite. Ses parents utilisaient souvent la cabane quand ils habitaient tous dans la même maison. Il me dit qu'il devait appeler son père et Peter et qu'il devrait acheter des draps suffisamment solides et durables pour résister à sa force.

Maintenant, il pouvait enfin se retirer de moi et il effectua de nouveau le test du parfum et semblait satisfait du résultat. Il me dit que nous allions prendre une douche rapide, nous habiller et descendre.

Après être arrivés en bas, il m'emmena dans la cuisine et me dit de préparer quelque chose de léger et facile, des sandwiches et des légumes crus, par exemple. Il m'indiqua que je trouverais un plateau dans le garde-manger et d'apporter notre déjeuner dans son bureau quand j'aurais fini de le préparer. Il m'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers son bureau. Je me précipitai vers l'unité de réfrigération pour voir de quel genre de charcuterie et de légumes frais je disposais pour préparer quelque chose au plus vite. Je savais qu'Esme nous avait approvisionnés, mais je n'étais pas très familière avec mes choix. Tout ce que je savais était que je devais me dépêcher de préparer le déjeuner pour pouvoir être de nouveau en présence de mon compagnon.

* * *

*Unité intelligente d'élimination des déchets - Le couvercle des toilettes se soulève automatiquement et le siège se réchauffe lorsque vous passez votre main sur le capteur. Il a également les fonctions suivantes: eau chaude instantanée, commande à distance, bec automatique autonettoyant, flux d'eaux gazeuses, fonctions de lavement, désodorisante, air chaud et sec, robinet / contrôle de pression de l'eau. Il a des fonctions médicales qui vérifient si le taux de glycémie est normal ou non, les infections, sang dans les urines et les selles (il peut être programmé avec le calendrier menstruel des femelles et indiquer le flux de sang pendant ces jours). Toutes les informations médicales sont ensuite envoyées sur le komatron d'Edward dans son bureau. Il possède également un filtre à eau et est également économe en énergie.

*Widu - acronyme en vo de waste intelligent disposal unit, en vf unité intelligente d'élimination des déchets.

* Cuisine - elle semble ultra moderne pour la Terre, mais elle est toujours en dessous des normes futuristes pour Planet Twilight

* * *

**Je vous poste ce chapitre rapidement , suite à des problèmes personnelles je ne vais pas être en mesure de poster pendant un moment, je suis vraiment désolé mais c'est un cas de force majeur. Je vais essayé de faire au mieux pour poster au plus vite mais je ne veux pas faire de promesse en l'air, je ne pense pas en avoir pour plus de quinze jours.**

**J'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ce chapitre.**

**A bientôt**


End file.
